Tranches de vie
by Skipp7
Summary: Sur le principe du calendrier de l'Avent, venez découvrir l'évolution de la relation entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy de 1991 à 2015. Tomes 1 à 7 respectés, l'épilogue connaîtra quelques modifications.
1. Note

Petite note

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Je vous écris cette petite note pour vous apporter quelques précisions sur la fiction que je voudrais vous faire partager.

Sur le principe d'un calendrier de l'Avent, je publierais chaque jour des tranches de vie de Harry et Draco, de 1991 à 2015. Les chapitres seront donc très courts, entre deux et quatre pages.

L'idée est simple. À chaque chapitre, une année sera ajoutée. Vous pourrez donc suivre l'évolution de la relation entre les deux protagonistes au fil des années, au moyen d'un moment en particulier.

J'en profite aussi pour faire ici le disclamer et indiquer le rating. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je suis son récit du tome 1 à 7, épilogue compris. Je modifierais simplement quelques éléments de cet épilogue. Pour les chapitres, 1 à 7, vous retrouverez donc des événements racontés dans l'œuvre de Madame Rowling.

Le rating est pour l'instant K et le resta probablement. Il est possible qu'il évolue plus tard mais ce n'est pas dans mes plans (mais qui sait ? ^^).

Je crois vous avoir dit tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour le moment, mais si à la lecture des chapitres vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter ^^.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez ma modeste fiction.

Bisous à tous !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Dimanche 1er Décembre 1991

Rien. Rien de rien. Cela faisait dix jours que Hagrid avait laissé échapper le nom de Nicolas Flamel et depuis, Ron, Hermione et lui avaient cherché dans des dizaines de livres des informations sur ce mystérieux personnage et pas une fois ils n'avaient croisé ne serait-ce que son nom. Il commençait à désespérer. Il était certain que Snape voulait voler le petit paquet que Hagrid avait récupéré à Gringotts. Et il savait que c'était la chose qui se cachait sous la trappe que gardait le redoutable Touffu. Il voulait maintenant savoir quel était le lien entre ce paquet et le dénommé Flamel. Il repoussa ses couvertures et sortit du lit. Après une rapide toilette, il enfila des vêtements chauds puis passa sa robe de sorcier. Jetant un coup d'œil au lit de Ron, il poussa un profond soupir. Son ami dormait encore, la bouche grande ouverte. Un ronflement sonore s'échappait de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il l'aiderait dans ses recherches.

Il descendit dans la salle commune, espérant y trouver Hermione, plongée dans un énorme grimoire poussiéreux. Il fut déçu de ne trouver que Fred, George et Lee, montant sans doute leur prochain coup. Hermione devait déjà être à la bibliothèque. Visualisant déjà les piles de livres encore inexplorés, Harry grimaça. Et c'est en soupirant de découragement qu'il se mit lourdement en marche vers le sanctuaire de Madame Pince.

Hermione n'était visible nulle part. Il se résolut donc à entamer sa journée de recherches seul. Il posa ses affaires sur une petite table à l'écart et se rendit dans la section « Histoire de la Magie ». Selon son amie, c'était là qu'ils avaient le plus de chances de trouver les renseignements qu'ils cherchaient. Il devait être un personnage important. Il commença alors à prendre des livres, pêle-mêle et à les empiler sur son bras gauche. Lorsque la pile atteignit un poids conséquent, il jugea plus intelligent de les consulter avant d'en emprunter d'autres. Il allait rejoindre sa table lorsqu'une voix traînante, familière, s'éleva de la table derrière lui.

« - Bien sûr, disait le garçon blond auquel appartenait cette voix méprisante, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir rentrer chez soi pour les vacances... Le miséreux de Weasley, par exemple. Il est certain que ses parents n'auront pas assez d'argent pour ne serait-ce que payer un minable repas de réveillon de Noël... »

Harry posa ses livres sur sa table et crispa les poings. Il n'y avait pas plus gentils que les Weasley et se moquer de leur manque d'argent était vraiment très bas. Il se retourna vivement pour faire comprendre à ce prétentieux et méprisable Draco Malfoy que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur, et que de plus, Ron préférait passer son Noël avec lui, mais le Serpentard lui tournait le dos, inconscient de sa proximité. Ses inséparables Crabbe et Goyle lui faisaient face, concentrés sur Le blond qui vilipendait continuait à vilipender la famille Weasley. Comme les deux bons toutous lèches-bottes qu'ils étaient, ils hochaient vigoureusement la tête et pouffaient de rire aux propos méprisants de Malfoy. Le Gryffondor n'était même pas sûr que ces deux idiots saisissaient pleinement le sens du discours de leur chef. S'il ne les détestait pas à ce point, il pourrait presque avoir pitié de la gelée qui leur faisait office de cerveau. Son attention se reporta sur Malfoy quand il l'entendit prononcer son nom.

« - Et Potter... ». Il ricana. « Il est évident qu'il va rester à l'école. Il n'a pas de famille digne de ce nom. »

Crabbe éclata bruyamment de rire et Madame Pince le rappela sévèrement à l'ordre. Harry serra la mâchoire de colère. Le Serpentard continua sur sa lancée.

« - Quelle tête pensez-vous qu'il aura quand il ne découvrira aucun paquet portant son nom au pied du sapin ? »

Sa voix suintait la réjouissance méchante. Le brun sentait la fureur et la tristesse résonner en lui comme le ferait le son d'un tambour sur lequel on frapperait trop fort. La période de Noël avait toujours été une épreuve pour lui. Il devait d'abord subir la joie ambiante qui régnait dans l'air à l'approche des fêtes, l'excitation et l'enthousiasme de ses camarades qui parlaient des cadeaux qu'ils allaient recevoir. Puis le matin du vingt-quatre décembre, sa tante Pétunia le levait aux aurores pour l'aider à préparer un véritable festin qui serait servi le soir, pour le réveillon. Après une dure journée de labeur de laquelle il sortait épuisé, l'Oncle Vernon le congédiait dans son placard avant que leurs invités n'arrivent. Sa tante lui fournissait un petit plateau contenant deux toasts et un morceau de pudding. Il passait la soirée à écouter les conversations et les plaisanteries de sa famille festoyant à travers le panneau de bois qu'était la porte de son placard. Il regardait alors tristement son maigre repas et rêvait à la soirée qu'il aurait pu vivre si ses parents avait été en vie. Mais son épreuve ultime était le lendemain, le matin de Noël. Lorsqu'il se levait, il devait préparer le petit déjeuner. Puis Dudley, son cousin, descendait dans un tremblement et une douceur qu'un troupeau d'éléphant aurait pu lui envier et criait de joie en découvrant au pied du sapin des paquets toujours plus gros, toujours plus nombreux année après année. Harry devait le regarder déchirer avec enthousiasme l'emballage de ses attrayants cadeaux tandis que Vernon lui tendait narquoisement un petit paquet qui contenait en général un crayon de papier, un mouchoir ou un ancien vêtement – déformé, usagé, passé – de Dudley.

Il savait très bien que cette année, il ne recevrait rien de plus, mais il se réjouissait de passer Noël à l'intérieur de ce grand château qu'il aimait et auprès de son ami Ron. Il avait hâte de découvrir les surprises que la magie pourrait apporter à cette fête et il haït Malfoy pour l'avoir renvoyé à des souvenirs douloureux, amers.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se leva brusquement pour atteindre la sortie de la bibliothèque, sans prendre la peine de ranger les livres qu'il avait délogés de leurs étagères. Pressé d'atteindre la sortie, il bouscula Hermione qui arrivait en sens inverse pour le rejoindre dans ses investigations. Il n'entendit pas l'exclamation de surprise de son amie, pas plus qu'il ne vit son air incrédule, ni l'expression qu'arborait Malfoy.

Draco avait pertinemment remarqué le sac de Potter et c'était pourquoi il s'était installé de sorte qu'il entende sa conversation avec ses amis. Voyant le Gryffondor passer près de sa table d'un pas raide et rapide, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire triomphant.

* * *

Un avis? Je serais ravie de le lire.

A demain, Skipp


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Mercredi 2 Décembre 1992

Potter adressa un sourire débile à Finch-Fletchley qui le considéra avec effroi.

« - A quoi tu joues, Potter ? », s'exclama le Poufsouffle, tout retourné.

Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas voir où voulait en venir le peureux jaune et noir. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Potter et des murmures bruissaient dans la salle, comme si personne n'osait élever la voix. Il promena un regard incertain sur la foule et quelques élèves commencèrent à la pointer du doigt. Les yeux de Draco, eux, voyageaient de son ennemi personnel à l'endroit où son serpent avait maintenant disparu. Son cerveau assimilait les événements, cherchant une logique à la scène dont il avait été témoin. Mais la seule information qu'il était présentement capable d'enregistrer était : « Fourchelangue ». Potter était un Fourchelangue. Son ennemi personnel, cible des chuchotis de plus en plus insistants, fit demi tour, sauta de l'estrade sur laquelle ils se tenaient toujours et sortit précipitamment de la salle de duels.

Le brouhaha se fit plus fort et Lockhart réclama à grands cris le silence. Personne ne lui prêta attention. En même temps, ce guignol que Dumbledore avait nommé professeur n'avait aucun charisme, aucune autorité. Ne venait-il pas, à deux reprises de se couvrir de ridicule face au Maître des Potions ? Snape ne prononça qu'un « Silence ! » d'une voix froide et puissante et on n'entendit plus un seul bruissement de robe, pas même du côté des rouge et or. Draco remarqua que le miséreux, toujours du premier rang devant l'estrade, avait la bouche ouverte sur un air de profonde stupéfaction. Se détournant de cette vision peu ragoutante, il nota aussi l'expression de la Granger dont le cerveau semblait tourner à plein régime. Snape ordonna aux Serpentards de regagner leur salle commune et lui, comme les autres s'exécutèrent. Leur directeur de maison avait un air impénétrable mais il avait vu, un bref instant, la surprise de son professeur lorsque Potter avait semblé converser avec le serpent.

Deux heures plus tard, une folle rumeur vint frapper les oreilles de Draco alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir de métamorphose. Harry Potter serait l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. La seule pensée qu'il eut fut que c'était stupide. Saint-Potter, s'attaquer à des Sang-de-Bourbes en lâchant un monstre terrifiant sur eux ? Rien de plus ridicule. Il était bien trop honnête, trop _gryffondor _pour ça. Les parents de sa meilleure amie étaient des _Moldus_, au nom de Merlin ! Le fait qui parlait la langue des serpents ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et était devenu Attrapeur alors qu'il n'avait jamais posé son postérieur sur un balai. Alors une aptitude de plus ne faisait pas grande différence pour Draco. Potter n'était en plus même pas un Serpentard. Bien sûr, il se demandait qui se cachait derrière l'agression de la chatte pouilleuse de l'acariâtre concierge mais il n'avait pour le moment aucune piste. Il aurait bien aimé que ce mystérieux héritier se manifeste à lui. Une personne capable d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, la mythique salle secrète de Salazar Serpentard, était sûrement un individu de grand pouvoir. Connaître un tel sorcier le remplirait de fierté et d'un sentiment glorificateur qui viendrait renforcer son ego démesuré. Il songeait d'ailleurs à envoyer une lettre à son père pour, mine de rien, lui soutirer quelques informations. Revigoré par cette idée, il fit demi tour et s'enfonça à nouveau dans les profondeurs du château pour rejoindre son dortoir situé dans les cachots. Il avait bien assez de temps pour rédiger une lettre subtile avant d'aller dîner.

Il prit place à la table de sa maison comme si le monde lui appartenait, comme à son habitude entouré par ses fidèles acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. La rumeur des conversations allait bon train et tournait à nouveau sur la scène qui s'était déroulée pendant le cours de duel. Draco commençait à en être irrité. Quand ces imbéciles se rendraient compte qu'il était impossible que Potter puisse, ne serait-ce qu'hypothétiquement, être l'héritier de Serpentard ? C'était faire insulte à l'illustre fondateur de sa maison. Ledit Potter entrait justement dans la salle et le silence se fit. Il leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient peur d'un gamin de douze ans. Gamin qui fit presque instantanément demi tour devant la crainte qu'affichaient ses camarades. Le vert et argent observa sa tablée pour voir si les autres Serpentards partageait sa logique ou s'il étaient juste aussi stupides que le reste de l'école. La plupart préféraient commenter, à grands renfort de sarcasmes, la leçon qu'avait donnée le professeur Snape à Lockhart. Face à lui, Pansy Parkinson picorait avec distinction les aliments présents dans son assiette. Blaise Zabini conversait avec Daphnée Greengrass et Théodore Nott semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un volumineux grimoire de potion. Il se servit donc une part de ragoût et un verre de jus de citrouille et entama son repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, agacé par les mots « Potter » et « Serpentard » associés dans une même phrase et écœuré par la quantité de nourriture qu'engloutissaient les deux montagnes de graisse à ses côtés, il reposa sa fourchette et, délaissant son assiette à moitié pleine que Goyle regardait avec envie et faisant fit du regard interrogateur de Pansy, il se leva et ordonna aux deux colosses de le suivre. Ils lui obéirent immédiatement, non sans avoir rempli leurs poches de gâteaux.

Il marchait à grands pas conquérants et furieux vers les cachots, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons. Ils se tenaient toujours en retrait de sa personne, sauf quand il s'agissait de prendre les coups à sa place. Il se fit la fugace réflexion qu'ils étaient plus semblables à des gardes du corps qu'à des amis. Il prononça le mot de passe de la salle commune et prit place dans un confortable canapé vert bouteille.

« - Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, que les gens puissent se figurer que Potter – il cracha le nom de son ennemi avec véhémence- soit le digne héritier de Serpentard. »

Ses deux amis lui renvoyèrent un regard bovin. Ils étaient restés là, plantés devant le canapé qui lui faisait face, debout, les bras ballants. Avec humeur, le blond leur désigna le meuble d'un geste de la main.

« - Mais asseyez-vous donc ! »

Ils prirent place, leurs corps volumineux s'enfonçant dans les coussins verts, faisant grincer les ressorts du canapé. Incapable de rester en place, Draco se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas devant eux, les mains croisées derrière son dos, continuant de pester contre l'intense bêtise qui avait ravagé les rangs des élèves de Poudlard comme s'il s 'était agit de la peste. Leurs yeux le suivait à chaque aller et retour qu'il effectuait. Il s'impatienta. « À quoi bon discuter avec ces mollusques », pensa-t-il. C'était comme si leurs cervelle était remplie de sable au lieu de neurones. Il sursauta presque quand il entendit Goyle prendre la parole.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas une idée de qui se cache derrière tout ça ? »

Il retint un geste de frustration, s'arrêta et regarda tour à tour Goyle, puis Crabbe. Il s'assit de nouveau et souda son regard à celui de son ami.

« -Non, s'entendit-il répondre, mais j'ai envoyé un courrier à mon père à ce sujet. Je suis certain d'en apprendre plus. »

Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé la voix mais l'ambiance avait maintenant quelque chose d'inquiétant, de mystérieux et de propice à la confidence, bien qu'aucun autre mot ne fut échangé. Et c'est dans cette ambiance que les Serpentards de leur année les retrouvèrent à leur retour de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Un avis? Je serais ravie de le lire.

A demain, bisous

Skipp


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Ce chapitre ne correspond pas tout à fait au livre, car j'avais plus de souvenir de ce moment dans le film. J'ai donc essayé de faire un petit mix livre/film, mais ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas entièrement, mais je vous laisse seuls juges. Les répliques échangées sont soit tirées du livre, soit du film. De plus, pour pouvoir faire concorder l'action que je voulais décrire et le 3 décembre, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard a lieu un vendredi et non un samedi. En bref, ce n'était pas vraiment chose aisée d'écrire ce chapitre. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un peu.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Vendredi 3 décembre 1993

La sensation de liberté que lui offrait sa cape d'invisibilité était grisante. Il déambulait tranquillement dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-lard, admirant la vue que le village lui offrait. C'était très différent du Chemin de Traverse. Les rues grouillaient d'élèves de Poudlard et de passants mais les façades, plus espacées, ne donnaient pas la sensation étouffante qu'offrait l'artère principale du Londres sorcier. Les devantures avaient un côté plus rustique que celui, très clinquant, des boutiques londoniennes. La neige qui était tombée en couches épaisses donnait au village des allures de carte postale. Il se sentait serein, à mille lieues de la menace que Sirius Black faisait peser sur sa tête et de l'atmosphère glaciale et terrifiante que faisait planer la présence des Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry sentait que la chape de plomb qui pesait sur son estomac s'allégeait, et il bénit mentalement Fred et George pour lui avoir fait cadeau d'une carte aussi fabuleuse que la Carte du Maraudeur.

Ne sachant que visiter, ni où Ron et Hermione pouvaient bien se trouver, il décida de retourner chez Honeyduckes. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer les rayons pleins à craquer de bonbons, pressé de faire le tour du village. De plus, il avait froid. Il profita qu'un groupe d'élèves sortait de la boutique pour s'y engouffrer. Après avoir traversé plusieurs rayonnages, il repéra ses deux amis. Il se glissa silencieusement derrière eux et se manifesta à la première occasion, les faisant violemment sursauter. Il était fier de son petit effet, et, ses amis continuant de faire leurs achats, il leur raconta discrètement par quel moyen il était parvenu à sortir du château, récit entrecoupé par l'indignation de Ron après les jumeaux et par les réflexions moralisatrices d'Hermione qui l'invitait vivement à remettre son nouveau bien entre les mains du professeur McGonagall.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et ses amis entreprirent de lui faire visiter en détail les magasins, en passant par Zonko, Derviche et Bang et la poste. Hermione voulut ensuite pousser jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne. Ron n'avait pas l'air très motivé, donc elle lui promit ensuite une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, taverne phare de Pré-au-Lard. Harry souriait dans son écharpe, invisible aux yeux des deux autres. Le jour où ses deux là cesseraient de se chamailler, il était sûr que la Terre arrêterait de tourner. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient stoppé leur ascension de la côte et qu'ils se tenaient désormais devant une barrière délabrée. Quelques mètres plus loin se dressait une maison en ruine. Les vitres étaient cassées, des lambeaux de rideaux crasseux et usés jusqu'à la corde claquaient sous le vent violent. La porte ne tenait plus que sur un seul gond et grinçait sinistrement. Il maquait des tuiles au toit qui semblait éventré par un trou béant. Tous trois restèrent silencieux face à la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Harry se fit la réflexion que cette maison faisait planer une aura inquiétante. Il se demandait quelle chose horrible avait-il pu se tramer en ce lieu. Inconsciemment, poussé par la curiosité, il avança de quelques pas vers la demeure, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape. Des éclats de voix se firent soudain entendre en provenance du versant de la colline où ils étaient perchés. Se retournant, il distingua trois silhouettes qui marchaient dans leur direction. Silhouettes reconnaissables par leurs voix qui portaient : Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Il se demanda pourquoi il fallait toujours que ce soit ses trois là.

Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et Hermione. Harry se déplaça avec précaution en direction du petit groupe qui s'était formé près de la barrière.

« - Alors, vous cherchez la maison de vos rêves ? » clama le Serpentard blond, moqueur.

La gryffondor retint le garçon roux par la manche en adressant une grimace au Serpentard.

« - J'imagine que tu serais ravi d'habiter là-dedans, Weasley. », dit-il en pointant la Cabane Hurlante du doigt avec dégoût. « Au moins, tu aurais une chambre à toi. J'ai entendu dire que toute ta famille dormait dans la même pièce... C'est vrai ? », ajouta-t-il, une lueur de provocation dans le regard, le ton dédaigneux.

Ron avait les oreilles rouge vif, signe qu'il était à la fois très en colère et honteux. Ses poings se serrèrent et il n'écoutait pas les exhortations de son amie à rester calme. Pour Harry, l'opportunité d'une petite vengeance était trop belle. Il glissa sans bruit derrière les trois Serpentards et avisa un tronc d'arbre couché de derrière lequel il pourrait opérer. Il ramassa de la neige et commença à former quelques boules compactes. Malfoy dénigrait désormais Hagrid et Harry n'y tint plus. Il lança une première boule de neige qui atteignit le blond à l'arrière de la tête. Ce dernier, surprit, laissa sa phrase en suspens et se retourna vivement pour voir ce qui l'avait frappé. Le Gryffondor invisible n'attendit pas une seconde avant de lancer un nouveau projectile que Malfoy reçu en plein visage.

L'expression d'ahurissement, d'indignation et de peur qui se peignait sur la face pâle de son ennemi était tellement impayable qu'il faillit éclater de rire. De leur côté, les deux autres rouge et or ne retenaient pas leur hilarité. Le brun était sûr que si la barrière à laquelle se tenait Ron ne le soutenait pas, il se roulerait par terre. Malfoy cria à des Crabbe et Goyle tous hébétées de lui venir en aide alors qu'il se faisait bombarder de neige. Harry, s'amusant comme un petit fou, changea de cible et poussa Goyle, qui, glissant dans la neige, s'écroula face contre terre. Crabbe voulut porter secours à son ami mais Malfoy, caché derrière lui, se cramponnait à sa cape et se servait de lui comme d'un bouclier. Bouclier qui encaissa lui aussi une boule de neige compacte en pleine figure. Il s'en retrouva momentanément aveuglé, mais continua à avancer en direction de Goyle, les bras tendus devant lui, Malfoy toujours accroché à lui, tel un koala à sa branche d'eucalyptus. La comparaison manqua une fois de plus de faire rire l'invisible attaquant qui se reprit lorsqu'il vit le mastodonte foncer droit sur lui. Il s'écarta adroitement et lui fit un croche-pied. Crabbe s'effondra sur Goyle, entraînant son camarade blond dans sa chute. Harry aurait presque juré sentir la terre trembler sous ses pieds mais son attention fut retenue par la secousse que fit sa cape d'invisibilité en glissant. Les trois Serpentards tentaient de se relever et il y eut un moment de flottement lorsque le blond releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et le choc sembla lui donner une poussé d'adrénaline. Il sauta sur ses jambes et s'enfuit en hurlant. Ses deux amis parvinrent à se remettre sur leurs pieds, puis le suivirent en lui criant de les attendre.

Ron avait toujours des soubresauts de rire mais Hermione avait repris l'expression sérieuse qui la caractérisait.

« - Harry... Tu devrais rentre au château maintenant. Si Malfoy dit à quiconque qu'il t'a vu... »

Il hocha la tête et se hâta vers la rue principale du village, priant pour pouvoir rapidement se glisser dans le passage secret qui le ramènerait au second étage de Poudlard. Il doutait de pouvoir atteindre l'école avant Malfoy, mais s'il pouvait au moins rejoindre sa salle commune avant qu'un professeur ne vienne vérifier les dires du Serpentard...

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire.

À demain, Skipp.


	5. Chapitre 4

Note: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir! Contente que le concept te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras d'aprécier ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Dimanche 4 décembre 1994

« - Draco », dit Pansy « Il faut absolument que l'on se mette d'accord sur les tenues que nous porterons lors du Bal de Noël. »

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et soupira intérieurement de désespoir. Il choisissait toujours pour ses tenues de soirée des valeurs sûres, telles que sobres mais élégantes robes noires. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà choisi ce qu'il porterait au cours du réveillon et du Bal de Noël et avait envoyé le bon de commande à ses parents. Mais la perspective de devoir passer un temps infini penché sur des multitudes de catalogues de vêtements féminins avec une Pansy Parkinson qui s'enthousiasmerait toutes les deux pages -et encore, il minimisait- se révélait être une épreuve que le gentleman en devenir qu'il était ne pourrait pas supporter.

« - J'ai déjà commandé ma robe de soirée. », répliqua-t-il avec neutralité.

« - Comment ? » s'indigna sa cavalière. « Mais Draco... Nous devons être absolument parfaits ce soir là ! »

Il sentait que la crise de Pansy s'entendrait jusqu'en haut de la tour d'Astronomie s'il ne la désamorçait pas immédiatement. Jetant un regard à la ronde, il avisa ses éternels Crabbe et Goyle occupés à manger des Chocogrenouilles. Ils ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. Si lui-même avait du mal à gérer la folie vestimentaire de son amie, eux n'y parviendraient jamais. Blaise était déjà monté dîner et son problème passerait complètement par-dessus la tête de Théodore, qui, assit dans un coin de la salle commune, était comme à son habitude plongé dans la lecture d'un quelconque grimoire. Il reporta son attention sur Pansy dont les joues commençaient à rougir d'irritation. Il se fit mentalement la réflexion que la colère ne lui allait pas du tout. Il devait absolument désamorcer en douceur la situation, pour le salut de tous, et surtout pour celui de ses tympans.

« - Écoute Pansy... », fit-il mine de se hasarder, comme s'il était sensible à la déception de son amie pour un sujet aussi futile que des vêtements. « Tu as toujours eu un goût vestimentaire très sûr. », la flatta-t-il. Il remarqua que la jeune fille le regardait désormais avec une expression ravie. Il décida qu'il pouvait achever sans risque sa phrase. « Tu n'auras qu'à choisir la robe que tu désires seule. Je serais moi-même en noir, quelle que soit la couleur que tu choisis, nous seront parfaitement en accord. Évite quand même d'en choisir une rouge. », ajouta-t-il avec une expression qu'il espérait complice. Pansy ayant tout de même l'air dubitative, il abattit son argument final. « Je t'offrirais la robe que tu veux. »

Et ça fonctionna. Le visage de Pansy s'illumina et elle se permit même de lui faire une bise discrète sur la joue. Draco grimaça légèrement sous le regard goguenard de Millicent qui observait la scène depuis le début. Mais il pouvait bien accorder ce genre d'écart à Pansy, étant donné la façon dont il venait de la manipuler. Il s'étonnait de la manière dont il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait grâce à la fortune de sa famille. Il tressaillit imperceptiblement au son du claquement que fit Théodore en refermant son lourd grimoire.

« - Et si nous allions manger ? », proposa-t-il. Goyle saisit la perche au vol.

« - On y va ! »

Ils se mirent en marche pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Draco secoua légèrement la tête avec désolation. Quand il s'agissait de nourriture, Crabbe et Goyle réfléchissaient encore moins qu'à l'accoutumée. Ou peut-être était-ce le contraire.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le Hall, ils eurent la surprise de se voir jouer une scène des plus... étonnantes. Une Serdaigle qui devait être en cinquième année, grande, plutôt bien charpentée, se tenait face à Harry Potter. Sûre d'elle, elle lui demanda d'une voix forte et assurée de devenir son cavalier pour le bal. Draco sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à toutes ces filles ? Depuis l'annonce du Bal de Noël vendredi soir, c'était la troisième fille à demander à Potter de l'y accompagner. Et elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à l'espérer. Il se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient bien trouver au Gryffondor. En toute objectivité – avec à peine un peu de mauvaise foi – il trouvait le brun banal, débraillé, même. Il semblait toujours un peu flotter dans ses robes. Il possédait des cheveux incoiffables, bien qu'il avait l'opinion personnelle que Potter ne faisait rien non plus pour les arranger. Il portait d'horribles lunettes rondes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et qui lui donnait en permanence un air niais et enfantin. Il était certain que Potter manquait incontestablement de classe et que lui était indéniablement plus attirant que lui. Cependant, seule Pansy lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à ce fichu bal. Pour être plus exact, elle s'était imposée comme sa cavalière et lui, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à chercher plus loin, avait accepté. Mais Potter était le quatrième et plus jeune champion de Poudlard, il ouvrirait le bal aux côtés des autres champions et pour la gourgandine qui serrait accrochée à son bras, ce serait l'occasion de se faire remarquer et d'avoir son quart d'heure de gloire. Ses propres réflexions l'exaspéraient et il reporta son attention sur un Harry Potter assez gêné. Il était sûr qu'il allait refuser l'offre de la demoiselle et il pourrait être divertissant d'assister à la crise que ferait cette fille.

Saint-Potter, rougissant et embarrassé balbutia quelques mots qui semblaient être un refus poli. Le visage de la Serdaigle prit une expression fort contrariée, sa mâchoire et se poings se crispant de colère et d'humiliation. Elle se mit à faire une scène et Potter essaya de lui faire comprendre avec tout le tact dont il était capable que ce n'était pas contre elle. Elle finit par le poursuivre au travers de tout le Hall sous l'hilarité de ses camarades de Gryffondor et l'air ahuri des autres élèves. Le groupe de Serpentard resta de marbre, n'affichant qu'un air dédaigneux et ironique. Seul Théodore semblé amusé par la situation, mais Théodore avait toujours été étrange. Le Gryffondor finit par atteindre les portes de la Grande Salle et s'y engouffra comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. La foule finit par se disperser, laissant passer les vert et argent qui entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle pour prendre leur repas.

* * *

Un avis? Je serais ravie de le lire.

A demain, Skipp


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Mardi 5 décembre 1995

Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander si quelqu'un ne lui avait, par hasard, pas jeté une malédiction. Il avait écopé d'une semaine de douloureuses retenues avec l'horrible Dolorès Ombrage dès sa première journée de cours, suivie d'une autre semaine de retenue avec cette même professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il avait essuyé les réprimandes d'Angelina Johnson pour ses absences aux entraînements de Quidditch de Gryffondor, échoué lamentablement lors de la réalisation de ses potions, ce qui l'avait inévitablement reconduit en retenue, avec la terreur des cachots cette fois, le professeur Snape. Il avait ensuite gagné son premier match de Quidditch contre l'équipe des Serpentards, mais l'euphorie qu'il en avait ressentie était plongée à des profondeurs abyssales quand la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard l'avait interdit d'enfourcher un balai pour la vie quand il s'était jeté sur Malfoy qui avait provoqué les Weasley et insulté sa défunte mère. Il avait ensuite passé deux semaines à encaisser les regards déçus et les reproches de ses condisciples sur son exclusion de son poste d'Attrapeur. Et pour couronner le tout, il était ce soir en retenue avec le professeur Flitwick pour avoir oublié de rendre un devoir. Pas que le professeur de sortilèges lui ait assigné une tâche ingrate, mais devoir rédiger un devoir d'un rouleau de parchemin, sur les propriétés du sortilège de Silence et son utilisation, avec en prime Draco Malfoy à deux tables de lui, il trouvait vraiment la situation abusée. Aucun doute, il était maudit.

Ledit Draco Malfoy fulminait. Comment cet espèce de nain avait-il osé lui coller une retenue, avec Potter de surcroît, sans avoir la moindre possibilité de le provoquer sans représailles du petit professeur qui les surveillait ? Et tout cela parce qu'il avait légèrement perturbé le cours de sortilège en infligeant un sort de Silence à l'un des agaçants Poufsouffles qui partageait son cours et demandait sans cesse plus d'explications au professeur. Il n'y pouvait rien, il l'avait exaspéré. Ce n'était tout de même pas un sortilège si compliqué à réaliser ! Il se trouvait donc désormais face à son parchemin qui commença à remplir studieusement. Sa seule consolation fut de découvrir, en jetant un œil du côté de Potter, que ce dernier avait le regard fixe et perdu sur une page de son livre de cours, comme si les phrase écrites dedans étaient en runes. Il s'autorisa un sourire narquois et se replongea dans son travail.

Il sentit le regard de Malfoy sur lui, et bien qu'il n'ait pas détourné les yeux vers son ennemi, il pouvait jurer qu'il lui avait adressé un sourire sarcastique. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Avoir le Serpentard si près de lui et ne rien pouvoir lui faire pour se venger de la comédie qu'il avait offert lors du match lui laissait un sentiment de frustration amère. S'ils n'étaient pas sous la surveillance de Flitwick, ils se seraient probablement battus sans merci. Harry se voyait lui asséner des coups tous plus forts les uns que les autres pour lui faire ravaler sa morgue et son mépris. Il se voyait serrer le cou fin jusqu'à ce que Malfoy perde son air narquois. Ils se seraient ensuite battus en duel. Ou peut-être aurait-ce été avant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il lui aurait infligé le plus de mal possible, laissant passer toute sa colère et toute sa peine d'être traité de menteur, de ne plus pouvoir correspondre avec son parrain, et lui ferait payer en bonne et due forme son interdiction à vie de Quidditch. Il lança un regard en biais et du coin de l'œil, il vit que le blond trempait délicatement la pointe de sa plume dans son encrier. Il souhaita alors que les mots _Je suis un connard fini _s'inscrivent dans la chair de la main du Serpentard lorsqu'il gratterait son parchemin.

Draco avançait plutôt rapidement dans la rédaction de son devoir. Le silence dans la pièce n'était troublé que par les grattements de plume et par le bruit de pages tournées que faisait Flitwick en lisant. Cependant, la vague de haine en provenance de Saint-Potter était si forte qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Il s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Pourrir la vie du Gryffondor était son sport favori en dehors du Quidditch et il avait pour l'instant plutôt bien réussi. L'acharnement d'Ombrage sur Potter avait même dépassé ses espérances, bien que quelque part, il la détestait. Potter était SON ennemi personnel. Et même s'il se réjouissait des punitions dont il écopait, il pensait que lui seul devait avoir l'exclusivité d'être responsable des malheurs du brun. Bon, le professeur Snape pouvait aussi prétendre au titre. Il le tolérait. Mais cette petite arriviste hideuse avec laquelle son père lui avait vivement conseillé d'entretenir de bonnes relations était était à Poudlard depuis trop peu de temps, elle connaissait trop peu Potter pour se mêler de faire de sa vie un enfer. Ses griefs contre le Gryffondor étaient de plus au nom du Ministère, pas à titre personnel. Et pour ces seules raisons – et aussi parce qu'elle avait un sens de l'esthétisme encore moins prononcé qu'un Weasley-, Draco n'adhérait qu'à moitié à la révolution restaurative de la Grande Inquisitrice.


	7. Chaiptre 6

Note : Pour des besoins de concordance dans ma structure générale, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard a bien lieu un vendredi, et non un samedi. Désolée pour cette petite modification.

Je n'ai pas du tout relu ce chapitre et je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe et d'inattention.

Merci à Moscow : Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir, merci ! C'est vrai que le concept peut paraître surprenant. Mais il existe tellement de fictions sous forme de calendriers de l'Avent que j'ai choisi cette méthode pour éviter de copier ceux qui m'ont précédée ou ceux qui en écrivent eux mêmes en cette période. J'aime l'idée de les faire vieillir un peu à chaque chapitre. On peut voir à un moment donné ce qu'ils pensent, ressentent, et je peux faire évoluer leur relation plus rapidement que dans une fiction qui se déroulerait sur quelques jours, semaines ou mois.

C'est cool que tu apprécies que j'essaie de respecter au maximum les événements et dates propres aux livres de J.K, c'est pas un exercice facile, et j'ai hâte de passer à « l'invention », même si je compte rester dans cette (cet?) optique. Sur ce, j'espère que ma fiction continuera à te plaire, bisous !

Bonne lecture à tous et pardonnez mon retard pour le post tardif de ce chapitre. Il faut dire que la journée à été bien remplie.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Vendredi 6 décembre 1996

« - Merde, merde, merde ! »

Les jurons de Draco résonnèrent contre les murs de la Salle sur Demande. À grands pas rageurs, il tournait en ronds devant l'Armoire à Disparaître qu'il essayait de réparer depuis 3 mois déjà. Il avançait lentement, trop lentement. Si lentement qu'elle ne serait jamais prête à temps pour qu'il remplisse sa mission et alors...

Il frissonna. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La colère du Seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait aucune limite et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ni de celle de sa mère, d'ailleurs. Le Maître avait déjà été tellement déçu par son père... Depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius, sa famille vivait dans la disgrâce. Les Mangemorts faisaient de plus en plus régulièrement des vas et viens dans le manoir Malfoy et les remarques désobligeantes fusaient. Sa mère, restant digne, les accueillait avec l'indifférence et la hauteur qui incombait à son rang. Draco, lui, avait du mal à les encaisser. Sa tante Bellatrix défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa sœur et son neveu, mais ne se gênait pas pour cracher sur Lucius. Il avait complètement fait échoué la mission du département des Mystères et il méritait son sort, selon elle. Souvent, elle l'insultait de dandy trop lâche et trop raté pour avoir l'honneur de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans ces moments là, Draco lui trouvait juste l'air d'une folle furieuse. Il se sentait lui aussi insulté. Après tout, il aimait son père.

Cela le ramena à un souvenir bien précis. Le jour où il avait reçu sa Marque. Et sa mission impossible. Il avait fait gris et froid en ce jour de début juillet. Le temps était à l'image de l'humeur de Draco suite au verdict de l'emprisonnement de son père à la prison d'Azkaban. Allongé sur son large lit, amorphe, le regard morne, il avait revu les visages triomphants et euphorique des membres du Magenmagot lorsque la sentence avait claqué dans la sombre salle froide. Trois coups frappés délicatement à sa porte l'avait sorti de sa léthargie.

« - Entrez. », avait-il déclaré sans émotion.

Sa mère entra dans sa chambre.

« - Draco, » avait-elle dit, « nous avons des invités. Change-toi et rejoins-nous dans la salle de réception ».

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un doux murmure presque tendre, aux antipodes du ton froid teinté d'indifférence avec lequel elle parlait habituellement. Il s'était instantanément redressé, son masque neutre, immédiatement remis en place sur son visage. Narcissa avait déjà refermé la porte. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Soupirant, il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers sa lourde armoire. Il en sortit un ensemble de robes noires, sobre et élégant, comme à l'accoutumée. Puis il était descendu, lentement, taraudé par le sentiment que sa vie prendrait un nouveau tournant.

Et il avait effectivement vu juste. C'était encore pantelant et tremblant de la brûlure de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche, gisant lamentablement aux pieds de son désormais Maître que ce dernier lui avait susurré d'une voix doucereuse que pour racheté l'honneur de sa famille et en garantir la survie, il devait abattre le directeur de Poudlard.

S'il en avait dans un premier temps été fier, mettant en place les rouages d'un plan qu'il trouvait parfait, il n'était désormais plus sûr de la réussite de son entreprise. C'était pourquoi il avait acheté le collier ensorcelé de Barjow. Il avait dû déployer des trésors de fourberie pour l'introduire à Poudlard. Sa retenue avec la vieille McGonagall l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Il ne pourrait ainsi être relié d'aucune sorte à la tragédie qui arriverait. Il avait d'ores et déjà soumis la patronne des Trois Balais, Madame Rosmerta, à un puissant sortilège d'Imperium. Elle devrait remettre le collier, soigneusement emballé à la première fille de l'école qui entrerait dans les toilettes de la Taverne. Elle devrait bien entendu lancer l'Imperium sur cette fille, sinon jamais elle ne remettrait son cadeau à son destinataire.

Seulement, cette tentative avait lourdement échoué. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette stupide fille soit une Gryffondor ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa stupide amie lui pose des questions ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Potter et sa bande soient témoins de la scène ? Le bilan était salé. Dumbledore était toujours bien portant. Pire encore, il n'était même pas à l'école ! La fille était dans un état catatonique et Severus Snape l'avait convoqué pour savoir son implication dans cette histoire. Pour couronner le tout, les soupçons -fondés- de Potter à son égard avaient repris toute leur vigueur. La seule pensée réjouissante qu'il pouvait avoir était qu'il savait les amis du balafré sceptiques, voire même complètement fermés à l'idée que Draco puisse être désormais un Mangemort. Mais Potter tenait bon. Il essayerait de percer son secret, il le sentait à chaque fois que le regard haineux du Gryffondor se posait sur lui. Il devait tout faire pour l'éloigner de sa mission. Elle était déjà assez compliquée à réaliser tout en menant de front ses études pour se pour se permettre d'être retardé ou pour se faire prendre.

Il ne comprenait pas comment sa vie avait pu lui échapper autant en si peut de temps. Il se sentait dépassé, vieilli. Comme si tous ses problèmes liés à sa mission, à Potter et à son professeur de potion, la maison Serpentard était doucement mais sûrement en train d'imploser. Crabbe et Goyle rechignaient de manière de plus en plus virulente à obéir à ses ordres, Pansy ne lui parlait plus qu'en de très rares occasions. Théodore, plus que jamais, se réfugiait dans ses livres, refusant de parler à quiconque, refusant de choisir un camps dans cette guerre qui se préparait. Draco était sûr qu'il préparait quelque chose mais il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Il avait de plus été perturbé par l'expression fugace de pur dégoût et d'extrême déception qui avait traversé le regard de Théodore lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le tatouage qui s'étalait sur l'avant-bras de son ami. Millicent Bulstrode avait tout simplement déserté l'école. Il ne connaissait cependant pas ses raisons. Daphnée était la seule à rester égale à elle même. Sa famille sympathisait avec les idées du Seigneur des ténèbres mais ne le suivait pas dans ses actions. Il en était de même pour Blaise, le gênant Blaise Zabini, celui qui essayait lui aussi de fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Draco. C'était un cercle vicieux.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans plusieurs heures,

Skipp


	8. Chapitre 7

Note : Pour ce chapitre, la scène est tirée du film et non du livre, mais j'aime cette scène et elle était propice à ce que je voulais faire passer. Je trouve qu'elle cadre plutôt bien avec les événements du livre et ça me permet de faire une transition entre la période Poudlard et la période « hors Poudlard ». Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien omis de tout ce que je voulais vous préciser ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre en ce jour -très- neigeux (Je ne sais pas chez vous, mais chez moi, ça tombe à gros flocons depuis 3h ce matin – et je vais arrêter de parler météo aussi pour vous laisser lire ^^)

Petit post-scriptum : Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, à la personne qui m'a ajouté en favoris et bien sûr à ceux qui laissent des petits mots à la fin d'un chapitre ou d'un autre. Ça fait super plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Dimanche 7 décembre 1997

Le froid mordant de ce début décembre les avait poussé à se réfugier tous deux sous la tente. Depuis plusieurs heures, un silence pesant flottait dans l'air, Hermione s'étant repliée dans un coin de leur habitat provisoire, plongée dans des pensées qu'il savaient tristes et plus ou moins liées au départ de Ron. Harry, pour sa part, s'était plongé dans la lecture pour chercher des informations qui leur seraient utiles pour détruire les horcruxes, ou du moins le seul qu'ils possédaient pour le moment. Il avait fini par abandonner ses recherches et contemplait d'un regard vide l'intérieur dépareillé de la petite tente. Il avait préparé un sommaire dîner qu'ils avaient mangé du bout des lèvres, tous deux n'ayant pas très faim.

Et à présent qu'il avait fini leur maigre vaisselle d'un coup de baguette, il darda un regard vers son amie. Elle n'avait jamais prêté une attention particulière à son apparence mais elle semblait plus éteinte que jamais. Elle portait un pantalon de sport épais, de chaudes bottes d'hivers qui lui montait jusqu'au genou. Elle avait enfilé un gilet molletonné par dessus un pull-over tricoté en grosse laine par Molly Weasley. Ses cheveux, plus emmêlés qu'à l'accoutumée formait une masse informe qui retombaient tristement sur son visage fermé. Ses yeux qui brillaient habituellement d'une lueur de détermination et de savoir s'étaient faits lointains, mornes. Les coins de sa bouche retombaient et son teint était terni par les conditions de vie dans lesquelles ils évoluaient. Il était sûr qu'elle pensait à Ron. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il sentait qu'entre ses deux amis, l'amitié tendait de plus en plus vers de plus tendres sentiments. Sa culpabilité revint au galop. Il s'en voulait de les avoir entraîné malgré lui dans cette aventure dangereuse et semblant sans fin.

Harry se leva lentement et fit quelques pas dans la tente. Il ne savait que faire pour s'occuper. Il n'osait pas parler à son amie par peur des reproches qu'elle pourrait lui adresser. Il se sentit découragé quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'immense pile de livres inexplorés qui trônait sur le lit inoccupé de Ron. Déviant le regard vers la petite table qui accueillait leurs repas et leurs recherches, il avisa la radio magique que le roux n'avait pas pris la peine d'emmener. S'il l'allumait, ils pourraient peut-être avoir quelques informations sur ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier britannique. De sa baguette, il actionna le sortilège qui permettrait à l'objet de remplir le silence. Ce ne fut pas des nouvelles que la radio diffusa mais une chanson. Il était piètre danseur mais voulait absolument que Hermione se change les idées. Il se dirigea vers elle, lui prit la main, l'incitant à se lever. Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Harry, elle le regarda avec incompréhension, puis se leva. Il détacha doucement le médaillon-horcruxe qu'elle portait autour de son cou et le jeta mollement sur le lit de son amie. Puis il l'attira contre lui, l'entraînant dans le rythme lent de la musique en essayant au maximum d'écraser ses pieds. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, se laissant guider. Il sentait sa mélancolie et se dit qu'il aurait tout donné pour que Ron soit là à cet instant, pour que ce soit lui qui danse avec Hermione. Il se surprit aussi à penser à quel point Ginny lui manquait, qu'il aurait payé très cher pour serrer le corps mince de la rousse contre lui, pour respirer son odeur. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas trop d'ennuis à Poudlard, malgré les incontestables changements que l'école avait connu depuis la chute du Ministère de la Magie. Il se sentit soudainement nostalgique de sa période de scolarité. Il ressentait comme un vide à l'idée que l'école qu'il avait connu n'était plus la même. Des souvenirs remontèrent dans sa mémoire et souhaita que rien ne soit jamais arrivé. Ron, Hermione et lui seraient alors en train de réviser pour leurs examens blancs d'ASPIC, les deux garçons ronchonnant au vu du planning d'enfer que leur aurait préparé Hermione. Ils s'échapperaient aussi souvent que possible pour faire une partie de Quidditch sous l'œil réprobateur de leur amie. Il rirait des remarques de Ron, dont les devoirs de préfet incombait de superviser la décoration du château à l'approche des fêtes de Noël. À ce stade, il accepterait sans même rechigner de partager un cours de Potions avec les Serpentards, si cela pouvait redonner un semblant de normalité à sa vie.

Le fil de ses pensées vint le conduire directement à se demander à quoi ressemblait la vie de Draco Malfoy, désormais. Le jeune Mangemort avait été incapable de mener à bien sa mission et c'était Snape, cet infâme traître maintenant à la tête de Poudlard, qui avait assassiné le professeur Dumbledore. La scène se rejouait régulièrement dans sa tête, la nuit, lors de ses cauchemars mais aussi la journée, lorsqu'il se retrouvait désœuvré. Malfoy avait baissé sa baguette. Avant l'arrivée soudaine d'une bande de Mangemorts qu'il avait fait entrer dans l'école, le blond avait tremblé et baissé sa baguette. Son masque de parfait petit Malfoy s'était fissuré et avait craqué. Son ton, ses phrases avaient, avec le recul, fait penser à Harry que le Serpentard n'avait pas voulu tout ça. Oh bien sûr, il était malveillant, imbu de lui-même, convaincu par sa propre importance, avide de pouvoir, mais il était aussi un adolescent qui, quelque part, ne cherchait qu'à préserver ses parents. Il faisait partie de l'autre camps, certes, mais il avait somme toute agit comme n'importe quel sorcier aurait agit envers sa famille. Il se doutait aussi que les préceptes qui lui avaient été inculqués depuis son plus jeune âge avaient joué un rôle important dans ses décisions. Pour Harry, Malfoy n'était qu'un soldat de plus, un instrument utilisé dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Que faisait-il désormais ? Le Gryffondor ne le pensait pas à l'école. Il était certainement dans son manoir, à exécuter les ordres de Voldemort. Il songea à nouveau à la peur qui avait transparu dans ses propos au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait sûrement dû être sévèrement puni. Quelque chose au fond de Harry lui disait qu'il l'aurait su si son ennemi -pouvait-il seulement continuer de le qualifier comme tel?- avait perdu la vie. Ils avaient partagé tant de haine, de coups bas et de mesquineries qu'il pensait qu'un lien aurait pu se produire. Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait que Malfoy était vivant et se surpris à espérer qu'il le resterait.

La musique prit fin et Hermione se détacha lentement de lui, lui jetant un regard triste. Cela eut le mérite de le sortir de sa réflexion sur Malfoy. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était mis à songer à lui alors que son but premier était de distraire son amie. Elle le détourna à nouveau du sujet « Draco Malfoy » en passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Tes cheveux sont vraiment trop longs, Harry », dit-elle en le détaillant. « Il faudrait faire quelque chose. »

Surprit qu'elle lui parle, et d'un sujet aussi futile que sa coiffure, il saisit l'occasion pour lancer un semblant de conversation.

« - Que me proposes-tu ? », demanda-t-il, se souciant exagérément de la question.

« - Ginny m'avait offert un livre de coiffure à Noël dernier. Je peux essayer de les arranger un peu. »

Son enthousiasme semblait lui aussi exagéré, et son sourire, un peu trop forcé pour être sincère mais Harry opina du chef.

« - Très bien alors. Faisons ça. »

Il se révéla que Hermione n'était visiblement pas prédestinée à une carrière d'artiste en coiffure mais c'était une autre histoire. Et Harry retint sa grimace en découvrant sa nouvelle coupe dans le petit miroir de son amie. Il ne voulait pas la vexer, surtout que durant de longues et laborieuses minutes de combat acharné contre ses cheveux, Hermione avait semblé oublier tous ses soucis et être redevenue telle qu'il la connaissait.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

Ce chapitre marque la fin de la partie où j'ai essayé de suivre le plus fidèlement possible les écrits de Madame Rowling. Au chapitre prochain, j'aurais un peu plus de liberté !

Je vous dis à demain, mais sous réserve. Les intempéries pourraient altérer ma connexion internet et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je croise les doigts pour n'avoir aucun problème de postage !

Skipp.


	9. Chapitre 8

Note : Ce chapitre annonce une plus grande liberté par rapport aux livres de J.K Rowling. L'épilogue ne donne que peu de renseignements sur les années suivant la Mort de Voldemort, ce qui laisse beaucoup de place pour l'imagination. Je respecterais certains points de cet épilogue. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je suis un peu anxieuse de vos avis, je dois l'avouer. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Mardi 8 décembre 1998

« - La séance est levée ! »

La voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt retentit avec force dans le tribunal magique. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit les journalistes ranger leur matériel d'écriture, la foule se lever, les divers témoins se diriger vers la sortie. Les membres du Magenmagot discutaient entre eux en retirant leurs chapeaux et en ramassant leurs mallettes.

À ses côtés, Ron, Ginny et Hermione commençaient eux aussi à se lever. Il suivit le mouvement. Hermione se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

« - Alors, que penses-tu de la sentence de Malfoy ? »

Il braqua son regard vers le Serpentard dont le visage reflétait la plus pure incrédulité. À l'annonce de la peine dont il écopait, le blond était resté figé, frappé par la stupéfaction. Beaucoup de personnes l'avaient hué, avait protesté, mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, comme si une partie de lui ne parvenait pas à croire à sa chance d'échapper à la prison d'Azkaban. Harry sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, puis un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

« - Je pense qu'elle est parfaitement adaptée. »

Hermione hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. Ron ronchonna que ce n'était pas vraiment une punition adéquate, puisqu'il restait plus ou moins libre. Ginny nia de la tête. Il savait ce qu'elle en pensait. Pour elle, Malfoy aurait dû être enfermé en prison, pas aussi longtemps que son père, qui était condamné à quarante ans, mais au moins quelques mois. Elle avait expliqué son point de vue aux autres quelques jours auparavant, argumentant que le blond devait connaître ce qu'avaient vécu les prisonniers du manoir Malfoy : l'enfermement, la peur, la solitude, de maigres repas. Son frère avait soutenu son réquisitoire, mais Hermione avait contre-argumenté et Harry partageait un bon nombre de ses idées. C'était pourquoi il avait témoigné en faveur d'un accusé pour la deuxième fois en trois jours. Soixante-douze heures plus tôt se tenait le procès très attendu de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. S'il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour l'homme, Harry avait témoigné pour la femme. Il avait fait le récit de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt Interdite, appuyant avec insistance sur le fait qu'il devait sa vie à Madame Malfoy, souvenir à l'appui. La foule avait été soufflée par l'acte de Narcissa. Elle avait donc été condamnée à l'assignement à résidence pour une période d'un an. Lorsque Harry, en sortant, était passé près d'elle, elle lui avait murmuré avec empressement qu'elle ne voulait pas voir son fils en prison. Et comme il se sentait redevable envers la femme – elle lui avait permis de sauver sa vie, mais aussi des centaines d'autres -, trois jours plus tard, lors du tout dernier procès de Mangemorts, il s'était prononcé en faveur d'un Draco Malfoy abasourdi de se voir défendre par son -ex- pire ennemi d'école.

La sentence de ce dernier, contrairement à ce que semblaient penser Ron et Ginny, était loin d'être un parcours de santé. Du moins pour Malfoy. Il était condamné à vivre et travailler comme un Moldu durant un an. C'était une dégringolade pour un Sang-Pur comme lui. Il allait devoir vivre comme les êtres qu'il avait méprisé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sa baguette magique lui avait été confisquée et ne lui serait rendue qu'un an plus tard. Le Ministère avait mis à sa disposition un studio modeste et peu spacieux. Toutes les semaines, il devrait porter un rapport sur ses activités, ses découvertes, et sur comment les Moldus substituaient à la magie à son contrôleur judiciaire. Ce serait ce contrôleur qui l'aiderait à trouver un emploi et qui serait aussi chargé que lui expliquer les bases du monde Moldu. Pour le reste, il devrait se débrouiller seul. Il bénéficiait du droit de rendre visite à sa mère une fois par mois, accompagné par un sorcier du Ministère. Harry trouvait cette punition juste et didactique. Ces mois forcés chez les Moldus permettraient à Malfoy de réfléchir à ses erreurs de jugement et remettraient en cause ses idées préconçues. Il sortit du tribunal à la suite de ses amis et de sa petite-amie.

Ils prirent un café au Chaudron Baveur avant de se séparer. Hermione rejoignait la faculté de droit Sorcier où elle suivait un cursus chargé. Elle avait l'ambition de se spécialiser dans le droit des créatures magiques pour développer la S.A.L.E, l'association pour la liberté des Elfes de Maison qu'elle avait fondé du temps de Poudlard et comptait l'étendre aux autres créatures magiques. Ginny devait se rendre à un entretien dans les locaux d'un journal qui avait vu le jour environ quinze mois plus tôt, en vue de devenir chroniqueuse sportive, en parallèle de ses études journalistiques. Harry et Ron, quant à eux, devaient regagner l'Académie des Aurors où se déroulaient leur formation. Tous deux avaient eu une autorisation spéciale de manquer les cours théoriques pour assister à certains procès, sous condition de rattraper leurs cours sur cours de leurs camarades. Le soir venu, ils rentreraient tous dans leurs demeures respectives. Harry avait finalement emménagé au 12, Square Grimmaurd et avait passé quelques mois à faire des travaux pour rendre la maison habitable et plus chaleureuse qu'elle ne l'était par le passé. Ron et Hermione avaient emménagé ensemble dans un petit appartement près de la faculté d'Hermione. Ginny, elle, vivait en colocation avec deux étudiantes de son école de journalisme. Bien qu'ils soient ensemble, Harry avait refusé qu'ils s'installent ensemble à sa sortie de Poudlard. Il voulait profiter de sa vie estudiantine, et il se considérait trop jeune pour faire face à une vie de couple quotidienne. Il savait que suite aux fiançailles de ses deux amies, la famille Weasley – et en particulier Molly - attendait avec impatience qu'il fasse sa demande à Ginny, mais il ne se voyait pas marié à dix-huit ans.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était heureux, presque soulagé que les procès soient enfin terminés. La presse s'attarderait plusieurs semaines sur les différentes condamnations, le laissant de côté, et cela lui allait très bien. Il en avait assez de faire régulièrement la une de la Gazette du sorcier et surtout de Sorcière Hebdo. C'était aussi une manière de tourner la page sur un passé empli d'horreurs pour appréhender sa nouvelle vie plus sereinement. Pas qu'il risquait d'oublier la guerre, ni tout ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il souhaitait clore la porte de cette époque pour de bon. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours de la criminalité, mais il ferait de son devoir de tuer dans l'œuf toute tentative de Mages noirs voulant reprendre là où Voldemort avait été arrêté. Le monde magique commençait à peine à se redresser et à renaître de ses cendres. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un détruire à nouveau les efforts des nombreux sorciers qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied au renouveau de leur monde.

Le groupe d'ami se leva finalement, sous l'impulsion d'Hermione. Elle refusait d'être en retard à son cours magistral. Encore maintenant, même dans des écoles différentes, c'était elle qui les poussait à travailler leurs cours. Ils se retrouvaient souvent chez Harry pour faire leurs devoirs en commun. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte qui leur donnait accès au Chemin de Traverse, elle s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. La première était un homme. Grand, légèrement barbu, les cheveux foncés, il semblait entre deux âges. Il était vêtu à la moldue, portant un manteaux long et épais par dessus un costume sombre. Il avait une allure sévère et se tenait près d'un jeune blond. Malfoy. L'homme était certainement son contrôleur judiciaire. Se déplaçant légèrement, ils les laissèrent passer. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, les yeux du Serpentard croisèrent le regard de Harry. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, mais le Gryffondor eut l'impression que ça durait des heures. Le blond finit par se détourner, avançant résolument vers le côté moldu de la rue, la tête haute et la démarche fière. Harry pensa que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Mais son impression était nuancée par le remerciement silencieux qu'il avait cru entrapercevoir dans le regard de son ex-ennemi d'enfance.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp


	10. Chapitre 9

Note : Merci aux personnes qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette fiction.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Jeudi 9 décembre 1999

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil couleur caramel, une tasse de thé fumant à la main, Draco embrassait d'un regard fier la décoration du salon de son nouvel appartement. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour quitter le minable logement que le Ministère lui avait refilé. Et ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui, un an et un jour plus tard qu'il pouvait aspirer à la tranquillité. La journée de la veille avait été riche en émotions.

D'abord, l'agent immobilier qu'il avait contacté pour son petit F2 l'avait rappelé pour le prévenir que l'autre personne qui était intéressée par l'appartement s'était désistée et que, par conséquent, il était attendu à midi et demi à l'agence pour prendre les clés. Il en avait presque sauté de joie, fêtant cette bonne nouvelle avec un bon petit déjeuné. Il avait ensuite pris le métro pour se rendre à la brasserie dans laquelle il était employé et avait été toute la matinée d'humeur joyeuse. Il s'était arrangée avec sa collègue et son patron pour pouvoir prendre sa pause de midi. De retour à treize heures, c'était presque avec enthousiasme qu'il avait accepté la double charge de travail, sa collègue ayant besoin de son après-midi. Après tout, c'était son dernier jour. Il avait l'impression de flotter littéralement.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté son service à dix-huit heures, il avait presque couru jusqu'au bureau de son contrôleur judiciaire. L'homme l'avait accueilli avec une mine revêche, pestant contre les fils à papa qui voulait tout avoir dans la minute même. Draco ne s'en était même pas formalisé. Habituellement, il serrait les dents quand il entendait les remarques désobligeantes qu'il lui adressait, mais la journée lui paraissait si belle que rien n'aurait pu entamer sa bonne humeur. Seul un reste de sa stricte éducation le retenait de trépigner d'impatience. Car dans quelques minutes, il pourrait récupérer sa baguette magique. Il dut se contenir encore une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles son contrôleur lui adressa un discours moralisateur sur les bienfaits de sa peine sur sa vie quotidienne avant que ce dernier ne lui présente son bras pour transplaner au Ministère de la Magie.

Le Hall de l'institution était bondée mais la masse et l'air revêche de son contrôleur judiciaire faisait s'écarter les sorciers devant eux. Il entendit des murmures et des chuchotis. Certains le pointaient même du doigt mais il conserva son air fier, marchant d'un pas conquérant légèrement en retrait de l'autre homme. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau deux, où se trouvait le département de la justice magique. Ils entrèrent dans un petit bureau sombre et l'employé qui s'y trouvait discuta avec son contrôleur, parcourant son dossier en même temps. Draco s'ennuyait. Les deux hommes parlaient comme s'il n'était pas là et il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver le contact familier de la magie et de sa baguette. De longues minutes de paperasserie s'ensuivirent, lui devant signer de multiples documents pour la récupération de son bien, pour débloquer son compte à Gringotts, et il dut faire une déclaration sur l'honneur de ne plus utiliser sa magie pour des actes répréhensibles. C'était long, fastidieux, et totalement inutile à son sens. Puis sa baguette lui fut tendue et il la prit délicatement en main, presque avec révérence. Il n'aurait su décrire les sentiments et les sensations qui s'étaient emparées de lui. Cela lui nouait la gorge. Il fut ensuite congédié.

Il s'était immédiatement rendu dans son studio miteux et en un tour de main, il avait bouclé et réduit ses valises, et ses maigres possessions s'étaient logées dans la poche de son manteau. Il avait ensuite transplané au beau milieu de son nouveau salon et avait commencé à ranger ses affaires.

Le matin venu, il avait rendu visite à sa mère qui l'avait aidé à emmener quelques meubles stockés au manoir et ils avaient passé la matinée à aménager le petit appartement en quelque chose de confortable et chaleureux. Il avait ensuite cuisiné – de simples pâtes à la carbonara- et Narcissa en avait été soufflée. Draco, enorgueilli par la réaction de sa mère, s'était gardé de lui préciser que c'était la seule chose à peu près élaborée qu'il savait faire.

À présent qu'il était seul et tranquille jusque dix-neuf heure, il s'autorisa à revenir sur son parcours du combattant de l'année écoulée. Son contrôleur l'avait amené au pitoyable studio, puis l'avait abandonné là, avec seulement quelques économies nécessaires à sa survie. Il ne connaissait rien du monde Moldu. Il ne voulait pas s'aventurer dedans. Il ne voulait rien avoir à y faire. Une fois le soulagement d'échapper à Azkaban retombé, il avait laissé sa rage éclater. Il avait décidé d'aller à l'encontre du bon vouloir du Ministère et de se terrer dans cette petite pièce sombre et quelques peu délabrée. Il avait tenu deux jours. La faim l'avait tenaillé et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que celui de sortir dans la rue. Il avait marché un moment avant de trouver une boutique où, selon ses sens, vendait de la nourriture. Il s'était avancé devant la porte vitre, se demandant où se trouvait la poignée et comment l'actionner sans magie. Il avait sursauté quand elles s'étaient ouvertes toutes seules à son approche. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait stupidement regardé autour de lui, cherchant où se trouvait le sorcier qui ouvrait les portes. Les passants le regardaient bizarrement et il était finalement entré. Faire les courses avait été une épreuve enrichissante qui l'avait laissé perplexe. Et la caissière avait eu une moue étrange lorsqu'il lui avait donné la totalité de son argent pour une bouteille de lait, une boîte d'œufs et une barquette de lardons.

Cuisiner avait été problématique aussi. Son premier repas ne fut pas assez cuit. Le second, trop. Les suivants le furent également. À la fin de sa première semaine, il avait apporté son rapport à son contrôleur judiciaire. Il était arrivé très en retard à son rendez-vous. Il avait voulu marcher et s'était perdu. Il s'était alors résolu à demander son chemin à une moldue qui passait près de lui. Sympathique, elle l'avait mené à une station de métro et lui avait dit où descendre. Draco avait perdu de longues minutes à comprendre comment composter son ticket. Heureusement pour lui, il avait retenu le nom de l'arrêt où il devait descendre et il avait fini par arriver à bon port. Le contrôleur l'avait fait attendre, puis fait entrer en le toisant avec mépris. Lorsque le blond avait expliqué les raisons de son retard, l'homme avait ri méchamment. Draco avait serré les poings très fort pour contenir sa colère. L'homme avait éclaté de rire plusieurs fois à la lecture du rapport, et lui avait donné un livre de cuisine basique. Il lui avait aussi fourni des journaux, ayant encadré les offres d'emploi pour lui, un peu d'argent pour qu'il subvienne à ses besoins le temps qu'il puisse gagner de l'argent par lui même, et un téléphone, lui expliquant sommairement comment s'en servir. Il avait regardé l'objet avec curiosité. Il doutait vraiment que cette espèce de boîte avec des touches puisse l'aider à communiquer à distance. Puis il fut congédié et avait dut refaire le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'était auto-congratulé pour son sens de l'observation. Il n'avait fait qu'une seule erreur jusqu'à son adresse. Rentré chez lui, il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et n'en avait plus bougé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Il s'était ensuite plongé dans la lecture du livre de cuisine pour pouvoir enfin manger quelque chose de comestible. Après un bref repas qui fut juste un tout petit peu moins catastrophique que les précédents, il avait occupé sa soirée à faire une liste de courses et à découvrir comment fonctionnait le téléphone que lui avait donné son contrôleur.

La liste des choses qu'il avait dû apprendre a faire était longue, très longue. Il se souvenait des périodes de découragement qu'il avait traversé, notamment pour sa recherche d'emploi. Sa mémoire lui rappelait avec précision toutes les moqueries, tout le mépris et tous les préjugés dont le contrôleur judiciaire avait fait preuve. Il s'était cependant tenu de manière exemplaire, cochant chaque jour d'une croix sur le calendrier que le facteur lui avait donné, contenant patiemment ses rancœurs et son envie de retourner dans le monde magique. Chaque visite à sa mère était pour lui une bouffée d'oxygène. Il retrouvait avec bonheur ce qui constituait habituellement sa vie et chaque retour à son studio était synonyme de soirées moroses hantée par ses souvenirs et la mélancolie s'emparait de lui.

Un autre souvenir notable remonta à la surface. Celui de son tout premier jour de travail. Il avait mis deux mois à trouver un emploi et l'intitulé de ce dernier lui laissait comme un arrière-goût amer. _Serveur dans une brasserie._ Le summum de la honte pour lui. Il s'était présenté à l'heure, ayant repéré le chemin quelques jours à l'avance, et le patron, un petit homme rond à l'allure joviale l'avait accueilli avec entrain et une poignée de main vigoureuse. Il avait fait connaissance avec Amy, sa collègue, et s'était vu remettre un tablier _rouge_. Il avait retenu une grimace de dégoût face à l'activité de la brasserie qui lui faisait penser à une gigantesque fourmilière et avait commencé son service sous les conseils avisés d'Amy. La jeune femme était menu mais vive. Ses longs cheveux foncés étaient toujours coiffés par une tresse épaisse qui virevoltait à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses premières journées de travail avaient été ponctuées de verres brisés, d'assiettes renversées et de quelques moqueries de la part des clients. Il avait, au bout de la première semaine, été tenté d'abandonner mais son patron ne l'avait pas lâché, lui expliquant que la persévérance venait toujours à bout de tout. Lors des jours de fermeture, Amy s'était souvent invitée chez lui pour lui faire répéter encore et encore les gestes spécifiques au métier et cinq semaines plus tard, il ne cédait plus à la panique lors des heures de coup-de-feu. Peu à peu, il avait appris à apprécier son métier, même s'il pensait souvent que la magie l'aiderait beaucoup à satisfaire tous les clients et lui infligerait bien moins de fatigue.

Ce travail lui permettait aussi de ne plus subir les railleries de son contrôleur judiciaire lorsqu'il devait lui demander de l'argent. Il avait été très fier lorsqu'il avait reçu sa première paye et au bout de trois mois, il avait commencé à faire des projets avec cet argent. Il avait pu s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, remplaçant ceux, peu seyants, que le Ministère lui avait fourni. Sa collègue l'avait accompagné lors de cette journée shopping et avait patiemment dû lui expliquer que dans les magasins de prêt-à-porter, les vendeurs ne se précipitaient pas pour prendre vos mesures. Il avait aussi découvert avec perplexité les fast-food et les loisirs moldus. Il s'était promis que jamais plus il ne remettrait les pieds sur une fête foraine. La maison hantée semblait grossière au sorcier qu'il était et la barbe-à-papa l'avait rendu malade. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas le rapport entre cette friandise collante, sucrée et filandreuse et une barbe. Il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé le sport non plus, mais ce qui l'avait littéralement scotché, c'était le cinéma.

Si il pesait le pour et le contre, il avait connu beaucoup de galères mais avait aussi fait de bonnes découvertes. À bien y réfléchir, les Moldus n'étaient peut-être pas _si_ inférieurs aux sorciers que cela. Ils lui avaient même donné des perspectives d'avenir. Son nouveau logement se trouvait au cœur du Londres moldu et il n'envisageait pas d'en déménager. Il lui convenait, et il savait qu'il y serait tranquille. Ici, il n'était qu'un anonyme parmi tant d'autres. Son emploi lui avait donné l'envie de continuer à travailler dans le domaine de la restauration et lorsqu'il aurait assez d'argent, il envisageait d'ouvrir son propre établissement dans le monde sorcier. Cette année lui avait ouvert d'autres horizons. Sans pousser à dire qu'il était désormais devenu un adorateur de Moldus comme le père Weasley -qu'on le garde d'une telle comparaison-, il avait pu se faire une opinion sur eux et reconnaissait que certaines de leurs inventions -comme le téléphone- étaient bien pensées.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'horloge accrochée sur le mur face à lui. Il se leva d'un bond. Il avait complètement oublié l'heure et le fait que Pansy et Théodore -qui d'après ce que sa mère avait laissé échapper était maintenant un couple- s'aventureraient chez les Moldus pour venir fêter sa liberté nouvelle. Il sortit précipitamment faire des courses pour préparer, cette fois à l'aide de la magie, un repas décent.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Dimanche 10 décembre 2000

Le Chemin de Traverse ouvrait ses boutiques le dimanche depuis le début du mois. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grands pas et nombreux étaient les sorciers à privilégier ce jour de repos pour faire leurs emplettes. Harry Potter était de ceux là. Entre sa dernière année de formation à l'Académie des Aurors et les stages qui en incombait, il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour lui, et ce dimanche, libre de toute occupation, était une aubaine pour lui. Il disposait de la journée pour trouver les cadeaux qu'il offrirait à ses amis et proches pour Noël et pour dégoter une tenue adéquate pour la soirée étudiante qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours pour fêter l'arrivée bénie des vacances.

Il savait déjà qu'il trouverait le bonheur d'Hermione chez Fleury et Bott. La jeune femme avait toujours été férue de lecture en tous genres et elle avait glissé dans une conversation qu'elle voulait absolument lire le nouvel essai sur la Métamorphose, sorti il y avait peu. Il s'en voulait un peu de choisir la facilité en lui offrant un énième livre, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi lui offrir d'autre. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les idées de cadeaux et s'en mordait les doigts. S'il offrait un présent en rapport avec une de ses passions à son amie, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire la même chose pour sa petite amie. Ginny adorait le Quidditch mais il était sûr de se prendre un sortilège bien placé s'il lui offrait un balai, aussi formidable soit-il. La jeune femme avait, lors de l'une de leurs balades, peu subtilement louché du côté des bagues de la vitrine d'une bijouterie devant laquelle ils étaient passés. Ces temps-ci, lors des repas familiaux au Terrier, Molly et Ginny parlaient de plus en plus fréquemment de fiançailles et Harry se demandait jusque quand il couperait à cette étape dans leur vie de couple.

Il passa d'abord à la librairie pour le cadeau d'Hermione puis revint à la bijouterie. À peine entré, il se fit accaparer par une vendeuse à qui il tenta de décrire le mieux possible ce qu'il recherchait. Elle lui présenta inévitablement une succession de bagues qu'il refusa net. Il ne voulait pas faire passer un message qui n'en serait pas un. Elle le mena donc vers les présentoirs de pendentifs. Il eut un coup de cœur pour un petit diamant en forme de goutte cerclée d'or, un bijou simple, discret mais élégant. La vendeuse eut une moue dubitative lorsqu'il lui fit part de son choix. Elle l'emballa après l'avoir monté sur une chaîne qu'Harry avait choisi. Il paya ses achats et sortit précipitamment de la boutique, fuyant sa chaleur aussi étouffante que sa vendeuse.

Pour Ron, c'était plus simple : il lui avait achevé des places pour le match de Quidditch Angleterre/Danemark et il savait que son ami serait ravi. Il n'était pas compliqué. Il lui aurait offert une boîte de Chocogrenouilles qu'il en aurait été aussi content. Fort de cette idée, il décida de se rendre chez Madame Guipure pour trouver sa tenue de soirée. Il achèterait les cadeaux destinés aux autres après.

Draco s'observait dans le miroir en pied. Cette robe bleu marine lui seyait parfaitement. Il se tourna, se regardant sous toutes les coutures. Elle lui allait vraiment bien. Il allait l'acheter. Il la porterait pour le soir du réveillon au Manoir. Il avait toujours aimé les vêtement, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Et ses vêtements moldus avaient beau être diversifiés, rien ne lui rappelait le confort incomparable des robes de sorciers. Le tintement de la clochette de la porte d'entrée de la boutique le sortit de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le miroir face à lui, il y découvrit avec stupeur une paire d'yeux verts bien connus qui le fixaient avec surprise depuis le seuil. Qu'avait-il donc mérité pour tomber sur Potter le seul jour où son travail lui laissait un peu de répit pour faire son shopping ?

Aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils se contentaient de se fixer, sans ni l'un ni l'autre baisser le regard. Le blond ne vit aucune animosité dans l'attitude de l'ex-Gryffondor. Seulement un peu de curiosité. Il en profita pour le détailler par miroir interposé. Il avait grandi et ne flottait plus dans ses robes comme du temps de l'école. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait découvert que les vêtements avaient des tailles et qu'elles étaient indicatives... Ses cheveux partaient toujours en tous sens, son visage était resté le même, quoiqu'il ait peut-être un peu gagné en maturité. Le plus gros changement dans l'apparence de Potter qu'il put remarquer fut ses nouvelles lunettes. De forme rectangulaire, elles lui donnaient un air sérieux et ne lui mangeaient pas la moitié du visage comme les horreurs qu'il portait à Poudlard.

« - Monsieur Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Fit la voix d'une Madame Guipure affairée, se dandinant sur ses petites jambes potelées pour accueillir le nouveau client.

Brusquement, le souvenir de leur toute première rencontre lui revint en tête. C'était neuf ans plus tôt. Il avait été parfaitement arrogant et odieux, en y repensant. Il était debout sur un tabouret et la couturière, agenouillée devant lui prenait les repères de l'ourlet de sa robe d'écolier. Potter, petit garçon maigrichon à l'époque, était entré timidement dans la boutique, des paquets dans les bras comme aujourd'hui. Draco lui avait demandé si lui aussi entrait à Poudlard et avait immédiatement enchaîné sur les achats que ses parents effectuaient pour lui, tel un enfant gâté. L'enfant qu'il était avait parlé avec la hauteur que son rang incombait au petit brun qui avait eu l'air désintéressé de sa personne. Intérieurement, il s'était dit que peut-être cet autre enfant était différent des autres, n'ayant pas relevé ses propos. Il avait eu envie de lui demander son nom mais Hagrid avait fait son apparition à la vitre de la boutique et le blond s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Le visage du petit brun s'était automatiquement fermé. Revenant au présent, il remarqua que le regard de Potter s'était fait lointain dans le miroir et il était sûr que lui aussi repensait à leur première rencontre. La voix de la couturière dont le regard voyageait de l'un à l'autre tira le Gryffondor de ses pensées.

« -Messieurs... Pas de bagarre dans mon magasin, s'il vous plaît. »

« - Non. », s'empressa de répondre Potter. « Bonjour Malfoy », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du blond.

« - Potter. », répondit-il d'une voix neutre, accompagnant son salut d'un bref signe de tête.

La couturière accapara l'attention du brun en lui demandant en quoi elle pouvait lui être utile. S'ensuivit une conversation où Potter expliquait qu'il recherchait une tenue de soirée adaptée à une fête étudiante. Pendant ce temps, Draco partit se changer dans une cabine et ressortit, la robe délicatement pliée sur son bras, alors que Guipure montrait un catalogue à son autre client. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Vous convient-elle, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Draco remarqua que la petite femme s'adressait à lui de manière tout à fait commerçante et polie. Si elle avait des préjugés à son égard, son opinion ne transparaissait ni dans son attitude, ni dans sa façon de lui parler.

« - Oui », répondit-il. « Je vais la prendre. »

La couturière prit place derrière son comptoir et une plume rédigea toute seule, sous l'œil attentif de sa propriétaire, la facture de l'achat du blond. Potter délaissa le catalogue et se tourna vers l'ex-Serpentard.

« - Alors ? Que deviens-tu, Malfoy ? ». Son ton était neutre et courtois.

« - J'ai passé une année parmi les Moldus. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses et je travaille actuellement à ouvrir mon propre commerce. », répondit-il sur le même ton.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent un peu de surprise. Sans doute s'attendait-il à un discours véhément, racontant son expérience loin de la sorcellerie comme un calvaire. Draco voulait lui montrer que malgré son nom, malgré ses erreurs, il s'en sortait bien.

« - Et toi, Potter ? »

« - Je termine ma formation d'Auror en juin. »

Il s'en doutait. Potter était un homme d'action, exposant sans considération, sans le moindre instinct de survie au danger. Son avenir était prévisible. Madame Guipure lui tendit sa facture et sa robe soigneusement empaquetée. Il régla son achat, la salua et s'avança vers la sortie. Atteignant la porte, il se retourna.

« - Content de savoir que tout va bien pour toi, Potter. Bonne journée. »

Puis il sortit.

Harry fixa la porte un bon moment. Ce fut la voix de la couturière qui lui rappela la raison de sa présence dans la boutique de vêtements. Alors qu'il se replongeait dans le visionnage de tous types de robes de soirée, il repensa à Malfoy. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver ici. Pour être franc, il ne s'attendait pas su tout à le recroiser un jour. Des souvenirs d'école le submergèrent, se superposant à l'image du blond quittant la boutique dans un élégant mouvement de robe. Une chose était sûre, Draco Malfoy, tout comme feu Severus Snape, savait soigner ses sorties.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp.


	12. Chapitre 11

Note: Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette fiction, à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou/et qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favorites. Un merci spécial à Radton et à cat240 pour leurs MP qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur =).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

* * *

Chapitre 11

Mardi 11 décembre 2001

Les couloirs de l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste étaient emplis de cris et hurlements qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Les portes des chambres – cellules, pensa Draco- des patients étaient soigneusement verrouillées d'un puissant sortilège. Draco ressentait un certain malaise en ce lieu, et une appréhension grandissante quant à la visite qu'il allait faire. Il ne voulait plus repousser. Ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'il le faisait. Il avait appris par Pansy lors de son retour du monde Moldu que Goyle avait été interné. Il était tombé de haut. La nouvelle l'avait choqué au plus haut point. La nuit était pour lui souvent synonyme de cauchemars, mais apparemment, ceux de Goyle l'avaient rendu fou et conduit en psychiatrie.

Un Guérisseur dans sa robe d'uniforme verte marchait devant lui, indifférent au raffut du couloir dans lequel ils progressaient. Il devait avoir l'habitude, songea Draco. Lui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de tous les côtés, sursautant au moindre éclat de voix, au moindre choc contre l'une des portes devant lesquelles ils passaient. À mesure qu'ils approchaient de la chambre de son ami, l'angoisse latente qui comprimait son estomac lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il n'avait pas envie de faire cette visite mais il le devait. C'était lui qui les avaient conduit – Crabbe et Goyle- dans la Salle sur Demande le jour de la bataille finale. C'était lui qui avait hésité, rongé par l'espoir fou que peut-être Potter pourrait tous les libérer du joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À la pensée du visage blanc et émacié aux yeux flamboyant, il porta convulsivement sa main droite à son avant-bras marqué, réprimant un frisson. Les souvenirs de la terreur que le défunt personnage lui avait inspiré étaient tenaces.

Ça y était, il se tenait devant la porte bleue pâle portant le numéro A6-C2. Le Guérisseur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage dur se tourna vers lui.

« - Vous disposez de vingt minutes. Si vous avez le moindre problème, ou si vous voulez sortir plus tôt, frapper contre la porte, je vous ouvrirais. Je reste ici. », dit-il en désignant une chaise près de la porte.

Draco se fit la réflexion que la voix de l'homme contrastait fortement avec les traits de son visage. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et l'homme lui présenta sa main. Il lui tendit sa baguette. Les mesures de sécurité dans cette partie de l'hôpital interdisaient à tout visiteur de garder sa baguette sur lui. Le Guérisseur la rangea soigneusement dans une des poches de sa robe et déverrouilla la porte. Il la poussa légèrement pour permettre au blond d'entrer. La porte se referma derrière lui et il entendit que le sort de fermeture se remettait en marche. Sans être le moins assuré du monde, il leva les yeux vers la silhouette assise sur le lit.

Rien de ce que Pansy et Théodore ne lui dit n'aurait pu le préparer à la vision que lui offrait son ami. Le premier choc qu'il reçut fut sa carrure, auparavant plus qu'imposante, désormais amaigrie. Sa peau semblait pendre, flasque, sur ses os. Son visage était émacié, son teint, cireux. De profondes cernes creusaient des sillons bleuâtres sous ses petits yeux noirs au regard vide. Draco eut un mouvement de recul que l'autre ne remarqua même pas. Il était immobile, assis droit sur son lit de fer, fixant le mur face à lui de son regard mort.

« - Goyle ? » tenta le blond.

Aucune réaction. C'était comme s'il avait parlé à un mur. Il s'approcha lentement, pas après pas.

« - Grégory ? », essaya-t-il en murmurant. « Greg ? » dit-il un peu plus fort devant l'absence de réaction totale du colosse amaigri en s'approchant un peu plus.

Goyle ne bougea pas plus que s'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Draco vint s'asseoir sur la chaise destinée aux visiteurs à côté du lit, se plaçant face à lui. Mais il ne parvint pas à capter son attention. Les yeux de son ami regardaient un point au dessus de sa tête. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Rien de ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa courte vie ne lui servirait dans cette situation. Il décida donc de lui parler.

« - Greg... Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, ni si tu te souviens de moi, mais c'est moi, Draco. Ça fait longtemps que je dois venir te voir, mais j'ai toujours repoussé. Je suis désolé. Je crois que j'avais peur. Et j'ai toujours peur, actuellement. Mais je devais venir te voir. C'est le rôle d'un ami, non ? ».

Il eut un petit rire gêné.

« - J'ai jamais été l'ami idéal, non ? Je me prenais pour un prince, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention aux autres. Je ne vous voyais tous que comme des êtres inférieurs. Mais j'ai changé. Beaucoup de choses que j'ai vécu m'ont fait revenir sur mes opinions et préjugés. Tu savais que j'avais vécu chez les Moldus ? Tu dois bien rire, intérieurement, Draco Malfoy vivant dans une pièce qui fait office de chambre, cuisine, salle de bain et salon, pauvre et totalement perdu chez les moldus... C'est bien loin de l'image que j'avais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'y ai appris qu'il était important d'avoir des gens sur qui compter dans la vie. Des amis, pas des pions que tu manipules pour qu'ils puissent mieux te servir... Je veux être là pour toi, maintenant. À Poudlard, tu étais, avec Crabbe, mon bouclier contre les éventuels fous qui osaient vouloir s'en prendre à moi physiquement. Je veux aujourd'hui être ton bouclier contre tout ce qui te retient ici. Je n'ai plus à jouer au parfait petit Malfoy désormais. »

Il continua à prononcer des phrases sans queue ni tête, lui racontant brièvement la vie qu'il avait menée depuis la fin de la guerre. Goyle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil. C'était à peine s'il clignait des yeux. Alors, comme pour combler le silence et le vide de la pièce, Draco parla, parla, parla...

« - Et puis l'an dernier, j'ai revu Potter. Tu vas trouver ça surprenant, mais nous avons été courtois l'un envers l'autre. Je l'ai recroisé à quelques occasion, parce qu'aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, il est ami avec Théodore. Tu imagines ? Potter, le Gryffondor par excellence, ami d'un Serpentard ? Sur le moment, j'ai cru à la blague de l'année mais quand j'ai vu que même Pansy était sérieuse, j'ai arrêté de rire. En fait, il n'est pas de si désagréable compagnie que ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour... »

Il consulta sa montre et eut une grimace.

« - Je vais bientôt devoir partir, Greg. Mère m'attend pour le thé. Je parie qu'elle va encore me parler d'Astoria Greengrass, tu sais, la sœur de Daphnée. Elle pense qu'elle ferait une parfaite épouse pour moi. Mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de me marier tout de suite... Et pas forcément avec elle. Je vais devoir lui expliquer que je peux trouver une petite amie sans qu'elle ait besoin de jouer les entremetteuses... »

Le verrou se fit entendre et le Guérisseur passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« - La visite est terminée, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« -Bien. » répliqua-t-il. « Je reviendrais. » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Goyle.

Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Il n'avait pu arracher aucune réaction à son ami. Il ne savait même pas si ce dernier le considérait comme tel. Il se sentit découragé. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire plus. Il avait sciemment évité le sujet de la guerre mais pensait en parler la prochaine fois. Peut-être tirerait-il ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement à la silhouette immobile. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, une voix éraillée, comme sortie d'outre-tombe stoppa sa progression.

« - A bientôt, Draco. »

Le Serpentard se retourna brutalement vers son condisciple. Il avait tourné la tête vers lui. La lumière crue donnait un aspect cadavérique des plus effrayants au sourire qu'il lui adressait. Il hocha la tête.

« - A bientôt, Gregory. »

Puis le Guérisseur verrouilla de nouveau la porte et entraîna le blond vers le Hall de l'hôpital. Et Draco souriait.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp.


	13. Chapitre 12

Note : Ce chapitre marque un changement de rating. Je ne suis pas très sûre de celui qui serait le plus adapté, donc dans le doute, je vais mettre T.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Jeudi 12 décembre 2002

La « Fée Bleue » était un bar-brasserie qui avait vu le jour huit mois plus tôt. La clientèle qui le fréquentait était très variée. Elle allait du simple sorcier aux modestes moyens aux plus fortunés, l'établissement présentant à sa carte une diversité impressionnante de boissons, de la plus bon-marché à la plus luxueuse et sa carte attirait tous types de sorciers par ses prix plus qu'abordables. Ainsi, des familles pouvaient venir prendre leurs repas sans frôler la crise cardiaque à la vue de l'addition et des couples ou des personnes seules trouvaient aussi leur bonheur parmi les plats plus élaborés qu'elle proposait. À la « Fée Bleue », tout le monde était le bienvenu. C'était aussi la plus grande fierté de Draco Malfoy.

Pendant un peu plus de deux ans, le jeune homme avait fait d'interminables démarches pour trouver des investisseurs et s'était souvent heurté à des refus. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli baisser les bras. Peu de gens lui faisaient confiance à cause de l'horrible tatouage qui tâchait son bras, vestige de ses erreurs de jeunesse. Il avait un peu d'argent de côté, de l'argent gagné à la sueur de son front dans un établissement moldu similaire à celui qu'il voulait ouvrir au bout du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait alors couru de boutique en boutique, avait visité les sorciers le plus fortunés, un épais dossier détaillant son projet avec précision sous le bras. Beaucoup lui avaient claqué la porte au nez avec une hypocrisie maîtrisée. Et contre toute attente, c'était George Weasley qui lui avait apporté son soutien. Il en avait été stupéfait.

Le rouquin avait beaucoup changé. Depuis la perte de son frère jumeau, il semblait plus sombre, comme amputé d'une partie de lui même. C'était son commerce, « Weasley et Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux », qui lui avait tenu la tête hors de l'eau, qui l'avait empêché de sombrer totalement. C'était également lui qui avait abordé Draco un soir, alors qu'il était attablé dans un coin du Chaudron Baveur, un whisky-pur-feu posé devant lui et l'envie désespérée de s'y noyer. Il avait tiré la chaise face au blond et s'était installé.

« - On parle beaucoup de toi ces temps-ci sur le Chemin de Traverse. » avait-il déclaré.

Draco l'avait regardé d'un œil vide.

« - On dit que l'héritier Malfoy chercherait quelqu'un pour financer un projet. Est-ce exact ? »

« - Ça l'est. », avait-il répondu simplement d'une voix atone.

« - Je pourrais jeter un œil à ce projet ? Il me semble ne pas t'avoir vu frapper à ma porte. Pourtant, je suis le plus proche du local que tu voudrais acheter. »

Le regard du blond s'était fait surpris et gêné. Il n'avait pas osé. Un avait un passé d'insultes trop chargé vis-à-vis des Weasley. Il s'était dit que le roux lui aurait ri au nez avant de le mettre dehors sans ménagements. L'attitude de l'homme face à lui le déconcertait. Il avait alors ramassé sa sacoche, sorti les documents qui présentaient son projet et les avait tendus au roux face à lui. Ce dernier s'était ensuite plongé dans la lecture, attentif. Seul le bruit des pages qu'il tournait rompait le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes. Draco l'observait, partagé entre le sentiment qu'il n'aurait qu'un refus supplémentaire et l'espoir fou qui commençait à le gagner. Après de longues minutes d'angoisse pour le blond, George avait refermé le dossier et avait plongé son regard dans le sien.

« - Ton projet me semble solide et réalisable. » avait-il dit. Draco attendait le « mais » qui allait inévitablement suivre cette phrase qu'il avait trop souvent entendu.

« - Je te suis », avait continué George.

La bouche de l'ex-Serpentard s'était grande ouverte, sous le choc. Les yeux écarquillés, il avait regardé le rouquin comme s'il ne pouvait y croire. George avait ri.

« - Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne plaisante jamais avec les affaires. Ma boutique marche bien, je suis en mesure de te financer. Et puis si ton bar tourne bien, ça me rapportera à moi aussi. Mes voisins se mordront les doigts de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Tu as une formation dans le métier, et je me doute que ton paternel t'a appris à gérer et diriger une entreprise. Ça me va. »

Draco avait failli sauter au cou de Weasley de lui donner sa chance. Il resta cependant assis bien droit sur sa chaise, conservant la retenue qu'on lui avait inculqué. Seule l'expression de son visage laissait transparaître sa joie. Ils avaient alors débuté une longue conversation pour se mettre d'accord sur leur arrangement et sur les modalités de remboursement de Draco. Et quelques mois plus tard émergeait « La Fée Bleue » juste en face des « Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

Au début, les gens avaient été méfiants et il avait peu de clients. Aujourd'hui, sa brasserie tournait bien et faisait des recettes régulières. Les Aurors venaient même fêter leurs succès de missions dans le décor chic et sobre de l'établissement. Une belle revanche sur la vie pour Draco Malfoy.

Vingt-deux heures. Hannah Abbot, la serveuse qu'il avait engagé deux mois plus tôt, virevoltait avec dextérité entre les tables pour servir les clients attablés en salle pendant qu'il s'occupait de ceux accoudés au bar. Le dernier tube des Bizzar'Sisters se jouait de façon diffuse dans la salle. Une voix bien connue s'éleva à la droite de Draco.

« - Un verre de ton alcool le plus fort Malfoy, s'il te plaît. »

La tête du blond se tourna si vite que ses vertèbres en craquèrent presque. Harry Potter venait de s'asseoir lourdement sur un tabouret à l'extrémité du bar sur lequel il s'était affalé. Il avait l'air épuisé, exaspéré, déprimé. Il lui servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu que Potter vida d'un trait.

« - Un autre, s'il te plaît. »

Draco le resservit et le verre se vida aussi vite que le premier. Décidément, Potter avait une bonne descente. Il n'avait même pas grimacé au premier verre. Il devait avoir de sacrés soucis pour venir boire seul à cette heure.

« - Tu n'as rien de plus fort ? », demanda l'ex-Gryffondor, un soupçon de contrariété dans la voix.

« - J'ai bien quelques alcools moldus mais tu n'as pas précisé ce que tu voulais », répondit Malfoy avec son sourire le plus commercial.

« - Alors sers moi ce que tu as de plus fort. », dit-il, exaspéré.

Le blond lui servit un shooter d'eau-de-vie. Le brun le vida avec autant de facilité que le whisky. Le barman de « La Fée Bleue » avait les yeux ronds et fut stupéfait lorsque son client lui réclama de nouveau la même chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses autres clients qui ne réclamaient pour le moment pas son attention. Il se reprit la bouteille, servit un nouveau verre à son ex-ennemi et engagea la conversation.

« - Qu'est-ce qui peut bien clocher dans ta vie de Gryffondor parfait pour que tu viennes te saouler ici ? », demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« - La vie de couple avec ma fiancée », maugréa Potter.

Draco le regarda avec surprise.

« - Tu parles de Weasley fille ? Je croyais qu'elle était la fiancée parfait. »

Les journaux avaient fait grand bruit des fiançailles du Survivant. Il était enfin décidé à demander en mariage Ginny Weasley, la flamboyante rousse qui l'aimait depuis de nombreuses années. Ils s'étaient même installés ensemble, tous deux désormais ayant quitté le statut d'étudiants pour un travail stable. Prévisible, avait pensé Draco, et totalement sans intérêt. Qu'était donc devenu le monde de l'information ? Potter ricana.

« - J'ai plus l'impression d'être tenu en laisse que de vivre une relation passionnelle et pleine d'amour et de joie. »

Alors, ça, c'était la meilleure. Potter, malheureux en ménage ?

« - Mais si tu l'as demandée en mariage, c'est parce que tu l'aimes un minimum, non ? ». Draco était déconcerté. Potter ricana de nouveau.

« - Elle m'a mis la pression. Et tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je le fasse. Molly a arrangé les fiançailles en me donnant la bague qu'Arthur lui avait offerte pour leur mariage. Hermione pensait qu'il était grand temps que je mette fin à ma vie de célibataire et en a parlé à Ginny qui me harcelait avec ça. »

C'était le scoop de l'année. Draco vérifia qu'aucune oreille indiscrète traînait. Il ne voulait pas que les journaliste rappliquent ici pour lui demander la teneur des confidences de Potter. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le brun avait cédé à une chose qu'il ne voulait visiblement pas. Lui même tenait bon face à l'insistance de sa mère pour le marier à Astoria, pourtant, seul Salazar savait à quel point elle pouvait être tenace et manipulatrice. Il prit le parti de la prudence et d'amener l'ex-Gryffondor sur des sujets plus légers.

« - Et donc c'est pourquoi tu es ici. T'échapper un peu du quotidien. »

« - Oui ! »

Potter avait répondu avec une telle conviction que quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Il décida de resservir quelques clients pour faire diversion. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le brun se saisir de la bouteille d'eau-de-vie et de remplir à nouveau son verre. Il soupira. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas trop boire, ni rendre le contenu de son estomac dans son établissement. Il revint vers lui.

« - Potter, ralentis un peu sur la boisson. Je ne tiens pas à ramasser tes régurgitations. »

« - Je tiens très bien l'alcool », assura ledit Potter en vidant un verre supplémentaire.

Des clients réclamèrent son attention et il abandonna le brun à son sort -et à sa bouteille. Il n'eut plus de répit jusqu'à minuit, heure à laquelle les clients commencèrent à quitter son établissement. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, il ne restait que Potter et Hannah avec qui il avait commencé le nettoyage. Quand ces tâches furent terminées, il dit à son employée qu'elle pouvait y aller, qu'il s'occupait du Potter désormais totalement ivre qui tenait assis uniquement grâce au bar qui soutenait son poids. Draco soupira.

« -Potter, on ferme, il est tant de t'en aller. »

« - Pas envie... »

Grimaçant, il s'approcha de lui et le saisit sous les aisselles pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il s'affaissa contre lui.

« - C'est bien ma veine... », murmura le blond.

Cahin-caha, il atteignirent la porte de la brasserie que Draco verrouilla d'un coup de baguette. Il baissa le rideau de fer sur la devanture avec difficulté, calant tant bien que mal Potter contre lui pour lui éviter une chute. Puis il tourna la tête vers le visage de son ancien rival.

« - Je vais te ramener chez toi. Où habites-tu ? »

« - Veux pas rentrer chez moi... »

Draco soupira.

« - Ta rouquine doit t'attendre, Potter. »

« - M'en fiche. Veux pas la voir. Pas aujourd'hui. »

Le blond eut la pensée fugace que Potter était extrêmement irritant. Il était harassé par sa journée de travail et devait en plus composer avec un homme ivre peu coopératif. Il lâcha un nouveau soupir de résignation.

« - Très bien. Je vais t'emmener chez moi. Tu dormiras sur le canapé. Et je te préviens, si tu vomis, tu te débrouilles pour nettoyer. »

Potter gloussa de son ton faussement menaçant. Draco le tint fermement contre lui et transplana. À l'arrivée, le brun tangua dangereusement et s'effondra contre le blond. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba, l'autre s'affalant sur lui. Il pesta. Il s'était fait mal dans sa chute et était sûr qu'il aurait des bleus le lendemain. Potter ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, s'installant confortablement contre lui, sans doute pour s'endormir. Il le repoussa sans ménagements, l'autre geignit. Il se redressa et entreprit de traîner l'ex-Gryffondor jusqu'au canapé. Il n'y paraissait pas, mais il pesait son poids. Il le hissa du mieux qu'il put et lui retira chaussures et veste. Potter gloussait.

« - Arrête de rire ! »

« - Tu as une tête vraiment mignonne quand tu ronchonnes », rit le brun.

« - Ma tête n'est pas mignonne, et je ne te permets pas, Potter. Nous n'avons pas gardé les hippogriffes ensemble ! »

« - Détends toi Malfoy... Tu ne ris donc jamais ? »

La voix était boudeuse. Le brun ressemblait à un enfant ainsi, le fixant avec un regard un peu flou. Draco se surprit à penser qu'il était presque adorable, très loin de l'image de l'Auror strict qu'il était. Il semblait avoir retrouvé l'innocence de ceux qui n'avaient pas vécu les atrocités de la guerre. Il secoua la tête. Il poussa doucement Potter à s'allonger sur le canapé et se redressa.

« - Je reviens. Je vais te chercher une couverture. »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et fouilla ses placards à la recherche d'une couette pour Potter. Avec un peu de chance, il se serait endormi lorsqu'il reviendrait et il pourrait enfin aller se coucher. Il n'appréciait pas forcément de jouer les anges gardiens mais il ne se voyait pas non plus abandonner le brun au milieu de la rue. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et retourna dans le salon. Le Gryffondor avait les yeux clos et sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire. L'alcool avait parfois les mêmes vertus qu'une bonne Potion de Sommeil. Il déposa délicatement la couverture sur le corps du brun et s'agenouilla pour placer un coussin sous sa tête. Au passage, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage endormi.

« - Merci Draco... »

Le faible soupire failli lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Il ne dormait pas ! Il amorça un geste pour se relever mais une main d'une fermeté surprenante agrippa la sienne et le tira vers le corps allongé. Il tomba maladroitement dessus. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer avec douceur et des cheveux ébouriffés frôlant sa peau. Il était tétanisé. Il ne savait que faire. Une main remonta dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Sa tête était nichée dans le cou du brun. Il n'osait plus bouger. Il se demandait si Potter le confondait inconsciemment avec sa fiancée. Soudain, deux lèvres se posant sur les siennes le coupèrent dans ses réflexions et il oublia tout. Les lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes et il pouvait sentir le goût de l'alcool sur la langue qui caressait maintenant sa bouche. Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait embrassé ainsi qu'il se laissa emporter, jetant aux orties les convenances, son éducation, le fait que c'était un homme qui lui faisait ressentir des sensations inédites et que cet homme était Potter. Il laissa tout de côté et prit plus activant part au baiser, couvrant le corps de Potter sous le sien et glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le connaître !

À demain,

Skipp.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Samedi 13 décembre 2003

« Teddy Lupin était un petit garçon de cinq ans et demie plein de vie », pensa Harry en voyant son filleul, engoncé dans une combinaison d'hiver rouge moldue, un bonnet de laine bleu cachant ses cheveux turquoise, courir dans la neige en poursuivant sa fiancée, une boule de neige à la main.

Harry et Ginny étaient arrivés deux heures plus tôt. Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy les avait invités pour l'heure du thé et ils resteraient dîner chez elle. En voyant les gros flocons tomer en tourbillons, le petit garçon avait été enchanté et avait sautillé sur place devant son parrain, l'enjoignant à aller faire un bonhomme de neige. En riant de son comportement, Harry avait soulevé Teddy dans ses bras et lui avait passé des vêtements d'hivers avant de s'habiller lui-même chaudement. Ginny avait suivit le mouvement et à eux trois, ils avaient édifié un bonhomme de neige géant, un peu biscornu, qui ne devait son équilibre qu'à la magie. Le jeune homme brun avait alors ramassé de la neige, en avait formé une boule et avait visé sa fiancée. Avec un cri faussement scandalisé, elle lui avait rendu la pareille et Teddy avait pris part à la bataille naissante avec un enthousiasme débordant. À présent, c'était chacun pour soi. Alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée en voyant la rousse s'écrouler dans la neige, plaquée par un petit Teddy victorieux, il sentit un choc à l'arrière de sa tête et quelque chose de froid lui couler dans le cou. Il se retourna vivement, cherchant la provenance de l'attaque sournoise et fit face à un jeune homme blond, grand, qui souriait narquoisement, un éclat de complicité dans le regard.

« - Tonton Draco ! » s'écria Teddy en voyant l'ex-Serpentard.

Il s'élança vers lui en courant, son bonnet chuta en cours de route. Ses cheveux bleu vif virèrent et prirent une teinte blond pâle alors qu'il sautait dans les bras du nouvel arrivant. Il adorait son grand cousin qu'il avait toujours appelé « Tonton » depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance en avril. Harry se souvenait du jour de leur rencontre.

Il avait fait beau et chaud en ce jour de fin avril et Harry était passé prendre Teddy pour une journée au parc de jeux. Il comptait profiter de sa journée de congé pour s'amuser avec le petit garçon qu'il voyait assez peu ces derniers temps. L'enfant avait passé l'après-midi à jouer avec son parrain qui avait clôturé cette sortie par un petit tour en balai. Teddy en avait été ravi. Il l'avait ensuite emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse pour lui acheter un livre de contes. Ils avaient ensuite décidé d'aller boire une limonade bien fraîche et c'est tout naturellement que Harry les avait mené à la brasserie de Draco. Il rendait souvent visite au jeune homme depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé dans son appartement. Si au début il avait plaidé l'ivresse et le blond l'accident, il leur était bien vite apparu que leur attirance d'un soir n'avait rien d'accidentel. Elle n'avait seulement été aidée par l'alcool que le brun avait ingurgité. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois par la suite, pour des rencontres qui étaient de plus en plus éloignées des soirées entre amis qu'il prétextait avoir lorsque Ginny lui demandait où il allait. Il avait poussé la porte de l'établissement et c'était Hannah qui les avait accueilli et placés. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait apporté leurs commandes et Draco avait délaissé le bar pour venir les saluer.

« - C'est ton filleul, Potter ? » avait-il demandé bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

« - Oui. Dis bonjour, Teddy. »

« - Bonjour. » avait murmuré l'enfant en détaillant l'adulte qui les avait rejoint.

« - Je te présente Draco Malfoy. C'est ton grand cousin. Sa maman est la sœur de Mamy. »

« - Mais il est trop grand pour être mon cousin », avait répondu Teddy avec la certitude que son raisonnement était implacable. « Dis, Je peux t'appeler Tonton Draco ? » avait-il ajouté en tournant ses grands yeux vers le blond.

Ce dernier avait d'abord été interloqué mais avait répondu par l'affirmative à la question de son petit cousin. Ils n'avaient ensuite pas tardé à rentrer chez Andromeda et depuis, l'enfant vouait une adoration égale à celle qu'il avait pour son parrain à Draco. Cela l'avait conduit à faire la connaissance de sa tante dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il aimait bien cette femme qui semblait beaucoup plus vieille que sa mère bien que seules quelques petites années les séparent, et beaucoup plus humaine que Narcissa. Teddy reprit la parole.

« - Dis, dis, dis Tonton, tu joues avec nous ? On fait des bataille de neige. Tu seras dans mon équipe contre Parrain et Ginny ! »

« - Tu vas finir par tomber malade, Teddy » contrecarra cette dernière. « On joue déjà depuis deux heures, tu vas avoir froid. Et puis ta grand-mère va sûrement bientôt servir le repas. »

Teddy sembla déçu.

« - Je te promets qu'on jouera à la neige une autre fois mon grand », promit Draco. « Mais pour le moment, nous devrions aller nous mettre au chaud. » ajouta-t-il pour tempérer le refus de Ginny.

Bien qu'il s'entende très bien avec l'un des frères de la rouquine, il avait du mal à être amical avec elle. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que l'homme dont il tombait de jour en jour plus amoureux était aussi son fiancé. Parfois, il se demandait si elle savait, si elle le sentait. Elle de son côté lui avait toujours gardé rancune.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la maison d'Andromeda. Teddy était accroché à lui comme un koala à sa branche et lui racontait sa journée avec enthousiasme. Harry marchait près de lui, une de ses mains tenant celle de la rousse. Son autre main frôlait de temps à autre celle de Draco que chaque contact électrifiait. Ça faisait un an qu'ils se voient tous les deux. Et ces derniers mois, le blond avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Des mots qu'il s'était toujours gardé de lui dire. Il avait peur d'être blessé. Peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Cette peur était motivée par le fait que le brun ait fixé une date de mariage avec Weasley fille. Lui, il était près à laisser de côté tout ce qui avait fait sa vie depuis toujours mais Harry semblait finalement vouloir se poser avec sa fiancée. Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis les choses au clair avec lui, Draco refusait de mettre un terme à leurs « soirées entre amis ».

Andromeda les accueilli avec de grandes tasses de chocolat chaud et prit le blond dans ses bras.

« - Je suis contente que tu aies pu te libérer pour dîner avec nous ce soir. Teddy était impatient de te voir. »

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son chocolat. Il toussa, masquant son trouble derrière sa tasse. Il allait devoir passer la soirée à proximité de l'ex-Serpentard sans pouvoir le toucher d'aucune manière et ne rien laisser transparaître devant Ginny. La situation lui échappait de plus en plus. Ces derniers temps, il avait du mal à composer avec ses sentiments pour la rousse et pour le blond. Tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit. Bien sûr, il aimait Ginny, mais il aurait voulu donner à leur couple plus de temps pour se construire. Mais la semaine précédente, lors qu'un déjeuné au Terrier, Molly avait relancé le sujet du mariage sur le tapis et il n'avait pas pu s'y soustraire. Ginny avait proposé la date du samedi dix-sept janvier deux mille quatre et il s'était entendu répondre oui. L'organisation ne serait pas un problème car la mère de sa fiancée y travaillait depuis leurs fiançailles. D'un autre côté, il y avait Draco. Le fait de cacher la véritable nature de leurs rapports lui donnaient un fort sentiment d'excitation. Peut-être était-ce parce que ça avait le goût de l'interdit. Peut-être était-ce autre chose. Parfois, après l'amour, il restait éveillé plusieurs heures à simplement écouter le son apaisant de la respiration de son amant endormi. Dans ces situations, Harry s'autorisait des gestes tendres qu'il n'osait pas habituellement. Le fait de ne pas savoir ce que le blond pensait le bloquait également. Il avait eu plusieurs nuit d'insomnie pour débrouiller les sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

Ils passèrent à table vers dix-neuf heures trente. La conversation portait sur la dernière affaire d'Harry, celle qui s'ajoutait au foutoir personnel du jeune Auror. Rapidement, il orienta la discussion sur un autre sujet qui dévia à son tour sur son mariage imminent. Draco semblait présenter un vif intérêt pour tout ce qui concernait l'organisation, allant même jusqu'à donner des conseils à Ginny avec toute l'hypocrisie dont il était capable tout en jeta des regards discrets au brun. Ce dernier se demandait à quoi jouait Malfoy, mais il était certain que cela l'amusait au plus haut point. Il n'y avait pas plus ironique que l'amant donnant des conseils à la future mariée, et le tout subtilement glissé. Soudain, il sentit un pied se frotter doucement contre le sien sous la table. Draco parlait toujours avec Ginny mais un léger sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres. Harry s'étouffa avec son ragoût. Il était outré qu'il ose faire cela en présence de son filleul, d'Andromeda et surtout de sa fiancée. C'était totalement inconvenant, surtout que le pied montait lentement et qu'il sentait son corps réagir. Il toussa, essayant de faire sortir le morceau de viande qui s'était logé en travers de sa gorge, en vain.

« - Anapneo. », prononça Malfoy avec un rictus moqueur, après s'être saisi de sa baguette qui était posée sur la table, à côté de lui.

Sentant sa gorge se dégager, Harry fut pris d'une quinte de toux rendant son visage rouge et faisant apparaître de petites larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il jeta un regard furieux à son amant.

« - On dit merci quand on est poli, Potter », dit ce dernier, cachant habilement son hilarité. « Tu devrais faire attention, ce serait dommage que tu meures aussi peu de temps avant ton mariage. »

L'œil noir, le brun envoya une mise en garde silencieuse au blond qui s'en ficha ostensiblement. Le sujet était sensible pour Potter, mais aussi pour Draco. Qu'il n'en ait aucune idée n'avait pas grande importance pour le Serpentard. Il voulait qu'Harry culpabilise un peu. Il ne cessa de te taquiner au cours du repas, le titillant sous la table par un un jeu de jambe parfaitement maîtrisé pour être indétectable aux autres personnes qui dînaient en leur présence. Lorsque Ginny s'inquiéta de le voir aussi rouge, il prétexta avoir bu trop de vin et Draco rit intérieurement. « La pauvre, pensait-il, si elle savait... »

À la fin du repas, Teddy fit diversion en disant bonne nuit à chaque personne autour de la table puis demanda avec insistance pour que ce soit Draco qui vienne le border. Harry en profita pour s'éclipser aux toilettes. Le blond se leva élégamment et prit la main du petit garçon qui le tira en direction des escaliers.

La chambre de son petit cousin était à l'image de ses cheveux : très colorée. Tellement que Draco ne pouvait retenir une grimace à chaque fois qu'il y entrait. Le petit garçon enfila rapidement son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit recouvert de lourdes couvertures épaisses. Le blond le borda et l'embrassa sur le front.

« - Bonne nuit Teddy. »

« - Bonne nuit Tonton Draco », dit le petit garçon en se tournant vers la porte et en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche. L'adulte lui caressa brièvement les cheveux et rebroussa chemin vers la porte quand il fut arrêté par la voix de son petit cousin.

« - Tonton Draco ? »

« - Oui mon grand ? »

« - Pourquoi t'as pas d'amoureuse comme Parrain ? »

Il fut décontenancé par la question enfantine. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Teddy que l'absence d'une femme dans sa vie était en grande partie à cause de la présence d'Harry dans son esprit. Alors il choisit la solution de la prudence.

« - Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque. »

« - C'est quoi « réciproque » ? » demanda Teddy avec curiosité.

« - Ça veut dire si la personne m'aime aussi. »

« - Ah... Bah tu devrais lui demander alors... » bailla le petit garçon.

« - Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Teddy. »

Il éteignit les chandelles en sortant et se heurta à Potter. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa conversation avec l'enfant, car il lui poserait d'interminables questions. Mais ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsque le brun l'attira contre lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte en lui rendant fougueusement son baiser. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser toute la soirée. Comme un écho à ses pensées, Harry se recula et murmura.

« - J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée... »

Draco sourit et reprit possession de sa bouche. Aucun d'eux ne vit les yeux écarquillés du petit garçon qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte que son tonton avait laissé entrouverte. Il avait oublié d'aller aux toilettes, mais il se recula dans l'ombre de sa chambre et se recoucha, un peu choqué par ce qu'il avait vu. Il se demanda pourquoi son parrain faisait des bisous d'amoureux à son Tonton Draco alors qu'il allait bientôt se marier avec Ginny.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À bientôt,

Skipp.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Mardi 14 décembre 2004

James n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Ginny était en déplacement pour couvrir le match des Tornades de Tutshill contre les Harpies de Holyhead. Elle avait rapidement repris le travail après la naissance de leur enfant, désormais âgé de trois mois, et le nourrisson passait le plus clair de son temps chez ses grands-parents, Harry et Ginny ayant tous deux des emplois du temps très chargés. Et c'était actuellement un Harry Potter complètement dépassé par les événements qui tentait en vain de calmer son fils.

Il avait tout essayé. Il l'avait nourri, fait faire son rot, changé, bercé, avait essayé sans succès de chantonner, avait fait le pitre avec un hochet, l'avait couché et avait actionné le mobile magique au dessus de son lit, lui avait parlé d'une voix douce, l'avait câliné... Rien ne fonctionnait. Il faisait à présent les cent pas dans son salon, berçant doucement le bébé qui ne cessait sa colère. Prit d'une impulsion, il fait apparaître de douces lumières colorées du bout de sa baguette pour amuser son enfant. Il se calma quelques secondes et se remit à hurler. Harry reprit son manège en sentant un sérieux mal de tête poindre son son crâne. Il était tenté d'appeler Molly, Hermione ou Neville à l'aide mais il les savait tous très occupés.

Il avait pourtant été si heureux à la naissance de James. Le bébé était assez grand pour un nourrisson et avait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux couleur auburn sur le sommet du crâne. La couleur de ses yeux avait oscillé quelques jours entre le vert et le marron pour se stabiliser sur un noisette clair. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et un sentiment de fierté intense s'était emparé de lui. C'était son fils qu'il tenait contre lui. Son petit bébé à lui. Il avait enfin la famille dont il avait rêvé petit.

Seulement, il avait bien vite déchanté. Sa femme avait pris quelques semaines pour récupérer de sa grossesse et de l'accouchement et pour passer du temps avec son fils mais avait déclaré un soir s'ennuyer à la maison. Au bout de deux mois, elle avait repris son activité professionnelle et n'hésitait pas une seconde à couvrir des événements sportifs qui la tenait éloignée de la maison pour deux ou trois jours. Et Harry s'occupait de James en rentrant du travail.

Le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée prit soudain une teinte vert vif. Harry remercia la puissance supérieure qui avait entendu ses appels au secours silencieux et lui envoyait avec bonté une aimable personne pour l'aider. La silhouette tournoya un instant dans la cheminée avant de s'immobiliser et d'en sortir avec élégance. Pas la moindre trace de suie n'avait été déposée sur le tapis. L'homme qui se tenait désormais devant lui n'était certainement pas venu pour l'aider et pour le moment, son visage n'exprimait pas la moindre amabilité. Il affichait plutôt une grimace affectée due au vacarme dans lequel il avait atterrit.

« - Malfoy ? »

Incrédule, Harry ne pouvait que le regarder, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Surtout pas ici, chez lui. Son visage était fermé, bien qu'un agacement grandissant était nettement visible sur son visage.

« - Potter, fais taire ton gosse. »

Il en avait de bonnes, lui. Comme s'il n'essayait pas depuis plus d'une heure. Mais le ton froid, sec et méprisant du blond le surprit grandement.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je tente de faire ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Et il était à bout. Son ton était monté progressivement et les pleurs de James avaient redoublé lorsque son père avait élevé la voix. Harry avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Son mal de tête empirait, il ne parvenait pas à calmer son fils, et son amant se pointait chez lui, au beau milieu de la soirée, alors que quiconque pouvait débarquer à l'improviste et trouver la présence du blond vraiment étrange. Car si aux yeux de tous ils offraient une entente désormais cordiale l'un envers l'autre, il se dit qu'il serait difficile de trouver une explication convaincante à la présence du propriétaire de « La Fée Bleue » dans son salon. Et il n'envisageait pas de dévoiler la nature exacte de la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'ex-Serpentard.

Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent. Il n'appréciait pas le ton de Potter. Et le gosse piquait une grosse colère. Sa tête commença à bourdonner. Il s'approcha lentement du jeune père et de son enfant. Il se pencha sur le bébé braillard et l'observa attentivement. Il était un peu potelé et semblait être un mélange équilibré entre Potter et Weasley fille. « Il était aussi une preuve supplémentaire des préférences de Harry », pensa-t-il amèrement. L'enfant ouvrit brusquement les yeux et Draco eut la désagréable impression qu'il le fixait. En fait, il le fixait réellement. Il s'était tu. Son petit visage commença à grimacer et le jeune homme eut peur qu'il ne se remette à crier. À raison. Si les hurlements du nourrisson ne lui meurtrissaient pas autant les tympans, il aurait été fasciné par l'air que pouvaient contenir les poumons d'un être aussi petit. Il voulait que l'enfant se calme mais un coup d'œil à Potter lui apprit que son amant était dépassé par la situation. Exaspéré, il tira sa baguette de sa manche avec élégance et, d'un geste fluide, la pointa sur le bébé.

« -Silencio ! »

Le silence fut agréable aux oreilles de Draco. Il regarda avec une certaine satisfaction le bébé qui continuait à s'époumoner sans le moindre son. Tout sourire et fier d'avoir trouvé une solution qui n'avait pas semblé effleurer Potter, il leva les yeux vers ce dernier. Son sourire se mua en grimace. Son amant ne semblait pas content du tout.

« - Draco Malfoy, ça ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ? », rugit-il, littéralement hors de lui.

« - Je te rends simplement service, je te signale. Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de maîtriser la situation il me semble ! »

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord ? », dit-il, toujours furieux.

« - Tu me manquais, Potter », répliqua le blond d'un ton cassant.

Le brun se figea, toute colère envolée. Il détailla Malfoy, dont le regard se posait un peu partout dans la pièce sauf sur lui, et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé derrière lui. Il sentait que malgré le ton du jeune homme, il avait dit la vérité. Son attitude gênée parlait bien plus que toutes les paroles de dénégations qu'il pourrait prononcer. Ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensembles ces derniers mois. Entre sa femme, son travail et la naissance de son fils qui s'ajoutait à l'équation, ils n'avaient partagé que quelques minutes, quelques baisers et étreintes volés au temps.

« - Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un hibou », dit-il, radouci. « Ginny aurait pu être ici... »

« - Je savais qu'elle serait au match ce soir. », répondit-il, soudain prit de passion pour les ongles de sa main gauche.

Harry reporta son attention sur James, qui, entre temps, s'était calmé. Son petit visage avait fini par s'apaiser et il avait mis son pouce dans sa bouche, geste qu'il faisait automatiquement avant de s'endormir. Il soupira discrètement de soulagement et leva le sortilège de silence imposé par Malfoy.

« -Je vais le coucher », annonça-t-il, se levant et se dirigeant vers l'étage.

Le blond eut un léger hochement de tête et il monta. Il était mal à l'aise de la présence de son amant sous son toit. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, c'était toujours dans l'appartement de Draco. Il déposa doucement son fils dans son berceau et mit en marche le mobile magique. Le bébé papillonnait des yeux, il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Harry quitta la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte et redescendit dans le salon. Draco ne s'était pas assis, comme s'il n'osait pas.

« - Je m'attendais à voir un Potter miniature », dit Draco à mi-voix pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« - Je trouve qu'il nous ressemble à tous les deux. »

« - J'ai vu. »

Le brun soupira. Il était las de toute cette situation. Il s'affala contre le dossier du canapé, reversant la tête et ferma les yeux. Tout était tellement compliqué... Sa vie lui échappait totalement. Elle lui avait toujours échappé. À l'âge de quinze mois, il avait été privé de ses parents. On l'avait ensuite placé dans la seule famille qui lui restait. Une famille qui le détestait. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde magique, il avait cru à une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ, une promesse de bonheur nouveau. Mais la menace de Voldemort s'était fait de plus en plus présente d'année en année. Lorsqu'il était enfin venu à bout du Lord Noir, il avait vu une perspective de se reconstruire, de redevenir quelqu'un de normal. Sous l'impulsion du moment, il avait fait des promesses à Ginny, des promesses qui sur le moment lui avaient paru être la meilleure des choses à faire. Ces mêmes promesses qui l'avaient peu à peu écrasé jusqu'à l'asphyxie lorsqu'il avait pu voir toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à lui. Ces promesses qui s'étaient rappelées à lui de jour en jour sous la pression constante et combinée de Molly et Ginny. Les Weasley étant ce qui se rapprochait de plus de la famille qu'il n'avait pas eu, il s'était senti obligé de les honorer. Il ne voulait pas les blesser et il ne voulait pas non plus être rejeté par eux. Il avait désormais sa propre famille, et la relation secrète et indéfinie qui le liait à Draco devait cesser. Il ne voulait pas que son fils en pâtisse.

« - Je suis fatigué... Tellement fatigué de tout ça. »

Draco s'approcha. Le brun n'avait pas bougé.

« - Je sais. Moi aussi. »

« - Approche »

Il fit quelques pas de plus. Ils étaient si proches que leurs jambes se touchaient. Harry ne bougeait pas. Il ouvrit seulement les yeux, fixant le plafond comme si la solution à ses problèmes allait s'y inscrire. Le blond attendit qu'il parle. Il savait qu'ils devaient avoir une conversation sérieuse mais n'avait pas le courage de la lancer. Être venu ici représentait à ses yeux un effort déjà considérable.

« - Draco... »

Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard vert, tellement troublé de son amant.

« - Tu vas me demander de partir ? »

Harry se sentait comme pris par un tourbillon de sentiments qui l'étouffaient. Tout se mêlait, se brouillait dans son esprit. Des souvenirs, des bribes de conversations, ce qu'il ressentait, tout était un énorme nœud qui pesait sur son cœur, un mélange entre devoir et passion, prudence et insécurité, sûreté et hypothèse.

« - Je... ».

Il déglutit, semblant chercher ses mots.

« - On ne peut pas continuer, Draco. On ne peut pas, je ne peux plus. »

Draco se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, agrippa ses mains.

« - Je savais que ça finirait comme ça. Tu avais choisi depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était calme, résignée. Il ne semblait aucunement surpris, aucunement affecté.

« - Tout ceci... C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. Ma vie a toujours été une succession de gâchis en tous genres. »

Draco se pencha légèrement vers lui, collant son front contre le sien. Ses yeux étaient visés à ceux de son amant. Leurs murmures résonnaient presque aussi fort que des cris dans le silence de la grande maison.

« - Et ma vie à moi, Potter, qu'est-elle ? »

« - Je suis désolé. »

« - Et moi donc... Et moi donc. »

Le blond baissa les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas sur son visage ce que ses paroles lui causaient. Le brun, lui, avait le regard fuyant.

« - Tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de ta petite famille désormais. De toute façon, tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur. Une belle erreur, mais soyons réalistes : le Survivant et l'ex-Mangemort ? Ça n'aurait été bon pour personne . Sauf peut-être pour Skeeter, imagine le papier qu'elle aurait pu sortir là-dessus... »

Il se permit un petit rire face à l'ironie de ses propos. Il avait mal, mais il ne perdrait pas la face. Il n'avouerait jamais à Potter à quel point cette discussion lui coûtait.

« - La ferme, Malfoy. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Les erreurs ne durent pas aussi longtemps. »

Draco eut un sourire amer.

« - Parfois si. Oublie, Potter. Oublie tout. Moi je le ferais. Ce n'est pas comme si l'on s'était promis quelque chose, toi et moi. »

Harry serrait les dents. Malfoy se fichait complètement de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pour lui, cela ne représentait rien, il était inconscient de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point cette conversation qui sonnait comme la dernière qu'ils auraient l'affectait.

« - Soit, alors. »

Aucun d'eux ne se détacha de l'autre. Entre eux, c'était beaucoup de secrets, beaucoup de non dit. C'était leurs actes qui disaient leurs sentiments mais ils étaient trop aveugles pour les voir. Leurs paroles se démentaient mais ils étaient trop sourds, ou peut-être trop fiers pour s'en rendre compte. Et ça prenait fin dans le calme et l'indifférence apparents alors qu'intérieurement, ils hurlaient. Harry se pencha brusquement vers Draco, prit d'une impulsion, et l'embrassa. « Pour la dernière fois », pensèrent-ils de concert. Le blond se releva, brisant le contact physique entre eux, et, sur un salut courtois, prit congé de son ex-amant par Cheminette.

Assis dans son fauteuil de couleur caramel, un verre d'alcool à la main, il laissa évacuer toute sa rage et son chagrin.

Le regard fixé sur les flammes, Harry laissa couler les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper du coin de ses yeux.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp.

PS : Cette fiction comporte encore une dizaine de chapitres;)


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Jeudi 15 décembre 2005

Huit heures trente. Il ouvrirait les portes de « La Fée Bleue » dans une heure et demie et Hannah devait arriver d'ici une heure. Il avait ensorcelé un balai pour qu'il nettoie rapidement le plancher et un chiffon qui lustrait le bar. Pendant ce temps, il remontait de la cave des bouteilles qui empliraient les étagères situées derrière le comptoir ainsi qu'un carton débordant de décorations de Noël. Il n'avait pas encore décoré sa devanture et il était grand temps qu'il s'y attelle. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas. Des coups retentirent contre la porte vitrée et il sursauta, sortant de ses pensées encombré par différents arrangements de vitrine. Pansy lui adressait de grands signes de la main. Il soupira et déverrouilla la porte. Elle entra d'un pas énergique et avec bonne humeur.

« - Coucou Draco ! »

« - Pansy. »

« - Oh, on dirait que quelqu'un est grognon ce matin... Des problèmes avec ta femme ? » demanda-t-elle, feignant l'indifférence.

Il savait très bien que son ton faussement léger était une façade et que sa question en soulevait d'autres. Pansy était une incorrigible curieuse, avide de potins en tous genres. Il savait aussi qu'avec le temps, elle avait affiné sa technique et que ses proies se voyaient contraintes de cracher le morceau.

« - Ma femme se porte très bien, ma chère. Qu'en est-il de ton mari ? »

« - Théo est heureux. »

« - Je ne savais pas qu'il était capable d'exprimer autre chose que de l'ennui profond. L'esprit de Noël ? »

Pansy eut un sourire.

« - Je suis enceinte. »

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que ses deux amis essayaient d'avoir un enfant et leurs tentatives se soldaient irrémédiablement par des échecs qui rendaient l'humeur de Théodore un peu plus morose chaque jour et laissaient Pansy dans un profond désarroi qui l'entraînaient vers la dépression lentement mais sûrement. Elle avait fait plusieurs fausses-couches et il se doutait que si elle l'avait informé avec ce sourire, c'était parce que c'était sérieux.

« - Depuis combien de temps ? », s'entendit-il demander.

« - Un peu plus de trois mois. Je voulais être sûre de moi avant de l'annoncer à quiconque. Tu es le premier à savoir, en dehors de Théo.

« - C'est formidable, Pansy » dit-il, sincèrement réjouit pour son amie.

Dans un élan de sentimentalisme, il enlaça la jeune femme. Il se laissait rarement aller à ce genre de gestes spontanés, ce qui leur apportait plus de vérité, plus de valeur. Pansy se laissa aller quelques secondes dans les bras du blond, savourant la joie de son ami pour elle puis brisa doucement l'étreinte.

« - D'après mon médicomage, tout se passe très bien », dit-elle doucement. « Mais c'est pour parler de toi que je suis venue. »

« - Pourquoi ? » grimaça-t-il discrètement.

« - Pourquoi as-tu épousé Astoria, Draco ? »

C'était le vœux de ses parents. Draco, à la fin de la guerre, avait juré qu'il trouverait seul la personne qui partagerait sa vie, qu'il n'épouserait pas quelqu'un que ses parents auraient choisi pour lui. Il avait toujours tenu bon face à l'entêtement de sa mère et déviait toujours le sujet lorsqu'il rendait visite à son père. Pansy savait tout cela et en serait tombée sur les fesses si son éducation n'avait pas été aussi stricte quand Draco lui avait confié sa décision d'épouser la jeune femme blonde. Elle avait spéculé de longs moments sur les motivations de son ami, son mari ne prêtant d'une oreille distraite à ses investigations.

« - C'était la meilleure chose à faire », répondit-il en soupirant.

« - Je pensais que tu avais décidé de laisser une chance à l'amour et au hasard. Des critères totalement exclus dans un mariage arrangé. »

« - L'amour ne sert à rien. C'est juste douloureux. »

L'amertume dans la voix du blond conforta Pansy dans son hypothèse. Elle l'avait soupçonné de fréquenter quelqu'un et que cette relation s'était terminée. Elle l'avait connu froid et la guerre l'avait encore plus renfermé, endurci. Et puis il y avait un peu moins de trois ans, elle l'avait vu s'épanouir, tout doucement. Il laissait plus libre court à ses sentiments, souriait plus souvent et plus naturellement. Puis il était redevenu fermé, comme avant, sans aucun signe avant coureur. Elle se souvenait du jour où, lui rendant une petite visite, elle l'avait trouvé avachi dans un de ses fauteuils, la mine fatiguée, l'œil terne. Son appartement était dans un désordre peu commun au blond qu'elle avait toujours connu soigné. Un seul regard échangé l'avait dissuadée de poser la moindre des dizaines de questions qui se pressaient au bout de sa langue, mais ça n'avait pas empêché son cerveau d'entrer en action.

« - Et si tu me disais comment et pourquoi tu en arrives à cette conclusion ? »

Draco se détourna, évitant de croiser le regard de la brune. Prétextant mollement qu'il avait encore du travail avant l'ouverture, il se saisit du carton de décoration et entreprit d'ensorceler boules et guirlandes pour qu''elles s'arrangent harmonieusement sur sa vitrine, sous son regard avisé qui ne trompait pas sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle insisterait, qu'elle deviendrait insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte tout. Mais il ne voulait pas parler de Potter. Potter dont la rouquine de femme avait de nouveau le ventre arrondi. D'après les commérages qu'il avait entendu dans son établissement, c'était prévu pour avril. Il ne voulait pas que Pansy sache, qu'elle décèle à quel point il était affecté. Il était quelqu'un de fier et n'avouerait jamais une de ses faiblesses. Devant son silence, Pansy insista doucement.

« Draco, parle-moi. Raconte-moi. »

D'un autre côté, il était très tentant de s'ouvrir à son amie, d'avoir une oreille attentive pour l'écouter, une voix amicale pour le conseiller, une épaule rassurante pour le consoler. Il savait la brunette fine Serpentarde mais il était convaincu qu'elle n'utiliserait rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire contre lui. C'était sa fierté qui le retenait. Et peut-être aussi la peur du jugement. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Pansy. Elle semblait inquiète pour lui, semblait réellement lui apporter son aide ou tout du moins son soutien.

« - On se connaît depuis qu'on a sept ans. Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu vas mal ? J'ai appris à te déchiffrer, mon cher. Tu as été heureux, je l'ai vu. Astoria ne te rends pas heureux, tu t'es marié pour donner le change, mais à qui ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape, concevoir un héritier pour faire plaisir à tes parents ? Parle-moi, bon sang, ça me vexe que tu n'aies pas assez confiance en moi pour t'épancher ! »

Draco encaissa les reproches, accusa le coup de ce que son amie avait deviné. Le poids du secret pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules alors il se mit à raconter tout. Il lui raconta la soirée où tout avait commencé. Il expliqua ses ressentis, ses premières impressions. Puis les rencontres suivantes, les moments tendus, gênés puis plein de complicité qu'ils avaient partagé. Il conta ensuite leurs baisers, leurs étreintes, ses sentiments naissants. Il lui confia ses doutes, ses appréhensions, son désarroi lorsqu'il avait apprit la date de mariage de Potter et la soirée horrible qu'il avait passé, seul dans son appartement trop silencieux. Il lui dit avoir su dès ce jour que leur relation se dégraderait et c'était ce qui était arrivé. Ses souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête au fur et à mesure de son récit. Il se souvenait de l'attitude décomposée de son ex-amant lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé le grossesse de sa femme. Il avait serré Draco très fort contre lui. Cette nuit-là, ils l'avaient passée blottis l'un contre l'autre, faisant semblant de dormir mais tous deux trop préoccupés par les conséquences que ça apportait dans leur vie. Il termina par les rendez-vous qui s'espaçaient de plus en plus, qui devenaient plus brefs aussi pour finalement conduire à une rupture douloureuse.

Tout au long des confidences de son ami, Pansy était passée par toute une palette d'émotions qu'elle avait réussi à tenir intérieures avec brio. Elle avait d'abord été extrêmement surprise en entendant le nom de Potter sortir de la bouche du blond, et d'une autre manière que s'il crachait une insulte. Son choix lui avait de plus paru surprenant car elle ne s'était jamais doutée que son ami puisse entretenir une relation avec un homme. Mais il fallait dire que Draco avait toujours été discret sur ses relations, et plus il avançait dans son récit, plus leur attirance mutuelle lui semblait naturelle. Ils avaient déjà eu une forte relation à l'époque de Poudlard après tout, et un proverbe disait que la haine et l'amour étaient très proches. Elle avait ensuite été attendrie lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de petites anecdotes qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, puis s'était sentie triste quand il avait conté la fin de leur relation. Au moment de la rupture, elle laissa éclater sa colère.

« - Ce n'est qu'un stupide Gryffondor sans cervelle ! », s'emporta-t-elle.

Draco sursauta à l'éclat de voix de Pansy et la regarda, surpris.

« - D'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, c'est toi qu'il aime, pas la rouquine ! »

Le blond eut un petit sourire, heureux que son amie prenne sa défense, même un an après les faits, mais triste que Potter n'ait pas considéré les choses sous cette angle.

« - Et toi ! »

Elle s'avança vers lui en pointant un doigt menaçant en direction de son torse.

« - Tu es aussi stupide que lui ! »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Tu lui as tendu le bâton pour te faire battre ! Tu aurais dû le retenir au lieu de lui dire que tu étais d'accord pour que ça s'arrête ! »

« - Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord... », marmonna le blond.

« - C'était tout comme ! Et on ne t'a jamais dit de ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte ? Vous les hommes, vous êtes _si stupides_ ! »

Draco la regarda, ahuri. Il ne l'avait jamais vue se mettre dans un tel état, sauf lorsqu'il avait été marqué. Elle le jaugeait avec sévérité et il se sentit rétrécir sous son regard. Puis elle s'approcha à grands pas de lui et l'étreignit, le serrant fort contre son petit corps. Il ne comprenait plus rien à l'attitude de la brune, ni à ce qui venait de se passer.

« - Oh Draco, Potter et toi êtes si stupides... C'est un tel gâchis. »

Il l'entendit renifler contre son cou comme si des sanglots allaient s'échapper de sa gorge. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'éloigna un peu de lui mais gardant ses mains dans les siennes.

« - Excuse-moi, ce doivent-être les hormones . »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire contrit et son regard se fit de nouveau sérieux.

« - Si je croise Potter sur mon chemin, je te jure que je lui arrache une partie de son anatomie bien particulière et crois-moi, ça va lui faire très mal. »

« - Pansy ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de laisser échapper, légèrement indigné.

« - C'est bon... Je plaisantais. Mais que je ne le croise pas. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée Draco. »

Médusé par les sautes d'humeurs de la jeune femme, il ne put que la voir atteindre la porte avec un petit sourire et sortir vivement dans la rue. En repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, il eut la désagréable impression de s'être fait manipulé par son amie. Elle n'était pas une Serpentarde pour rien...

* * *

Un avis? Je serais ravie de le connaître!

A demain,

Skipp.


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Samedi 16 décembre 2006

La famille Potter déambulait sur le marché de Noël qui s'était établit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ginny poussait un Albus bien emmitouflé dans une cape fourrée installé dans une poussette. Harry portait James d'un bras et de l'autre, il tenait la main d'un Teddy surexcité et émerveillé. James, du haut de de ses deux ans ouvrait de grands yeux à chaque stand de jouets qu'il voyait. Le petit Métamorphomage, lui, était captivé par une reproduction plus vraie que nature du Poudlard Express et de la célèbre école de sorciers. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour que l'enfant s'adonne à sa contemplation fascinée. Il avait hâte de pouvoir étudier au château où toute sa famille était passée mais il devait encore patienter trois longues années avant de pouvoir faire sa rentrée. Sa hâte s'expliquait par les récits des aventures de son parrain qui lui avaient été contées et par la perspective de voir Victoire Weasley tous les jours. Il aimait beaucoup la petite fille et passait tout son temps à jouer aux explorateurs avec elle dans le jardin des Weasley lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Une petite pression sur sa main lui indiqua que Harry voulait avancer et il le suivit quand soudain, il vit une chevelure pâle reconnaissable entre mille sortir d'une des nombreuses échoppes de la rue grouillante de monde.

« - Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il en tirant vivement sur la manche de l'adulte. « Il y a Tonton Draco là-bas ! »

Ledit Harry tourna la tête d'un mouvement brusque en direction du point que Teddy pointait du doigt et reconnut à son tour Draco Malfoy. Il sentit son estomac se tordre d'un sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité. Il avait appris par le journal l'an dernier le mariage de son ex-amant et très récemment, de la bouche de Théodore, la naissance du fils du couple Malfoy. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à la nouvelle vie du blond, la jalousie le rongeait, lui qui avait fait le choix de la facilité. Teddy secoua à nouveau son bras.

« - Parrain ! On peut aller lui dire bonjour ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et Mamy m'a dit qu'il avait eu un bébé. Dis Parrain, on peut aller le voir avant qu'il rentre chez lui ? »

Harry était très tenté de répondre par la négative, n'ayant que très moyennement envie de se retrouver face au blond. Mais en baissant les yeux sur son filleul qui le regardait avec des grands yeux de bébé chien attendrissant, il sut qu'il ne pourraient pas résister à ce regard et céderait au petit garçon. Il devait s'avouer aussi qu'il avait très envie de le revoir. Par curiosité, bien sûr. L'air de rien et sous le prétexte que Teddy voulait saluer ses grand et petit cousins. Absolument pas pour lui-même. Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi presque autant que Draco pouvait le faire. Il se dirigea vers le couple blond qui commençait à s'éloigner, Teddy le tirant presque derrière lui, Ginny lui emboîtant le pas, fendant la foule avec la poussette d'Albus. Arrivés à quelques mètres des Malfoy, l'enfant lui lâcha la main et courut vers eux en interpellant le blond.

« - Tonton Draco ! »

L'adulte se retourna à l'appellation, regardant de tous les côtés. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le petit garçon dont les cheveux avaient une teinte vert pomme, il sourit.

« - Teddy ! Bonjour. »

Le Métamorphomage se jeta sur lui, l'étreignant avec toutes les forces qu'il avait.

« - Que fais-tu ici tout seul, mon grand ? »

Teddy releva les yeux vers lui, le visage fendu d'un large sourire. Il rit du soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix de son cousin.

« - Je ne suis pas tout seul, je suis avec Parrain », répondit-il se se tournant vers Harry qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux.

Draco se tendit imperceptiblement à la vue de son ex-amant. Ce dernier portait un enfant, certainement son premier fils, le braillard dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Le bambin avait bien changé, au contraire de son père. Harry était resté le même. Toujours son air un peu débraillé, un peu dépassé par les événements. Et actuellement avec une expression gênée plaquée sur le visage. Draco sentit une multitude de sentiments s'abattre sur lui et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir appris à garder une expression et une attitude indifférentes en toutes circonstances parce que le cas échéant, il se serait jeté sur Potter pour successivement le serrer contre lui, le frapper, l'embrasser, l'insulter puis l'embrasser de nouveau avant de l'entraîner à l'abri des regards pour perdre enfin toute notion de décence.

« - Potter. », salua-t-il avec neutralité.

Le son de sa voix fit tressaillir Harry. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en chair et en os... . Depuis déjà deux ans. La nuit qui avait suivit leur rupture avait été très difficile pour lui. Il avait passé un long moment devant la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes, laissant toutes ses larmes de tristesse et de regrets couler librement le long de ses joues. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'avait pas fait de promesses irréfléchies, il aurait pu vivre une toute autre vie. Il ne savait pas si elle aurait été plus heureuse et ne le saurait probablement jamais. À plusieurs reprises, il avait été tenté de se rendre à l'appartement de Draco pour s'excuser, pour le supplier d'oublier les paroles échangées un peu plutôt dans la soirée. Mais le refus plus que certain du blond et la présence de son fils endormi à l'étage l'avaient retenu. C'était d'ailleurs les pleurs de James qui l'avaient arraché à se contemplation. Lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait été choqué par la température plus qu'élevée qui se dégageait de son petit corps. Paniqué, il s'était immédiatement précipité à Ste-Mangouste, ne sachant que faire. Le bébé avait rapidement été pris en charge par le personnel médical, le laissant assis sur une chaise en plastique d'une salle d'attente, accablé par les événements de la soirée.

La vie avait ensuite repris son cours, entre travail et train-train quotidien. Un jour de mai, il avait entendu deux de ses collègues commenter allègrement le tout récent mariage de Draco Malfoy avec une dénommée Astoria Greengrass, une jeune sorcière de bonne famille de deux ans sa cadette. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer à cette nouvelle mais n'avait rien laissé paraître. C'était de sa faute et il en était pleinement conscient. Il n'avait plus revu une seule fois le blond et s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, même si un sentiment d'amertume intense ne le quittait pas un instant. Début octobre, Ginny, radieuse, lui avait annoncé être de nouveau enceinte. Il n'avait pas particulièrement sauté de joie mais était tout de même heureux de voir sa famille s'agrandir. James commençait à faire ses premiers pas et à prononcer ses premiers mots et le ventre d'Hermione s'était lui aussi arrondi. Il était inutile de préciser que Ron était fou de joie et avait accueilli la nouvelle de la deuxième grossesse de sa sœur avec enthousiasme.

Harry avait été particulièrement aux petits soins avec sa femme. D'une part, il voulait donner une véritable chance à son mariage, une possibilité de vivre la passion qui leur faisait quelque peu défaut. L'autre raison était que la grossesse était à risques. Le fœtus était mal accroché et le moindre surmenage, qu'il soit autant physique que moral pouvait conduire Ginny à une fausse couche. Leur enfant était d'ailleurs né un peu prématurément. C'était un petit garçon qu'ils avaient nommé Albus Severus, malgré les réticences de la rousse. Il avait particulièrement insisté, souhaitant rendre hommage au professeur Dumbledore, son mentor et à Snape qui, malgré leur animosité réciproque, était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître. Lorsqu'il avait pu voir son fils, il était sous une couveuse magique. Il était vraiment petit et un peu chétif à cause de sa prématurité.

À présent, Albus avait huit mois et demi et était le portrait craché de son père au même âge. Harry avait aussi appris au détour d'un couloir du Ministère, par un Théodore Nott un peu pressé, que Draco était lui aussi devenu papa. C'était fin août et tous les espoirs refoulés qu'il avait entretenus s'étaient effondrées, tués dans l'œuf. Son ex était marié et père de famille, tout comme lui. Il le supposait heureux mais n'osait pas mettre les pieds à « La Fée Bleue » pour le vérifier. La voix de son filleul le tira de ses pensées mélancoliques.

« - Parrain ! Regarde comme Scorpius ressemble à Tonton ! C'est comme Albus et toi ! »

Son regard quitta l'adulte blond qui ne le regardait pas pour se poser sur le bébé qui reposait dans les bras d'une jolie jeune femme blonde. Astoria, déduisit-il. L'enfant était un peu joufflu, comme la plupart des bébés l'étaient, engoncé dans de chauds vêtements. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait sa mère, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il avait cependant des traits qui rappelaient indéniablement son père, de même que la couleur de son regard.

« - Tu as raison Teddy, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. », dit-il d'une voix un peu absente.

« - Ta famille a l'air de se porter comme un charme, Potter », intervint Draco, son regard s'égarant vers Ginny et Albus.

Une conversation d'une banalité affligeante de courtoisie débuta entre les deux hommes pendant que leurs épouses respectives se mettaient à discuter bébé, biberons et layettes. James s'affaissait contre l'épaule de son père, ses yeux papillonnant de plus en plus. Il ne tarderait plus à s'endormir. Scorpius souriait en continuant d'emmêler les cheveux de sa mère entre ses doigts. Ce jeu semblait amuser particulièrement le bébé. Albus, lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur Teddy qui tenait un pan de la robe de son cousin dans sa main. Le petit Métamorphomage, pour sa part, observait avec attention Harry et Draco. Il ne comprenait rien à leur comportement. Ils avaient tous les deux une amoureuse et des bébés, comme beaucoup d'amoureux. Mais il se souvenait du baiser qu'il avait silencieusement surpris quelques années plus tôt. Il était totalement sûr que c'était un vrai bisou, un bisou comme celui que se faisaient ses défunts parents sur la photo de leur mariage. Il ne comprenait pas. Il sentait dans la discussion des deux adultes que ce n'était pas seulement une question de politesse. Son parrain regardait Draco comme s'il était triste de quelque chose. Son cousin détaillait Harry de la même manière qu'il le ferait s'il allait lui mettre un coup de poing. Sous le couvert de leur courtoisie, Teddy saisit bien les petites piques qu'ils s'envoyaient, sans toutefois parvenir à comprendre tout à fait le sens qu'elles avaient. La conversation des deux femmes s'interrompit et Astoria se tourna vers Draco pour lui dire qu'ils allaient être très en retard chez sa mère. Ginny dit aussi qu'ils devaient être chez Ron et Hermione dans peu de temps, ce qui coupa court à la discussion entre son parrain et son grand cousin. Ils se saluèrent tous, Harry et Draco échangeant une poignée de main. Alors que la famille Malfoy s'éloignait et que la famille Potter se dirigeait vers le Chaudron Baveur pour utiliser la cheminée, Teddy se fit la réflexion que le contact entre les deux hommes lui avait semblé un tout petit peu trop long et caressant. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche et à la vue du regard lointain de l'adulte brun, il se promit de découvrir ce qui se tramait entre les deux sorciers.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Lundi 17 décembre 2007

Pansy fut reçue en la demeure de la famille Malfoy à l'heure du thé, accueillie par une Astoria au sourire heureux factice. Cette dernière lui expliqua que Scorpius était couché pour sa sieste et l'invita à prendre place dans l'un des deux canapés qui se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse en verre. C'était indéniablement différent de l'appartement que Draco habitait avant son mariage, mais il était aussi certain que l'homme occupait cette maison. Pansy s'assit avec élégance, imitée par la maîtresse de maison. Cette dernière conjura son service à thé et en servit une tasse à la jeune femme. Après les salutations et autres banalités d'usage, Pansy décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« - Alors, Astoria, dis-moi... Pourquoi m'avoir invitée ? »

Le visage d'Astoria prit une fugace expression de surprise avant qu'elle ne se recompose un masque neutre.

« - Je me disais que nous pourrions papoter un peu toutes les deux... »

« - De quel sujet ? »

La jeune femme blonde croisa les mains sur ses cuisses, se tordit nerveusement les doigts. Pansy sourit intérieurement. Elle avait bien quelques idées sur la question mais encore fallait-il qu'elle ait raison.

« - Au sujet de Draco. »

Elle avait vu juste. Astoria n'était pas réputée pour garder ses sentiments pour elle, et Pansy était de toute façon une trop fine manipulatrice pour faire avouer ses plus profonds secrets à n'importe qui. Elle n'était pas la meilleure amie de Draco Malfoy pour rien.

« - Que voulais-tu savoir ? »

La blonde joua avec ses doigts un moment, silencieuse, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues et sa voix était chargée de sanglots.

« - Est-ce que Draco me trompe ? »

Pansy, sous le coup de la surprise, écarquilla les yeux et éclata d'un rire nerveux. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle question. Son éclat sembla confirmer les pires craintes d'Astoria et elle se mit à sangloter. Bien qu'elle ne soit que peu douée pour le réconfort, la brune se leva, contourna la table basse, s'assit près de la blonde et passa un bras sur ses épaules, lui frottant doucement le dos de l'autre main.

« - Non non non, tu m'as mal comprise », murmura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas le genre de Draco de tromper sa femme. »

« - Mais tu as ri... »

« - C'était nerveux. Excuse-moi, mais je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à cette question. »

Astoria se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Pansy, calmant ses sanglots contre son épaule réconfortante. Elle savait que la jeune femme ne lui mentirait pas sur un tel sujet. Néanmoins, elle sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose, une raison à l'attitude distante de son mari. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, elle se redressa, brisant l'étreinte amicale de Pansy.

« - Mais s'il ne me trompe pas, comment je peux m'expliquer le fait que nos relations soient tout sauf celles d'un couple ? »

« - Je suis perspicace mais pas devin... Je sais bien que Draco n'est pas très chaleureux mais il a toujours été ainsi, tu ne peux pas le changer. »

« - À ce stade, ce n'est plus du manque de chaleur... », maugréa la blonde.

« - Raconte. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans son récit.

« - Tu sais... Quand mes parents m'ont annoncé que Draco avait enfin accepté que l'on se fiance, j'étais folle de joie. J'avais des vues sur lui depuis ma troisième année mais je n'osais pas aller vers lui, alors tu penses bien que lorsque mon père a arrangé un accord avec sa mère pour unir nos familles, j'étais plus qu'heureuse... Je ne l'ai que peu vu avant le mariage, mais il était à chaque fois très charmant. Je suis tombée un peu plus première déception fut lors de notre nuit de noces. Nous nous sommes couchés, il m'a tourné le dos. J'ai essayé de le séduire mais la façon dont il répondait à mes baisers était tellement... peu passionnée. J'ai rapidement abandonné. Quand j'ai été sûre qu'il dormait, j'ai pleuré. Suite à cela, les nuits se sont toutes plus ou moins ressemblées. La première fois qu'il m'a touchée, je te laisse imaginer ma surprise. Ça n'a pas été vraiment fabuleux mais j'avais l'espoir qu'avec le temps, ça s'améliorerait. Et puis je tombée enceinte. Je ne savais pas trop comment lui annoncer. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction. Il m'a souri. Et tout au long de ma grossesse, il a pris soin de moi, comme si j'étais un objet particulièrement précieux et fragile. J'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin son attention et voir la fierté dans son regard à la naissance de Scorpius a été comme un magnifique cadeau pour moi. Mais après les premières semaines, il a recommencé à être de plus en plus distant malgré tous mes efforts... Je déchante de jour en jour et souvent, j'ai plus l'impression que nous ne sommes que deux étrangers vivant sous le même toit, partageant seulement notre amour pour notre fils, plus qu'un couple uni et heureux. »

Sa voix se brisa un peu vers la fin. Pansy pouvait sentir sa détresse et arrivait même à se faire une idée de ce qu'elle pouvait vivre au quotidien. En comparaison, elle pensa qu'elle avait de la chance. Théodore n'était pas l'homme le plus démonstratif du monde, ils s'étaient mis ensemble un peu par hasard et la vie n'était pas forcément rose tous les jours mais ils s'aimaient malgré tout. Elle se doutait bien que Draco ne partageait pas les sentiments d'Astoria, mais elle avait pensé qu'il donnerait au moins le change. La voix de la blonde reprit dans un murmure la tâche de soulager la peine et la déception qui pesait sur son cœur.

« - Je ne sais plus que faire ni que penser. Il passe énormément de temps à « La Fée Bleue », et les seuls moments de temps libre qu'il s'accorde, il les passe avec Scorpius. Bien sûr, je suis heureuse qu'il aime autant notre fils. Je sais qu'il ne le délaissera jamais. Mais son comportement envers moi... C'est égoïste, je le sais, mais parfois j'aimerais qu'il ne passe du temps rien qu'avec moi, qu'il me complimente parfois et pas seulement lorsque nous sommes en réception. Mais j'ai juste le sentiment de vivre avec un bloc de glace, et l'amour à sens unique que je lui porte me revient toujours en plain visage, avec un peu plus de force chaque jour. », soupira-t-elle finalement.

Elle avait de nouveau baissé les yeux sur ses genoux, se tordant les mains. Pansy pouvait presque sentir la gêne qu'elle ressentait de se confier à elle, la meilleure amie et confidente de son mari, autant que son soulagement de le faire. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion que somme toute, le choix d'Astoria pour de telles révélations n'était peut-être pas si anodin qu'il en avait l'air et elle en eut la confirmation.

« - C'est pourquoi j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il y avait peut-être une autre femme. Pansy, j'ai besoin de le savoir. »

« - Je te le répète. Draco ne te trompe pas. Il est trop bien éduqué pour le faire, et a bien trop d'honneur. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à voir quelqu'un d'autre derrière ton dos. La franchise n'a jamais été son fort, certes, mais pour une telle chose, tu aurais été mise au courant. », dit Pansy, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose, c'est certain. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas l'homme le plus expansif qu'il puisse exister, mais de là à être à ce point distant ! », s'énerva soudain Astoria.

« - Je ne sais pas, ma chère. », répondit prudemment la brune. Elle ne voulait pas trahir le secret de son ami mais était tout de même sensible à la détresse de la jeune femme.

« - Je sais que tu sais quelque chose. N'ai-je pas le droit de savoir ? Je dois savoir quoi faire, Pansy ! S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, nous gâchons tous les deux notre vie, cela finira inévitablement par détruire notre famille et nous détruira tous, Scorpius en premier ! Je suis peut-être amoureuse mais je recherche avant tout le bonheur, et s'il n'y a rien à faire pour y parvenir avec lui, autant que nous arrêtions les frais ici, tu ne crois pas ? », déclara-t-elle avec colère et tristesse.

Pansy lâcha un profond soupir. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Son principal argument contre était la confiance que Draco lui avait accordé en s'épanchant auprès d'elle, se soulageant de son plus grand secret. Elle avait d'autre part quelques appréhensions quand à la réactions des deux membres du couple Malfoy lorsqu'elle aurait parlé. En ce qui concernait les pour, Astoria avait dans une certaine mesure raison. Ils souffraient tous deux de la situation et Scorpius en pâtirait lui aussi, même involontairement. De plus, ils pourraient reprendre chacun leur vie, arrêter de se mentir à eux-mêmes et pourquoi pas retrouver, chacun de leur côté, le bonheur. Elle prit sa décision, but une gorgée de thé qui avait été magiquement tenu au chaud et déclara d'un ton clair et neutre.

« C'est Potter. »

La mâchoire de la blonde sembla dégringoler alors que ses yeux s'exorbitaient tellement que la brune crut un instant qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête.

« - Pardon ? »

« - C'est Potter. Quand on y réfléchit bien, ça a toujours été Potter. Draco ne te trompe pas, comme je te l'ai dit. Ils ont rompu avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de t'épouser. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir la tête et le cœur emplis de Potter. »

S'ensuivit une discussion où Pansy livra tout ce qu'elle savait à l'épouse de son ami. Astoria semblait complètement assommée par la nouvelle, se décomposant un peu plus à chaque phrase prononcée par la brune, la coupant parfois pour qu'elle l'éclaire sur un point ou un autre ou pour faire une remarque qui disait principalement qu'elle « comprenait mieux maintenant ». Pansy savait que le blond lui en voudrait très certainement et pour très longtemps. D'un autre côté, elle savait que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'ils pourraient enfin prendre des décisions pour leur avenir. D'ailleurs, son cerveau bouillonnait déjà d'idées pour aider son ami à récupérer l'homme qu'il aimait en silence. Cela allait du plan le plus sournois à celui de faire à Weasley fille la même chose qu'elle faisait avec Astoria : lui dire la vérité, tout simplement. Riant intérieurement, elle se mit à imaginer la tête de la rouquine face à de telles révélations et au plaisir qu'elle-même aurait à détruire l'image dorée du héros honnête, droit et sans failles qu'elle devait se faire de son mari. Elle pensa brièvement qu'elle détruirait à coups sûrs cette famille si soudée, Ginny Weasley -Potter, se rattrapa-t-elle mentalement- étant loin d'avoir le caractère doux et tempéré d'Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass. Mais elle n'aurait que peu de scrupules à le faire, le bonheur de Draco primant sur celui de tout le reste -en dehors de celui de sa propre famille.

Elles étaient tellement prises dans leur conversation qui traitait désormais des options dont disposait Astoria suite aux révélations de Pansy, la brune admirant silencieusement la capacité de la blonde à encaisser la nouvelle et à conserver un sang-froid qu'elle devait être loin de ressentir qu'elles sursautèrent de concert en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer légèrement, annonçant le retour de Draco. Pansy leva les yeux sur la comtoise qui trônait dans le salon et s'étonna qu'il fut déjà si tard. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Le blond fit son entrée dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, un air étonné peint sur le visage.

« - Pansy ! C'est une surprise de te voir ici. »

« - J'étais simplement venue prendre le thé avec ta femme », répondit-elle alors que les yeux gris de son ami la scrutaient, comme pour percer le réel but de sa visite. « Nous avons été prises dans notre discussion, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il est temps que je rejoigne Théo et Ornella », ajouta-t-elle en se relevant un peu rapidement.

« - Et puis il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Draco », glissa doucement Astoria.

À la mine songeuse de son ami, la brune se dit qu'il n'avait n'avait probablement pas cru en son excuse et le regard suspicieux qui allait de sa femme à elle affirmait sa théorie. Elle passa sa cape sur ses épaules, salua Astoria et fit une bise sur la joue du blond et sortit pour transplaner devant chez elle. Elle était certaine que dès qu'Astoria aurait fait mention du secret de Draco, elle ressentirait la colère de son ami jusqu'ici, chez elle.

Ledit ami se tourna vers sa femme qui arborait une mine déterminée teintée d'un soupçon de peine. Il fronça les sourcils, s'avança dans la pièce et prit place sur l'un des deux canapés, elle s'asseyant près de lui. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les pressa doucement.

« - Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? », demanda-t-il en cherchant son regard qui le fuyait.

Elle sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques instants puis braqua ses yeux clairs sur son visage, sa détermination revenue. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas aborder la question d'offrir un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Scorpius. Il adorait son fils mais préférait se cantonner à un seul enfant.

« - J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps... Et j'en arrive à la conclusion que notre mariage ne mène nulle part. Nous ne sommes heureux ni l'un ni l'autre. » Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle le devança. « Je pense que le mieux pour nous est de divorcer. »

Il était véritablement interloqué par ce discours mais s'en sentit aussi étrangement soulagé. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'elle puisse penser un jour à cette éventualité.

« - Je pense... que tu as raison. » dit-il avec lenteur. Il serra à son tour doucement les mains de sa femme dans les siennes. « Tu mérites de partager la vie de quelqu'un qui t'aime réellement, pas d'homme avec qui tu joues une parodie de couple heureux. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu es une femme remarquable. Pas une femme pour moi, cependant. Je souhaiterais seulement que notre séparation se fasse sans heurts. Pour Scorpius. Il est notre fils à tous les deux, et c'était le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir. »

Astoria sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'entente des compliments et de la reconnaissance qu'elle avait ardemment désiré entendre de sa bouche. Le fait qu'elle ait dû en arriver à la séparation pour les entendre lui serrait le cœur mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Quelque part, elle était touchée par ses mots. Prise d'une impulsion, elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle comme elle le faisait avec Scorpius, lui caressant les cheveux, enfouissant sa tête contre son cou. Sa surprise passée, son mari l'enlaça à son tour, avec plus d'hésitation cependant.

« - J'espère que toi aussi, tu trouveras le bonheur avec la personne que tu aimes », lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix douce.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le connaître !

À demain,

Skipp.


	19. Chapitre 18

Note: Je tiens à remercier Vicky pour sa review qui m'a vraiment laissée sur les fesses, car je n'ai pas toujours confiance en ce que je poste. Donc Vicky, tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont laissée quelques minutes en mode statique devant mon écran. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

* * *

Chapitre 18

Jeudi 18 décembre 2008

La cuisine de la maison des Potter était emplie du babillage de James. Elle avait été le chercher à l'école et lui, Albus et Lily prenaient désormais leur goûter. Son aîné racontait avec en un entrain non dissimulé la visite que le Père Noël avait fait à l'école en mangeant ses tartines recouvertes de chocolat. Ginny l'écoutait avec le sourire, lui posant parfois des questions tout en donnant sa compote à sa petite fille âgée de dix mois. Albus, lui, jouait avec ses céréales de l'air absent qui le caractérisait. C'était un enfant dont le calme détonnait à côté du caractère taquin de son frère et de la vivacité de sa petite sœur. Pour dire vrai, la jeune mère de famille sentait une migraine poindre lentement mais sûrement, et sa journée était loin d'être terminée. Jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge magique, si semblable à celle de sa mère, elle soupira. Harry était toujours au travail et ne rentrerait que dans plusieurs heures. Ces temps-ci, il rentrait toujours plus tard, et elle avait l'impression qu'il fuyait de plus en plus la maison. Son frère, Ron, arrivait à se libérer pour passer du temps avec sa famille, lui.

Le goûter prit fin une demie heure plus tard, essuyant une catastrophe d'Albus qui avait renversé son jus de pomme. Il était certes très calme, mais aussi très maladroit, ce qui lui valait les moqueries enfantines de son aîné. Ginny alluma la télévision magique pour James, sortit les cubes de construction pour Albus et déposa Lily dans son parc et se mit à la préparation du dîner. Elle dut désamorcer une dispute entre ses deux garçons. L'aîné avait prit les cubes de son petit frère pour l'embêter et refusait de lui rendre, faisant le tour du salon en courant, un Albus geignant à ses trousses.

L'heure du repas était arrivée et son mari brillait une fois de plus par son absence. Elle installa ses trois enfants à table et leur servit de la purée faite maison accompagnée d'une tranche de roast-beef qu'elle prit soin de mixer pour Lily. Ils mangèrent dans le calme, seul James fit quelques difficultés, refusant catégoriquement de toucher à son morceau de tarte au sucre. Elle débarrassa ensuite la table et ils prirent tous les quatre la direction de la salle de bain pour laver les enfants avant leur coucher. Elle commença par baigner la petite fille pendant que les garçons se brossaient les dents et se déshabillaient. La toilette de Lily fut rapidement bouclée et les garçons sautèrent dans le bain. C'était une routine bien rodée. Toute querelle entre eux oubliée, ils jouèrent avec enthousiasme. L'heure du bain était le seul moment où Albus se comportait véritablement en petit garçon un peu turbulent. Il adorait l'eau. Elle écourta leurs jeux pour pouvoir les coucher tôt. Elle devait encore faire le ménage dans la cuisine et le salon, ayant passé sa journée au journal. Elle coucha d'abord Lily, étrangement calme ce soir, puis James et Albus qui réclamaient toujours une histoire avant de s'endormir.

Après une demie heure, elle redescendit et s'occupa de la vaisselle. Il était vingt heure et elle était toujours seule à la maison. Elle pressentait que Harry ne rentrerait que vers vingt-deux heures, voire même vingt-trois heures. Ces temps-ci, il était débordé, bloquant sur une affaire dont il ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle fit la vaisselle rapidement, passa le balai dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon qui était dans un désordre assez conséquent. Teddy était venu la veille et rien n'avait été rangé.

Elle commença par ramasser les jouets pour les ranger correctement dans le coffre prévu à cet effet. Elle entreprit ensuite de remettre les livres que Teddy avait lu en place. Fronça les sourcils. Un cahier relié de cuir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu était enfoncé entre deux livres de contes. La qualité de l'objet était indéniable, mais elle était sûre qu'il n'appartenait à aucun habitant du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Poussée par la curiosité, elle l'ouvrit et lut ce qui était écrit sur la page de garde.

_Ce journal est la propriété de Teddy Lupin._

Elle sourit devant la tournure de la phrase. Il avait sûrement piqué la tournure à Malfoy. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que le gamin appréciait chez le blond qui avait tant critiqué sa famille. Elle n'avait plus grand contacts avec l'homme depuis une dizaine d'années mais reconnaissait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir changé. Il suffisait d'entendre les récits de Teddy pour se rendre compte que l'ex-Serpentard pouvait aussi être quelqu'un d'humain et d'attentif aux autres. Voulant savoir ce qu'un petit garçon de dix ans pensait, elle tourna la page. Ça pourrait lui être bien utile, lorsque ses enfants atteindraient cet âge.

* * *

_16 décembre 2006_

_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé à quoi me servirait le cahier que Tonton Draco m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Je vais pouvoir faire comme Parrain, y consigner les détails de mon enquête ! En plus, elle est sur eux. Voici déjà les indices dont je dispose : _

_- Parrain est amoureux de Ginny. Ils ont deux bébés._

_- Tonton est amoureux d'Astoria. Ils ont un bébé._

_Conclusion : Les gens amoureux font des bébés._

_- Les amoureux se font des bisous comme Papa et Maman sur la photo._

_- Parrain fait des bisous d'amoureux à Ginny_

_- Tonton ne fait pas de bisous d'amoureux à Astoria._

_- Parrain et Tonton se sont fait des gros bisous d'amoureux quand j'avais presque six ans. _

_Conclusion : Parrain aime Ginny. Tonton n'aime pas Astoria. Parrain et Tonton s'aiment._

_Remarque : Parrain est bizarre. Il fait des bisous d'amoureux à deux personnes. Ou alors, Parrain et Tonton jouaient seulement._

_Mais tout à l'heure, sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils avaient tous les deux l'air triste. Pourquoi ? C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de mener l'enquête. J'ai dit que quand je serais grand, je serais Auror, comme Maman et Parrain ? J'espère que j'arriverais à percer le mystère de Parrain et Tonton ! À bientôt, pour de nouveaux indices, et peut-être que j'aurais des preuves !_

* * *

Le sourire de Ginny se figea. Harry et Malfoy s'embrassant ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Les enfants avaient vraiment l'imagination fertile. Ou peut-être Teddy avait-il fait un rêve des plus étranges. Tout de même très intriguée par ce que l'enfant avait cru découvrir, elle décida de poursuivre sa lecture.

* * *

_23 mai 2007_

_ Enfin ! Enfin quelque chose à raconter ! Aujourd'hui, Harry était venu jouer avec moi, et Draco est venu voir Mamy pour le thé. Ils avaient l'air gêné de se croiser. Ils se sont dit bonjour rapidement et après, ils ont fait semblant de faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Mais je les ai bien observés, et j'ai vu que quand l'un des deux regardait ailleurs, l'autre le fixait. Et je crois que c'était des regard d'amoureux parce que l'autre jour, Ron a regardé Hermione fixement et il a rougit quand elle l'a vu. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était rouge comme une tomate, elle m'a dit que c'était parce que Ron avait un regard d'amoureux. Donc voici mes nouveaux indices :_

_- Harry regarde Draco comme un amoureux._

_- Draco regarde Harry comme un amoureux._

_Conclusion : Harry et Draco sont amoureux. _

_Remarque : Ils sont vraiment bizarres. Quand on est amoureux, on se fait des bisous et des bébés. Mais quand ils se sont dit au revoir, ils se sont serré la main comme si ils voulaient s'écraser mutuellement la main. _

_PS : C'est Mamy qui m'a apprit le mot « mutuellement » il n'y a pas longtemps. Et elle m'a dit que c'était un mot de grand ! _

_En tout cas, j'espère pouvoir écrire de nouvelles preuves ou indices dans mon journal !_

* * *

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Teddy se faisait des idées, voilà tout. Mais sa nature curieuse l'incitait à poursuivre ses élucubrations du petit Métamorphomage. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait en rire plus tard avec Harry.

* * *

_4 juillet 2007_

_ Aujourd'hui j'ai été au parc avec Parrain, James et Albus. Ginny était chez sa maman et elles parlaient du bébé qu'elle avait dans son ventre. James, il est embêtant, il pique mes jouets, alors je suis retourné à côté de Harry qui gardait Albus sur ses genoux. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi Albus voulait pas pas jouer avec James. Il m'a dit que c'était parce que Albus était tout calme comme enfant, qu'il aimait jouer que dans l'eau. Alors je lui ai demandé si la prochaine fois, on pourrait jouer dans ma piscine chez Mamy. Il a dit oui. Je lui ai dit que je pourrais aussi inviter Scorpius. Je l'aime bien Scorpius, il est comme moi, il a pas de frère ni de sœur. Alors même si il est aussi petit qu'Albus, je lui prête mes fait toujours attention, pas comme James. Je lui apprends même à colorier, même s'il déborde tout le temps. Des fois, je fais comme si c'était mon petit frère, même si je sais que c'est juste mon petit cousin. Parrain il m'a regardé bizarrement. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il m'a répondu pour rien, et il a joué avec les cheveux d'Albus. Je lui ai dit encore que j'inviterais Scorpius pour jouer avec James et Albus dans la piscine. Il m'a dit : « Fais comme tu veux. ». Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'aimait pas Tonton Draco. Il m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il le détestait, depuis sa première année d'école. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas beau de mentir. Il a tourné la tête si vite vers moi que j'ai cru qu'il allait se faire un torticolis. Ça fait mal les torticolis, j'en ai eu un une fois. Il m'a demandé : « Que veux-tu dire ? ». J'ai souri, je l'avais eu. J'étais très content de moi, j'avais une preuve. Parrain a pris sa voix sévère, comme quand il va me gronder. « Teddy, réponds à ma question. » Alors je lui ai dit que quand j'avais presque six ans, je les avais vu s'embrasser devant ma chambre, et que donc, ils étaient amoureux. Il est devenu tout rouge. La maîtresse devient toute rouge quand on dit « La maîtresse, elle est amoureuse ! » parce qu'elle est amoureuse. Donc j'ai raison ! Harry, il est amoureux de Tonton ! Mais il a pas répondu et il a voulu qu'on fasse des châteaux de sable avec James. J'ai dit d'accord, parce que pour moi, j'avais déjà eu deux preuves que j'avais raison._

* * *

Elle acheva le paragraphe et lâcha le cahier. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Harry l'aimait. Il l'avait épousé lui avait fait trois merveilleux enfants. Mais elle se souvenait de cette journée, du récit de leur journée au parc dans le bac à sable. Elle avait même dû laver les cheveux de Teddy parce que James lui avait renversé un seau de sable sur la tête. Et cette histoire de baiser revenait un peu trop souvent dans les propos du petit garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était vrai. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle reprit le cahier et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard.

* * *

_13 février 2008_

_ Draco, il est venu nous voir, Mamy et moi, aujourd'hui. Il était tout seul et comme je trouvais ça bizarre, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était pas là Scorpius. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il était avec sa maman. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Astoria. Je l'aimais bien aussi, Astoria, elle était très gentille, très jolie et il sentait bon. Il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient plus amoureux, tous les deux. Que maintenant, lui il vivait au dessus de « La Fée Bleue » et qu'Astoria elle avait gardé leur maison d'avant. Que Scorpius il venait une semaine chez lui et retournait une semaine chez sa maman. Tout le temps. J'ai trouvé ça triste pour Scorpius, que son papa et sa maman ne s'aiment plus. Mais j'ai juste dit : _

_« Comme ça maintenant, tu pourras refaire des bisous à Parrain ! ». Il s'est figé. Longtemps. Je me suis demandé s'il respirait encore. Et puis il est devenu rouge comme une tomate. Non en fait, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Rouge comme le drapeau de Gryffondor que Harry a accroché dans ma chambre quand j'étais petit. Puis il a prit son air supérieur, comme si je lui avais mis une bouse de dragon sous le nez. Et puis il m'a dit : « Je n'ai jamais embrassé Potter. », comme si il était dégoûté. J'ai sourit. Harry et lui s'étaient passé le mot ou quoi ? Il m'a demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait, à sourire comme un stupide Gryffondor. « Tu es un menteur. », je lui ai répondu en rigolant. Il m'a dit que non. Alors je lui ai dit, narquois. « Je vous ai vu. Et même que c'était quand j'avais presque six ans ! ». « QUOI ? », il a crié en redevenant rouge. Je me suis moqué de lui. Je lui ai dit que j'avais toutes mes preuves. Il m'a demandé de quoi étaient mes preuves. Je lui ai dit que c'était des preuves qui montraient que Parrain et lui étaient amoureux. Il m'a dit que s'était n'importe quoi mais il manquait de conviction. Alors je sais maintenant qu'ils sont amoureux, même s'ils disent que c'est pas vrai._

* * *

Ginny était désormais très pâle. Elle était maintenant aussi sûre que Teddy de la possibilité d'une relation entre son mari et cet espèce de sale ex-Mangemort. Ça la dégoûtait. Ça la répugnait. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à lire, avançant de quelques pages, comme hypnotisée par la douleur que les mots écrits lui infligeait.

* * *

_13 décembre 2008_

_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai été à « La Fée Bleue » ! J'aime bien aller là-bas, Hannah est gentille. Mamy avait des courses à faire (sûrement les cadeaux de Noël!), et personne ne pouvait me garder. Parrain, il travaillait. Ginny aussi. Et je n'aimais pas trop aller chez Molly quand il n'y avait pas Victoire. Du coup, elle m'a déposé au bar de Tonton Draco! Comme il était un peu plus de midi, j'ai mangé avec lui. Et au bar ! Il n'y a que moi et Tonton qui ont le droit de manger sur le bar. Et puis j'ai vu Parrain entrer. Draco a fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais Parrain a commandé quelque chose alors il a dû s'occuper de lui. Il lui a chuchoté à l'oreille un truc que je n'ai pas entendu, mais après, ils sont tous les deux sortis par la porte où se cachent les cuisines et l'appartement de Tonton, et Draco a dit à Hannah de me surveiller. Je ne suis plus un bébé. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit me surveiller pour qu'ils discutent à l'abri de mes oreilles. Du coup, j'ai dû trouver un prétexte pour échapper à Hannah. Je lui ai dit que j'avais une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. Je me suis faufilé dans la partie de l'établissement interdite au public et je les ai entendu parler. Harry parlait doucement et disait beaucoup « s'il te plait ». Tonton lui répondait d'une voix méchante. J'ai essayé de trouver un endroit d'où je pourrais les voir. Je me suis caché derrière la porte qui était restée entrouverte. Je n'entendais pas très bien ce qu'ils disaient d'autre parce qu'ils murmuraient. Mais à un moment, Harry a attrapé Tonton par le col de sa chemise comme pour le frapper mais en vrai, il l'a embrassé. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Draco l'a repoussé et Harry a failli tomber sur la table de la cuisine. « Va embrasser ta rouquine, Potter ! ». Draco était furieux. Il poussa brutalement la porte derrière laquelle j'étais caché et j'ai ressenti une vive douleur dans le nez. Draco était encore en colère mais il a vite soigné mon nez et il est repartit derrière le bar. Parrain est sortit à son tour, triste. Il savait ce que j'avais vu. Moi j'étais triste pour eux. Il n'a rien dit et est partit._

* * *

Après ce paragraphe, il n'y avait plus que des bavardages sur les autres enquêtes de Teddy aimerait mener. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Ainsi Harry tenait à ce point à Malfoy. Elle n'avait rien vu. Rien sentit venir. Elle se sentait bafouée, humiliée. Elle, elle passait son temps libre à s'occuper de ses enfants et de la maison et son mari, lui, profitait de ses pauses déjeuner pour aller fricoter avec Malfoy ? Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Que se serait-il passé si elle n'avait jamais trouvé le carnet de Teddy ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Harry recherchait au contact de l'ex-Serpentard. Elle se demandait pourquoi son époux agissait ainsi. Elle l'aimait et lui montrait aussi souvent que possible. Elle essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui commençaient à déborder de ses yeux.

Ce fut immobile et enroulée dans un plaid en laine, un cahier à la main, que Harry trouva sa femme lorsqu'il rentra du travail. Il déposa sa cape sur le bord du canapé et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire sans faire le moindre petit mouvement. Fronçant les sourcils face au manque de réactivité de sa femme, il lui posa la seule question qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« - Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle se releva lentement, resserrant les plans de la couverture de laine autour d'elle.

« - J'ai appris une nouvelle étrange, ce soir. » dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

« - Ah ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

« - C'est fou, ça parle de toi. »

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son repas en déclarant.

« - Je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu arrêterais de croire tout ce qu'on dit sur moi. »

Ginny le suivit et se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte, le fixant.

« - La presse n'y est pour rien, tu devrais savoir que j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour les empêcher de fouiller dans notre vie privée. Ça vient de Teddy. »

« - Teddy ? »

Il était réellement surpris. Teddy ne se confiait jamais à Ginny.

« - Ou plus précisément de son journal. »

Elle jeta sur la table un petit cahier relié de cuir noir. Harry était inquiet par le ton de sa femme, aussi chaleureux d'une banquise en plein hiver. Il remarqua qu'une page était cornée et il ouvrit le cahier à l'endroit indiqué. À mesure qu'il lisait, son visage blêmissait. À la fin, il referma lentement l'objet et le reposa tout aussi lentement sur la table. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur sa femme, le regard de cette dernière était incendiaire.

« - C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas le moindre mensonge.

« - Ginny... », souffla-t-il.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » répéta-t-elle, sa voix montant d'une octave.

Il baissa la tête. À quoi lui servait-il de nier ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Draco. Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'après avoir réellement tenté de donner une chance à Ginny. Il aimait bien sûr ses enfants, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment désiré Lily. Il aimait sa femme, mais ses sentiments pour elle n'égalaient pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco. Il ne voulait plus se voiler la face. Il ne l'avait que trop fait.

Quand il avait appris le divorce de Draco, il avait comme flotté sur un petit nuage tout le reste de la journée, avant que la réalité ne se rappelle brutalement à lui lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte de chez lui. Le blond était libre, lui non. Il avait réfléchi de longues nuits durant, avait même en toute discrétion consulté un avocat sorcier pour connaître exactement les droits qu'il aurait sur ses enfants s'il demandait le divorce. Il était fin prêt à lancer une procédure de divorce, mais la seule chose qui le retenait était qu'il voulait épargner un peu Ginny et protéger ses enfants des scènes de disputes entre leurs parents. Il savait aussi qu'un tel acte aurait des retombées conséquentes sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec la famille Weasley. Mais en quatre ans, il avait eu le temps de se construire sa propre famille et ses enfants comptaient un milliard de fois plus pour lui qu'une dispute avec son meilleur ami ou sa belle-mère. Pour la première fois, il se voyait maître de son destin, libre de faire un choix. Alors tant pis s'il quittait la confortable routine qui s'était installée avec sa femme, tant pis si Draco le repoussait comme il l'avait fait cinq jours plus tôt. Il allait prendre sa vie en main et s'il le fallait, il allait faire à Draco une cour assidue et insistante, tellement qu'il finirait par craquer. Il entendit la voix de Ginny répéter à nouveau sa question sur un ton colérique et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il releva les yeux sur une jeune femme rousse à l'air enragé, un éclat de malice pétillant dans son regard.

« -Oui, Ginny. Oui c'est vrai. J'aime Draco. En fait, ça fait des années que je l'aime. Depuis bien avant que ta mère et toi me mettiez la pression pour que je t'épouse. »

Elle avait l'air outrée et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la coupa.

« - Puisque c'est l'heure des vérités, je vais tout te dire. Si je ne t'avais pas fait de stupides promesses, jamais je ne t'aurais épousée. »

« - Je... Je... », Ginny semblait suffoquer de colère. Elle se rua vers lui, folle de rage et il l'esquiva sans effort. « Dégage ! » lui cria-t-elle alors. « DEGAGE ! », hurla-t-elle en levant sa baguette vers lui.

Il voulait à tout prix éviter d'en arriver là et battit en retraite vers la sortie. D'un « Bang ! » sonore, la porte s'ouvrit et il fut presque jeté hors de sa demeure par sa femme, littéralement hors d'elle. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle lui hurla :

« - Tu ne reverras plus les enfants ! »

Il s'éloigna et sourit. Il connaissait parfaitement ses droits . Son avocat pourrait entrer en scène. Il transplana devant une demeure qui tenait plus de la villa ancienne que de la simple maison de banlieue et manifesta sa présence. Un homme brun vêtu d'une robe de nuit passée à la va-vite lui ouvrit après plusieurs minutes.

« - Bon sang Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » grogna presque Théodore Nott, mécontent d'être dérangé.

« - Ça y est, Théo, je l'ai fait. Je peux dormir ici ? » répondit-il avec une malice uniquement insufflée par sa récente euphorie.

Théodore grogna à nouveau et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp.


	20. Chapitre 19

Note: Merci Vicky pour ta review! Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire: elle m'a tiré un smile jusqu'aux oreilles! En effet, Harry passe en mode "warrior" qui se dit que fichu pour fichu... Autant tout sortir sans aucun tact ni délicatesse ^^. Je suis un peu embêtée de ne te répondre que par deux trois pauvres petites lignes, mais je crois que tout est passé dans l'expression "smile jusqu'aux oreilles". Un sourire autant d'amusement que de contentement. (Honnêtement, ton "Draco HERE WE ARE" m'a tuée ^^) Le pire, c'est que c'est vraiment ça =). J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaîre!

Merci également à Blue. Je suis super contente que la fiction te plaise! Oui, je tenais à rester aussi proche que possible de ce que Madame Rowling a écrit, même si je m'en éloigne de plus en plus au fil des chapitres, puisque l'épilogue est en grande partie changé ^^. Je m'efforce cependant dce respecter au maximum les caractères des personnages, même si j'y apporte ma petite touche personnelle par moments. L'idée était de conserver une certaine vraisemblance dans les faits =).

**Bonne lecture à tous =)**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Samedi 19 décembre 2009

Ginny avait sans surprise obtenu la garde des enfants, bien qu'en raison de sa profession aléatoire, il bénéficiait d'un droit de visite en libre service. Il pouvait aussi prendre les enfants chez lui lors de ses jours de repos et ses congés. Étant très jeunes, ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi leur papa ne venait plus leur faire un bisou tous les soirs, mais ils s'étaient étonnamment bien prit la situation.

Les premiers mois qui avaient suivi la rupture, il avait dû faire face à des réactions dont il n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur. Ginny avait tout simplement refusé tout dialogue, bataillant contre lui pour lui empêcher de voir James, Albus et Lily. Mais à force des « Papa me manque » de ses deux aînés, elle avait dû revoir ses positions. Malgré son impulsivité, elle était une femme intelligente et ne désirait pas que ses enfants souffrent pour la seule raison que son ego de femme était meurtri. Ils avaient discuté avec le plus de calme possible et le sujet Draco Malfoy ne fut pas une seule fois mis sur le tapis.

Comme il s'y était attendu, les Weasley avaient généralement mal accueilli la nouvelle de son divorce avec la benjamine de la famille. Cette dernière s'était confiée à sa mère sur les raisons de cette rupture et la matriarche en voulait énormément à Harry. Il avait dû faire face à sa froideur et ç'avait été très difficile pour lui, Molly ayant rempli la place vacante de la figure maternelle dans son existence depuis ses onze ans.

L'ambiance au Ministère s'était elle aussi refroidie. À chaque fois qu'il croisait Arthur ou Percy, il se heurtait à un mur d'indifférence glacée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cautionnait les sentiments qu'il portait à Malfoy, un homme qui avait pendant longtemps eu une idéologie à des lieues de celle pour laquelle Harry s'était battue, pour laquelle Fred avait perdu la vie. C'était un Bill Weasley gêné qui lui avait expliqué leurs raisons. L'aîné des Weasley, lui, n'avait prit parti pour aucun d'eux deux. Ginny était sa petite sœur et il comprenait sa douleur, mais Harry s'était fait une place de choix dans son estime et ne voulait pas entacher leur amitié pour des histoires de coucheries. Le brun n'en apprécia que plus l'employé de Gringotts qui lui, n'ajoutait pas à ses soucis par des remarques qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Comme il lui avait dit, c'était entre Ginny et lui, et il lui en était reconnaissant pour ça. L'épouse du roux, Fleur, était du même avis, même si Harry savait que lors des repas hebdomadaires au Terrier où il n'était désormais plus convié, la jeune femme prenait son parti. Charlie, lui, se fichait royalement de cette histoire qu'il jugeait stupide. Il vivait à l'étranger et un jour qu'il s'était invité dans la cheminée de Harry, il lui avait déclaré avec un éclat de rire qu'il ne choisissait décidément pas le plus laid.

Mais son principal soutien vint, à sa plus grande surprise de la part de George. Il l'avait ouvertement défendu à de nombreuses reprises face aux médisances de sa famille. Ce qu'il pensait, il le disait, et son père, Percy et Ron s'étaient vus remettre en place par le rouquin un peu fou, un peu solitaire. Il les avait cinglés en leur répliquant qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire, qu'ils avaient été très content de trouver Harry à un moment donné. Ron en avait particulièrement pris plein son grade, étant le meilleur ami de Harry. Il aurait dû, à défaut de le comprendre, le défendre, et non le descendre au nom d'une aversion profonde pour Malfoy, ce même Malfoy que le brun n'avait même pas revu depuis sa séparation d'avec Ginny. À la place, Ron avait frappé son meilleur ami en lui hurlant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir mal traité sa petite sœur. Lorsque Molly et Ginny avaient argumenté sur le sujet, il les avait laissées furieuses et sans voix en leur expliquant que tout était de leur faute et qu'elles ne devaient s'en prendre qu'à elles-mêmes. Elles auraient dû laisser Harry suivre le cours de sa vie comme il l'entendait au lieu de le harceler à chaque occasion pour qu'il épouse la petite dernière. De son point de vue, s'ils avaient rompu quelques années plus tôt, la douleur aurait été plus moindre et ça aurait épargné plus de monde. Il avait dit cette phrase en tournant le regard vers les enfants. Sur ce dernier point, Hermione ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

C'était d'ailleurs elle qu'il allait rejoindre dans un café moldu qu'ils affectionnait particulièrement pour leur cappuccinos au caramel. Elle lui avait été d'un réel soutien tout au long de cette année, agissant en véritable amie et n'hésitant pas à lui coller quelques claques lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur et lui avait raconté sa version de l'histoire, passant indéniablement par la parenthèse Draco Malfoy. Elle lui avait posé de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à tout ça. Présentement, son amie l'enjoignait à la rejoindre à une petite table à l'écart à renfort de grands saluts de la main. Il sourit et en quelques enjambées, il fut devant elle. Il tira la chaise libre et s'assit.

« - Salut Harry ! Le salua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

« - Salut. Ça se passe mieux chez toi ? »

Hermione grimaça. En effet, Ron n'était pas revenu sur sa décision d'occulter complètement Harry de son existence et voulait que Hermione en fasse de même. Mais la jeune femme ne s'était jamais laissée influencer et ne commencerait pas maintenant. Elle voyait régulièrement Harry et cela créait inévitablement des tensions dans son couple. Il sentit immédiatement un sentiment de culpabilité peser sur son estomac comme une chape de plomb.

« - Je suis désolé », déclara-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il réagit comme un crétin, voilà tout. Je garde l'espoir qu'il ouvrira un jour les yeux et verra qu'aussi bien sa sœur que toi êtes plus épanouis ainsi. Tu savais que Ginny voyait Blaise Zabini depuis quelques semaines ? »

« - Non. Je suis content pour elle. »

Il était surpris mais peu intéressé par la vie sentimentale de sa désormais ex-femme. Il vérifierait juste les antécédents de Zabini et son comportement avec ses enfants si ça devait devenir sérieux. Pour le reste, il s'en fichait.

« - En parlant de tout ça... Où en es-tu avec Draco ?

« -Nulle part », grommela-t-il en tournant son cappuccino pour faire fondre le sucre, le regard baissé sur sa tasse.

Il savait que le blond était au courant de son divorce, la presse s'en était donné à cœur joie. Tous les matins en recevant les journaux, il avait ressenti un sentiment d'angoisse latente, s'attendant à tout moment à voir en gros titres ses sentiments pour Draco exposés à la face de l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Et après chaque lecture, il était envahi par une vague de soulagement puissante. Ginny n'avait en aucun cas lâché la raison de leur séparation et quelque part, il lui en était reconnaissant. Pour en revenir à Draco, il ne s'était manifesté d'aucune manière. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, quand il l'avait repoussé, il lui avait dit que rien ne serait possible entre eux, d'une part parce que Harry était toujours marié et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui servir de lot de consolation s'il se séparait de sa femme. Harry comprenait parfaitement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait aimé que le blond le contacte.

« - Ça va aller Harry. Ça va aller » dit Hermione d'une voix rassurante, posant une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras.

« - J'en doute. Il ne répond à aucune de mes lettres. Il a engagé un barman pour le remplacer à « La Fée Bleue ». Et il est allé s'enterrer au fin fond du manoir de ses parents en sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre là-bas », répondit-il, amer.

« - Laisse vous un peu de temps. Ton divorce est prononcé depuis très peu de temps. Peut-être attendait-il que tu sois réellement libre, officiellement, j'entends. »

« - Mais je... »

« - Et puis », le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, « Peut-être qu'il attends que tu lui prouves que tu tiens vraiment à lui. ». Devant son air d'incompréhension, elle ajouta, se moquant un peu de sa lenteur d'esprit. « Il veut peut-être que tu lui fasses la cour. »

Harry rosit un peu et avoua à son amie qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait procéder. Hermione rit. Il était vrai que dans le domaine sentimental, il n'était pas particulièrement doué. Il n'avait pas eu à séduire Ginny, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui à l'âge de dix ans et ses sentiments s'étaient de plus en plus développés au fil des années. Il n'avait pas réussi à séduire Cho à l'école mais elle s'était intéressée à lui à cause de son statut de Survivant. Malfoy était très différent. Il avait lui avait longtemps voué une haine farouche et c'était d'une attirance physique qu'avait découlé leur relation passée. Elle ne doutait pas de leurs sentiments mutuels, Harry lui ayant raconté la complicité qu'ils avaient partagé et quelques uns de leurs rendez-vous. Mais elle savait que Malfoy était un homme exigent, perfectionniste, et surtout terriblement rancunier. Son ami allait devoir sacrément ramer pour récupérer sa confiance et prouver sa bonne foi.

« - Et comment je dois m'y prendre, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il d'air découragé. « Malfoy n'est pas une femme, je ne vais pas lui envoyer des fleurs, ou du chocolat... Je ne veux pas non plus avoir l'air de vouloir l'acheter... »

« - Essaie de lui écrire des poèmes... ou envoie lui des lettres d'amour enflammées », suggéra la brune en souriant derrière le rebord de sa tasse de café.

« - Ça ne va pas ? » s'offusqua Harry, ahuri.

Elle éclata de rire. Le taquiner était parfois si facile, même si elle se disait sérieusement qu'une ou deux petites lettres où il exposerait ses sentiments feraient sûrement plaisir au blond.

« -Sérieusement. Si je dois le.. séduire, comment je peux m'y prendre ? »

« -Tu as bien une idée de ses goûts, de ce qu'il aime faire... Quand il comprendra ta démarche, tu auras toute son attention et c'est là que le charme opérera ! » déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« - Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il en scrutant son amie qui ne se départait plus de son sourire. « Quelqu'un a ajouté de la potion de Confusion dans ton café ? »

« - Non » répondit-elle en secouant la tête, « Je pense simplement que l'esprit de Noël agit sur ma vision des choses et que te savoir amoureux au point de me demander conseil sur la marche à suivre pour le séduire agit sur moi comme un sortilège d'Euphorie. »

« - D'accord, maintenant, j'ai peur » sourit Harry, tout de même heureux de voir son amie sourire malgré l'ambiance morose quotidienne qui régnait chez elle.

Un peu plus tard, ils quittèrent la chaleur confortable du café pour affronter le froid agressif de l'hiver, emmitouflés dans de longs manteaux, un épais bonnet de laine chacun sur la tête, tous deux enroulés dans leurs anciennes écharpes d'école. Hermione remarqua vicieusement que les couleurs de celle des Serpentards s'accorderaient beaucoup mieux à ses yeux et ils rirent tous les deux. Harry avait conscience du chemin qu'il lui restait à faire avant de pouvoir caresser du doigt l'espoir une nouvelle relation avec Draco. Et alors qu'ils déambulaient dans le Londres moldu, échafaudant des plans de séduction du plus sérieux au plus loufoque, Harry se sentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps libre et léger.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp.


	21. Chapitre 20

Note: Blue, je crois qu'on va passer notre temps à se remercier mutuellement =)! Ce qui me fait d'autant plus plaisir dans ta review, c'est que tu as décidé de poster malgré ta timidité (j'ai connu ça aussi, je n'osais pas du tout au début, encore moins publier mes écrits) pour me faire part de tes ressentis et remarques. J'ai beaucoup aimé faire Hermione en coatch sentimental (en quelque sorte) et pendant quelques minutes, je me suis amusée à imaginer toutes les manières possibles qu'aurait Harry pour "faire la cour" à Draco, avant d'y penser sérieusement. J'espère que le procédé employé te plaira! Pour Ginny et Blaise bah... Je cherchais quel personnage était célibataire, lequel était le plus susceptible de convernir à Ginny, et puis j'ai pensé à Blaise parce que je n'ai presque pas parlé de lui jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

Chapitre 20

Lundi 20 décembre 2010

Son petit garçon de quatre ans courait partout dans le Manoir, parcourant les couloirs entre le petit salon et sa chambre en de longues glissades. Scorpius entrait régulièrement dans la pièce d'où il gérait son commerce pour lui dire combien la décoration du sapin avançait rapidement et à quel point sa grand-mère avait bon goût, les rouges rougies par ses courses, un grand sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage et avec ses mots d'enfants. À la pensée de la tête qu'aurait faite son père devant le comportement de l'enfant, il lâcha un petit rire. Il aurait certainement été outré par les manières un peu laxistes de Scorpius mais il était sûr que tout comme Narcissa, il aurait fini par fondre face à sa petite bouille d'ange. Son fils était sa fierté.

Tidy, l'elfe de maison de sa mère apparut dans un « pop » sonore à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et s'inclina devant lui avant de s'approcher et de s'adresser à lui de sa petite voix aiguë.

« - Votre courrier, Maître Draco. », dit-il en déposant trois rouleaux de parchemin sur sa table de travail.

« - Merci Tidy », lui répondit-il en s'emparant des missives.

La première était le courrier hebdomadaire de Ste-Mangouste qui le tenait informé des améliorations ou des rechutes de Goyle. Au terme de sa troisième visite, il avait demandé à rencontrer le Médicomage en charge de sa santé et l'avait prié de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles de son ami. Depuis huit ans maintenant, il recevait des comptes-rendus de chaque semaine passée, ne lui rendant visite que cinq à six fois dans l'année. Comme d'habitude, les mots « état stationnaire » se détachaient cruellement sur le parchemin jauni.

La seconde était de la main de Pansy. Elle lui demandait de ses nouvelles, en donnait de sa famille, aussi. Théodore était très occupé par une affaire menée conjointement à Granger mais elle ne donnait que peu de détails. Un politicien accusé de fraude, apparemment. Il s'en moquait un peu, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Elle lui envoyait aussi par la même occasion une invitation pour sa mère, Scorpius et lui-même à partager leur repas du réveillon de Noël. Il consulterait Narcissa à ce sujet et lui répondrait en fin d'après-midi. Et immanquablement -et avec humour- des nouvelles de Potter. Il grimaça et se maudit intérieurement de lui avoir parlé de ça.

Il reposa la lettre de Pansy et son souffle s'accéléra lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le troisième parchemin. Il était presque sûr de l'identité de son expéditeur. Une sensation d'appréhension mêlée d'excitation s'empara de lui quand ses doigts prirent possession de la missive. Il décacheta lentement le sceau qui la maintenait fermée. Il la déroula doucement, avec un soin tout particulier, et son regard sauta immédiatement à la dernière ligne et il sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Potter ne l'avait pas oublié, une fois de plus. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer toutes seules en un léger sourire. L'ex-Gryffondor pouvait se montrer très obstiné quand il le voulait.

Il roula la lettre soigneusement et se rendit dans le petit salon que sa mère et Scorpius décoraient et les prévint qu'il montait dans sa chambre et qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Scorpius hocha la tête et Narcissa eut un petit sourire énigmatique qu'il qualifierait de serpentard. Il les laissa à leur occupation et monta dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait que peu changé depuis son adolescence. Dans les tons neutres, peu d'éléments décoratifs l'ornaient. Sur sa droite, une grande fenêtre d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur le parc derrière le manoir. À gauche, une penderie qui contenait des vêtements à n'en plus savoir que faire. Son lit double, en chêne massif, trônait au centre de la pièce, la tête collée contre le mur, une petite table de chevet à tiroirs à sa droite.

Il se dirigea vers le meuble et effectua un geste compliqué avec sa baguette. Le tiroir qu'il protégeait avec autant de soin s'ouvrit, dévoilant un coffret en bois sculpté, lui aussi protégé par divers charmes. Il les brisa un à un et retira le couvercle. Dedans, des centaines de lettres. Une pour chaque jour de l'année écoulée, classées par ordre chronologique, toutes de la même main, celle qui avait parcouru son corps tant de fois avec passion, quelques années plus plutôt.

Il caressa les parchemins qui reposaient dans le coffret d'un geste presque aérien, se saisissant doucement de celui avec lequel tout avait commencé.

* * *

_Le 20 décembre 2009_

_ Draco, _

_ Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me pousse à t'écrire aujourd'hui alors que je n'aurais qu'à traverser la rue pour venir te parler. Peut-être ai-je trop peur que tu me repousses à nouveau, ou pire, que tu m'ignores. Je crois que c'est ce qui me ferait le plus de mal. Te voir me regarder avec l'indifférence qui te caractérise si souvent. Parce que maintenant, je connais d'autres facettes de toi._

_ Je suis chez George, et je profite qu'il soit retourné s'occuper des clients de la boutique pour t'écrire cette lettre. Je ne sais pas si tu la liras en entier, si tu la garderas ou si tu la détruiras mais j'ai un certain nombre de choses à te dire – que j'ai besoin de te dire. _

_ J'aimerais venir à « La Fée Bleue » boire un café et discuter avec toi de vive voix, mais je n'ose, pour les raisons que je t'ai exposées plus haut dans cette missive. _

_ Au cours de ces années passées, j'ai réalisé que le comportement que j'avais eu envers toi était inqualifiable. J'ai été un vrai salaud égoïste, trop préoccupé par ma petite personne pour prendre en considération ce que tu pourrais ressentir suite à ma décision de rompre avec toi. Tu sais, j'ai souvent repassé les mots que tu as prononcé ce soir là. Si au début j'ai pensé que la situation ne t'affectait pas autant que moi, j'ai pris conscience au fur et à mesure que ces mots, c'étaient ceux d'un homme qui souffrait mais qui voulait préserver sa dignité. Tu ne peux pas avoir idée des regrets qui me rongent maintenant. Tu sais, je m'imagine souvent ce qu'aurait été notre vie si j'avais eu le courage de m'opposer à cette idée de mariage, si j'avais rompu avec Ginny au lieu de te mettre de côté. De nous deux, je pense que tu es celui qui a le plus souffert. Et maintenant que nous sommes libres l'un et l'autre, je ne sais comment revenir vers toi. Je ne sais même pas si tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi. J'aimerais tellement arranger les choses. Si je le pouvais, je retournerais dans le passé pour arranger ce gâchis. Mais en réalité, rien ne pourra effacer le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi, le mal que je t'ai fait. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je te demande ton pardon. Je sais, c'est trop facile à faire au moyen d'une lettre, je ne sais même pas si la formule est exacte, mais je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots. Je vais peut-être arrêter de t'importuner et de me ridiculiser. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de l'espérer. Mais la décision te revient et je ne voudrais pas interférer dedans. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Harry._

* * *

Une myriade d'émotions l'avait submergé à la lecture de cette lettre, la première d'une longue série. L'étonnement, d'abord. Potter était un homme plus d'action que de subtilité, et la démarche de la lettre était des plus surprenantes, même s'il entrait directement dans le vif du sujet au lieu de préparer lentement le terrain. La colère, ensuite. Il prenait le droit de s'adresser à lui sans lui avoir préalablement demandé la permission, brisant par la même le blindage qu'il avait mis tant de temps et de soin à construire pour barricader son cœur avec ses excuses. En un mot, il était bouleversé. Et il n'avait pas répondu à Potter.

Chaque jour depuis, il recevait une lettre de sa part auxquelles il mettait un point d'honneur de ne pas répondre. Pourtant, chaque début d'après-midi apportait sa missive quotidienne. Parfois, ce n'était que quelques mots jetés à la va-vite sur un morceau de parchemin, d'autres fois, il lui racontait son quotidien, se confiant souvent à lui, lecteur brillant par son absence. Ses doigts cherchèrent un message en particulier. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux le parcouraient.

* * *

_Le 17 août 2010_

_Draco,_

_ Je t'écris aujourd'hui d'une salle d'attente de Ste-Mangouste. James a eu un petit accident de potions et est en observations. Apparemment, il n'a rien de grave mais les médicomages préfèrent en être sûrs avant de le laisser sortir. _

_ Pour ses cinq ans, l'an dernier, Théodore et Pansy lui ont offert un kit de potions destiné aux enfants de son âge. Il n'y avait pas touché jusqu'à ce jour, préférant jouer avec ses autres jeux mais il l'a retrouvé hier au fond de son coffre à jouets et a voulu l'essayer. Ce matin, donc, je l'ai aidé à s'installer dans la cuisine et à lire les instructions et il s'en sortait avec brio. Amusé, je lui ai dit qu'il serait bien plus doué que moi dans ce domaine lorsqu'il irait à Poudlard. Il a ri. La potion, donc, chauffait doucement quand Lily m'a appelé dans le salon parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attraper son livre d'images animées. J'y suis allé, et Albus s'est faufilé dans la cuisine. Lui aussi voulait faire des potions. Je les ai entendus commencer à se disputer et je suis retourné dans la pièce, précipitamment. En ce moment, ils se disputent beaucoup et je me suis souvenu qu'un chaudron était sur le feu, sur la table. Quand je suis arrivé, Albus criait à son frère que lui aussi y arriverait. Il a jeté une queue de chauve-souris dans le chaudron et la potion s'est mise à siffler. Je leur ai crié de s'éloigner de la table, courant vers eux pour les protéger de l'explosion qui aurait plus que certainement lieu. Je me souviens des signes avant-coureurs... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire deux pas que l'intégralité de la potion s'est répandue partout dans la cuisine, aspergent James au passage. Albus, lui, s'était caché sous la table dès qu'il a entendu le bruit. C'est un garçon assez craintif, tu sais. James s'est mit à tousser et à pleurer. De la potion lui était rentrée dans la bouche et ça le piquait. J'ai paniqué et attrapé mes trois enfants pour me précipiter à l'hôpital. Je te laisse imaginer la colère de Ginny quand je l'ai mise au courant... Elle est passée à l'heure du déjeuner et viendra au chevet de James cette nuit alors que je rentrerais avec les deux derniers. Je vais devoir punir Albus pour son imprudence. Il est encore très jeune, mais je préfère qu'il prenne conscience des conséquences de son acte le plus tôt possible. Si la potion qui mijotait avait été moins inoffensive, James aurait pu être gravement blessé. Al porte peut-être le prénom de Snape en second, mais il n'a apparemment pas hérité de sa dextérité dans l'art des potions. _

_ Tu dois te dire que je suis irresponsable – c'est le sentiment que j'ai, moi – et que je suis vite débordé par les événements. C'est vrai. _

_ Un médicomage arrive, je vais devoir te laisser. J'espère que tu te porte bien. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Harry._

* * *

Cette lettre l'avait touché. Il lui racontait une mésaventure qui aurait pu tourner au drame, mais il se reconnaissait en lisant les mots de ce papa maladroit et un peu désordonné. Il avait lui aussi commis quelques impairs avec Scorpius, comme la fois où il avait prit son fils avec lui sur son balai pour survoler le Manoir. Il découvrait aussi une facette nouvelle de Potter. Il ne savait rien, avant, de son comportement avec les enfants.

Au fil des épistoles qu'il lui envoyait, il redécouvrait le brun, devenant presque dépendant à ses nouvelles quotidiennes. Et il s'y attachait, bien que jamais il ne prit sa plume pour lui répondre un simple « je te lis ». Il voulait voir jusqu'où était prêt à aller Potter, s'il se lasserait un jour de s'adresser à un mur de silence. Parfois, parmi la routine de son ex-amant qui traitait travail, enfants et amis se glissaient des invitations timides à sortir ou à dîner. Il les tournait souvent sous forme d'hypothèses.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an tout rond qu'il lui écrivait. Trois cent soixante-cinq lettres avec celle qu'il n'avait pas encore lue. Il la déroula.

* * *

_Le 20 décembre 2010_

_Draco,_

_ Déjà un an que je t'écris. C'est drôle comme le temps passe vite, à toujours courir de toutes parts pour empêcher aux minutes de s'égrainer, pour gagner quelques heures à partager avec ses proches. Mais je le trouve aussi excessivement long, quand je le passe à me languir du moindre petit mot de ta part. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je pourrais continuer à t'écrire pour le reste de ma vie, même si tu ne me réponds pas. Même si tu ne me lis pas. Quand je m'adresse à toi, souvent, j'ai l'impression que tu es là, à mes côtés. Je serais bref, aujourd'hui, car Neville m'a invité à déjeuner. Je crois qu'il a des vues sur une fille et qu'il veut se confier. C'est du moins ce que j'ai cru décrypter dans le billet qu'il m'a envoyé hier soir. J'ai aussi vu Teddy, hier, il est revenu chez Andromeda pour les vacances de Noël. Il est très content que Victoire ait été répartie à Serdaigle, elle aussi, car il peut passer plus de temps avec elle, même si elle n'est qu'en première année. Mais je pense qu'il te racontera tout ça mieux que moi. Il m'a dit que tu passerais le voir demain. Je dois déjà te laisser, je dois déposer le doudou de Lily chez Ginny avant d'aller déjeuner. Elle l'a oublié hier soir. Prends bien soin de toi, Draco. _

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Harry._

* * *

Il déposa ce nouveau parchemin dans son coffret et le referma, ré-appliquant les charmes nécessaires à protéger son contenu, le replaça dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet et le verrouilla. Il se releva et emprunta les escaliers pour retourner s'atteler à la comptabilité de « La Fée Bleue ».

Ses pensées dévirèrent souvent vers son ex-amant, cet après-midi là. Il avait tenu un an sans autre réponse qu'un silence glacé de sa part mais avait tenu bon. Il lui avait écrit tous les jours. Sans faute. Sans oublier. Sans attendre de réponse. Sans perdre patience. Le romantique en lui l'imaginait, penché sur ses parchemins, coucher ses pensées, lui raconter sa vie, prononçant parfois à voix haute les mots qu'il écrivait dans l'espoir que lui les entende. Il se sentait désiré, aimé. Il sursauta en sentant deux mains fines se poser sur ses épaules, le tirant brusquement de sa réflexion.

« - Tu sais, tu devrais lui répondre, un jour », dit la voix douce de sa mère dans un murmure.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit-il, neutre.

« - Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Draco. Je sais que tu as souffert, que tu lui en as voulu. Mais ne mérite-t-il pas une seconde chance, maintenant ? Lui nous en a bien donné une. »

Il la fixa, le regard surpris. Il ne savait pas comment elle était au courant. L'horrible idée qu'elle ait pu lire son courrier l'envahit et il lui demanda d'une voix froide :

« - Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« - Astoria », répliqua-t-elle simplement. « Tu sais, elle veut vraiment que tu sois heureux pour m'avoir mise dans la confidence. »

Il ne savait que dire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à son ex-femme, de la même façon qu'il n'en avait pas voulu à Pansy de lui avoir raconté toute l'histoire. Ces trois femmes ne voulaient que son bonheur, il le savait. Et ce bonheur était à portée de sa main, mais il perdait du temps de peur d'être de nouveau blessé. Comme si sa mère lisait ses pensées, elle reprit la parole.

« - Il est peut-être temps de te mouiller, mon grand. Je ne te parle pas de te jeter à l'eau, mais de tremper un orteil pour tester la température. Répond à ce jeune homme. Que risques-tu ? »

La métaphore de sa mère le fit sourire. Elle avait raison. Il saisit un morceau de parchemin, une plume neuve et son encrier. Sa mère sortit en silence. Il trempa sa plume et la suspendit à quelques millimètres au dessus de la surface vierge, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui écrire un moment. Puis comme prise d'une volonté propre, sa plume se mit en action.

* * *

_Le 20 décembre 2010_

_ Tenace, Potter. Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné une telle patience de ta part. J'ai lu tes lettres. Toutes. Comme le dit ma mère, tout le monde à le droit à l'erreur, et par extension, à une seconde chance. Salazar seul sait où nous serions elle et moi si tu n'avais pas cru en nous. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de te donner cette chance. Pas parce qu'il y a douze ans tu nous as évité la prison. Simplement parce que j'ai découvert ou redécouvert à travers tes écrits des choses que je ne savais pas ou que je m'étais efforcé d'oublier. Je t'imagine sourire, à cet instant, ou tomber sur une chaise de stupeur, mais ne te fais pas trop d'idées. J'accepte seulement d'entretenir une correspondance avec toi. Tu es patient, après tout. Nous verrons par la suite si nous en restons là ou si d'autres choses sont envisageables. _

_Avec un réel salut pour ta patience, _

_Draco._

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp.


	22. Chapitre 21

Note: Je tiens à m'excuser pour le pavé que font mes réponses à des reviews de personnes non inscrites, mais je réponds à tout le monde et il est juste qu'elles aussi en reçoivent une. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire.

Je remercie Moscow, Vicky et Blue pour leurs - longues - reviews ^^.

Moscow: T'inquiète, ça tombe sous le sens que chacun a une vie personnelle plus ou moins bien remplie (études, exams, boulot...) et que lire ou/et commenter une fanfiction ne fait pas partie des top priorités ^^. Mais ça m'a fait super plaisir de te lire. Merci pour tes compliments! Pour ce qui es des personnages, je tenais à rester aussi proche que possible de leurs caractères respectifs et voir ce qu'ils pourraient donner en évoluant dans le temps. Pour Teddy, c'était assez simple. C'est un enfant et je voulais avant tout mettre ça en avant, mais aussi faire transparaître l'innocence et la naïveté qu'ont les enfants à cet âge. Cependant, je le voulais aussi perspicace et un peu espiègle. En ce qui concerne George, je ne voulais pas en faire une larve dépressive suite au décès de son frère. C'est un Gryffondor, que diable, et je suis atterrée de le voir souvent décris comme un être dépressif ayant perdu son identité. Pour Harry, et bien il a choisi la voie de la facilité. Toute sa vie, en gros, il a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et quand il a eu à faire ses propres choix, il a eu peur. Je voulais dénaturer un peu l'image du héros presque sans failles qu'il donne. C'est un être humain comme un autre, avec ses doutes, ses peurs et ses erreurs. Draco, lui, est décrit comme un être froid, neutre, indifférent, je voulais montrer qu'il avait ses failles aussi, qu'il était capable de ressentir. Pour Ginny, elle a surtout agi sous l'impulsion du moment. C'est une femme de caractère, mais elle est intelligente, ce qu'on parfois tendance à oublier certains. Ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement mais je me suis fait un point d'honneur à ne pas en faire une espèce d'hystérique qui ne rêve que d'en faire baver un maximum à Harry après leur rupture. Le choix de Blaise comme second compagnon pour elle s'est fait presque naturellement, lui étant un personnage que je n'ai pas exploité, seulement mentionné dans les premiers chapitres. Tu as raison pour Ron: extrême, mais réaliste. Je me suis inspirée de sa réaction lors de la participation de Harry au Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Si je n'en fais pas mention dans mes prochains chapitres, je tiens à préciser qu'il ne restera pas fâché avec Harry (une amitié si forte ne peut pas être anéantie pour une histoire de coucheries, surtout en connaissant l'importance qu'elle a à leurs yeux et ce qu'ils ont partagé). Ouf, j'arrive à la fin de cette longue réponse, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le reste ^^.

Vicky: Dans les lettres d'Harry, c'était l'idée de ne pas paraître dégoulinant d'amour et suintant de guimauve. Je ne pense pas que ça aurait séduit Draco, entre nous... Il cherche à se révéler tel qu'il est et parler de son quotidien était à mon sens le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut dans ma réponse à Moscow, j'ai essayé de rester aussi proche que possible de leurs caractères d'origine, en prenant en compte bien sûr l'évolution qu'il peuvent subir en fonction des péripéties qui leur sont arrivés et de la maturité acquise par l'expérience de la vie. Je tenais aussi à montrer qu'une personnalité a plusieurs facettes, qu'elle ne se résume pas seulement au visage qu'elle présente à la société. Pour le reste, tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre ^^.

Blue: Et bien l'idée, c'est que Harry arrive à le faire craquer, le Draco, hein.. =). Et dans une certaine manière il y arrive, puisqu'il obtient une réponse ^^. Car même si c'est Narcissa qui le pousse à répondre, il en a lui aussi envie. Seulement, il tergiversait, se posait des questions, etc... En arrière, il a aussi Pansy et Astoria qui le poussent, même si ce n'est pas -ou peu mentionné. Voici la suite, en espérant que tu la trouvera à ton goût ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

Chapitre 21

Mercredi 21 décembre 2011

_Le 20 décembre 2011_

_Harry, _

_ Je suis très tenté d'accepter pour demain soir. J'ai décidé de te faire confiance, notre correspondance -très- régulière m'ayant permis de doucement reconnecter des liens avec toi. Dis-moi juste comment nous procéderont – l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. _

_Dans l'attente de ton hibou, je te dis à demain, donc._

_Draco._

* * *

Il s'était empressé de répondre au blond et avait passé le reste de la journée et une grande partie de l'après-midi dans une bulle d'euphorie. Mais à présent, il était planté devant son armoire et affichait une expression perplexe. Non seulement il ne savait pas quoi porter ce soir, mais en plus, l'angoisse montait en lui. Il devait passer prendre Draco pour dix-neuf heures trente et il disposait approximativement d'une heurepour se rendre présentable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à fouiller dans ses tenues les plus habillées, écartant les smokings – il aurait l'air trop endimanché- et ses vêtements de tous les jours – il tenait vraiment à faire bonne impression. Il extirpa de sa penderie une chemise qu'il devrait repasser et un jean foncé. Ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Après dix minutes sous la douche où l'eau chaude l'avait aidé à se détendre, il ceignit sa taille d'une serviette de toilette et se planta devant son miroir puis entreprit de se raser de près avec son rasoir garanti anti-coupures. Il se coiffa ensuite, observant avec dépit ses épis se redresser instantanément. Il décida de s'habiller avant de s'occuper de son petit problème capillaire. Il passa son jean et d'un coup de baguette, il défroissa la chemise qu'il avait préparée avec de l'enfiler et de la boutonner avec soin. Il reprit place devant le miroir de la salle de bain, lançant un regard de défit à son reflet. Il tenta encore de lisser un peu ses cheveux sur sa tête, essayant divers sorts que Hermione lui avait appris. Peine perdu. Il jeta un regard noir à ses cheveux récalcitrants. Tant pis, il n'avait plus le temps de les arranger. Ils reprendraient de toute façon leurs droits une fois qu'il aurait transplané. Il soupira et descendit dans le salon. Et paniqua en voyant que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il serait en retard. Courant en tous sens, il finit par dégoter un blouson d'hiver moldu bien chaud, sortit de sa maison en la verrouillant rapidement et transplana. Il atterrit devant les hautes grilles en fer forgé du Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

_Le 20 décembre 2011_

_Draco,_

_ Je passerais te chercher vers dix-neuf heures trente. Habille-toi moldu._

_À demain,_

_Harry._

* * *

Draco se prélassait dans l'eau chaude de son bain depuis une bonne demie heure déjà. Il avait senti l'anxiété le submerger et c'était la seule idée qu'il avait eu pour se détendre. Les yeux fermés, immergé dans la baignoire jusqu'aux oreilles, il essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête. Chose qui n'était pas si aisée, ses pensées étant tournées vers sa sortie de ce soir. Il avait croisé Potter à quelques reprises cette année mais toujours dans le cadre neutre de la demeure d'Andromeda, entourés par leurs enfants respectifs. Cette soirée était tout à fait différente. Et il l'appréhendait autant qu'il l'attendait, plusieurs scénarios en tête. Il se redressa brusquement. Tout irait bien. Ils iraient à son rythme, il le savait. Il porta un regard sur la peau de ses mains que l'eau avait commencé à rider et décida de sortir pour se sécher et finir de se préparer.

Il se vêtit de manière sobre et élégante : une chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon noir ajusté. Il y ajouterait un blazer noir mais ferait l'impasse sur la cravate qui pourrait donner une apparence trop stricte à sa tenue. Pour l'heure, il fit face à son miroir et sécha rapidement ses cheveux. Il ne tenait pas à tomber malade lors de sa sortie. Il se coiffa soigneusement. Alors qu'il s'examinait avec attention, il laissa échapper un petit rire en imaginant la tignasse incoiffable de Potter. Il pensait en connaissance de cause, il avait déjà essayé de la dompter. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et il vit dans le reflet du miroir la petite silhouette de Scorpius se faufiler dans la pièce.

« - Tu es beau Papa. » dit l'enfant.

« - Merci Scorpius », lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

Il se détourna du miroir et vint s'agenouiller devant son fils qui s'était assis sur son lit.

« - Tu seras bien sage avec Grand-mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui, Papa. »

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton très bas de du petit garçon.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« - Grand-mère dit que tu vas voir ton amoureux ce soir », énonça l'enfant après avoir distraitement joué quelques secondes avec un fil qui dépassait du couvre-lit. « Mais tu m'aimeras toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de Draco se serra à ces mots, la crainte de l'abandon y étant bien perceptible. Il s'assit à côté de son fils, le mit sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui.

« - Jamais je n'arrêterais de t'aimer Scorpius. Jamais je ne te laisserais. Tu es mon fils, et tu es plus important que n'importe qui d'autre », murmura-t-il, berçant son petit garçon de cinq ans inconsciemment.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Scorpius ayant passé ses petits bras autour du cou de son père. Draco serait certainement en retard mais il n'en avait que faire. Son fils avait besoin de ce moment de réconfort et de tendresse, Potter attendrait, comprendrait. Lui aussi avait des enfants. Et dans le cas contraire, malgré ses sentiments, il mettrait un terme à cette relation naissante. Car il avait désormais des responsabilités et à ses yeux, le bien-être de son fils primait sur tout le reste. Scorpius se détacha doucement de lui.

« - Je vais voir Grand-mère » annonça-t-il doucement.

Il hocha la tête et regarda son fils sortir de la chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis dans un sursaut, il bondit sur ses pieds et fila vers sa penderie. Il en sortit un blazer qu'il enfila et y dénicha un manteau mi-long et une écharpe noire, puis sortit à son tour.

Un elfe de maison avait ouvert à Harry et l'avait invité à entrer. Le hall du Manoir n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il en avait vu lors de son bref passage des années plus tôt. Il semblait beaucoup plus chaleureux et luxueux, mais de ce luxe sobre, loin du m'as-tu-vu. Il détailla ce qui l'entourait quand le son des pas légers d'un enfants l'arrachèrent à sa contemplation. Devant lui, se tenait un petit garçon qui devait avoir l'âge d'Albus dont la ressemblance avec Draco ne laissait pas de doute quant à son identité. Scorpius. L'enfant lui tendit sa petite main et se présenta.

« - Bonsoir Monsieur. Je suis Scorpius Malfoy. »

Il remarqua avec amusement la politesse dans le ton du petit garçon. Il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, se mit à sa hauteur et serra sa main dans la sienne.

« - Bonsoir Scorpius. Je suis Harry Potter. »

« - Je sais », répondit-il « C'est vous qui allez dîner avec Papa ? »

« -Oui. »

« - Il s'est fait beau pour vous », dit l'enfant avec un sérieux incroyable pour son âge.

C'était comme s'il lui adressait une mise en garde tacite. Ne pas blesser son père. Harry s'en étonna. Il était rare que des enfants aussi jeunes aient ce genre de comportement. Il choisit ses mots avec soin pour répondre et rassurer le petit garçon.

« - Je te le ramène vite. Demain, ce sera lui qui viendra te réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il était heureux que le blond lui ait parlé de ses petites habitudes avec son fils. Celle du lever était presque rituelle. Tous les matins, c'était Draco qui venait lever son fils et le préparer avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner puis partir pour l'école. Et lorsqu'il avait proposé cette sortie au blond, il s'était mentalement promis qu'ils iraient dîner, passeraient un peu de temps ensemble pour discuter de vive voix, puis qu'il le raccompagnerait. Il se ferait un point d'honneur à respecter la volonté de son ex-amant à laisser les choses se faire en douceur, à son rythme. Et il tenait à obtenir d'autres rendez-vous de ce genre. Rien ne servait de se presser.

Scorpius hocha la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Le même sourire qu'arborait Draco à sa vue lorsqu'il releva les yeux. L'enfant n'avait pas menti. Draco était beau. Il passa son manteau qu'il portait sur son bras et noua son écharpe.

« - Je suis prêt, Potter. »

Sa voix était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Harry lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et rassurant et le blond se pencha vers son fils pour ses dernières recommandations et lui donna une brève étreinte. Le petit garçon les salua tous les deux avant de s'enfuir vers une autre pièce du Manoir où l'attendait sûrement sa grand-mère.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se détaillèrent. Puis Draco prit la parole.

« - Y allons-nous ? »

Harry hocha la tête et lui présenta son bras. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'aux limites du domaine Malfoy, passèrent les grilles. Le brun resserra son étreinte autour du bras de son vis-à-vis et les fit transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue infréquentée et le blond s'éloigna un peu de son partenaire, lui lâchant le bras. D'un geste, Harry l'enjoignit à la suivre et ils déambulèrent en silence jusqu'au restaurant qu'il avait choisi. Il n'arrivait pas à engager la conversation, la gorge nouée par l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Correspondre avec lui était plus simple, la barrière de la distance et de l'écriture lui permettant de cacher ses peurs et ses doutes.

De son côté, Draco avait des pensées similaires. Il s'insultait mentalement d'idiot d'avoir accepté cette sortie sur un coup de tête, comme un stupide Gryffondor. Le silence entre eux était tellement épais qu'il en devenait presque palpable et étouffant. Harry lâcha un petit rire nerveux en tournant la tête vers lui.

« - On a l'air de deux parfaits idiots, hein ? À s'écrire des romans et à ne plus savoir que dire une fois face à face. »

« - Oui », répondit simplement Draco.

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant où le brun avait réservé. C'était un établissement petit, presque perdu parmi les enseignes lumineuses qui l'entouraient. Ils entrèrent et si Draco avait un instant eu peur d'un endroit où le romantisme suinterait de guimauve, il fut agréablement surpris. Nulle trace de couleur rouge ou rose et de dessous d'assiettes en forme de cœur, pas de paravents ou de renfoncements destinés à laisser l'intimité nécessaire aux couple. Et pourtant, il s'était attendu au pire.

Des tables en bois recouvertes de nappes crème, de deux ou quatre couverts étaient savamment dispatchées dans la salle pour permettre aux clients de ne pas être dérangés par leurs voisins. Les murs s'accordaient au mobilier. Le cadre dans son ensemble dégageait une agréable chaleur. Le restaurateur en lui apprécia grandement. Ça lui rappelait un peu « La Fée Bleue ».

Potter les guida à une table près d'une fenêtre et attendit qu'il soit assis pour l'imiter. La gêne s'installa et ils attrapèrent de concert la carte qui trônait au centre de la table, probablement dans l'optique de se cacher derrière pour échapper à cette ambiance bizarre. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Ils éclatèrent de rire, se moquant de leur propre stupidité. Rire qui redoubla quand leurs regards se croisèrent, conscient d'avoir pensé à la même idée. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande, patientant poliment qu'ils calment leur hilarité et choisissent leurs menus. Et la discussion s'engagea naturellement, au sujet des enfant, d'abord. Elle s'orienta ensuite naturellement sur les nombreuses lettres échangées, commentant de vive voix les différents événements, importants ou futiles qui composaient leurs vies respectives. Le dîner se fit dans la bonne humeur, Draco protestant seulement un peu au moment de régler leur note avant de laisser au brun la galanterie de payer leur repas.

Ils sortirent une heure et demie plus tard dans le froid dont l'hiver enlaçait Londres. Harry proposa une balade dans le quartier de Covent Garden pour jeter un coup d'œil aux illuminations de Noël dont le côté moldu de la ville s'était paré. Voulant prolonger cette soirée, le blond accepta volontiers. Alors qu'ils déambulaient parmi des étudiants bruyants et fêtant probablement le début de leurs vacances, il prit une inspiration et décida de se confier.

« - Je suis vraiment étonné par ta persévérance. Je te savais obstiné, mais pas à ce point. »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« - Quand j'ai reçu ta première lettre... J'ai juste pensé que tu laisserais tomber quand tu te rendrais compte qu'elle resterait sans réponse. Et puis tu m'as littéralement assailli de hiboux, les semaines suivantes. Je me suis dit que tu allais finir par te lasser. Mais non. Et moi, j'ai commencé à attendre tes lettres, jour après jour. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais repris contact avec toi si tu avais arrêté ? Je crois que j'avais besoin de ça, de voir que tu pensais toujours à moi, tous les jours. »

« - Je pense à toi tous les jours, et ce n'est pas juste une question de lettres, Draco. Je me suis rendu compte que ta présence -d'une manière ou d'une autre- était indispensable dans ma vie. Tu aurais ri si tu avais vu ma réaction la première fois que tu m'as répondu... Parce que pour tout te dire, je commençais un peu à désespérer. » finit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

« - Tu aurais continué si je n'avais pas répondu ce jour-là ? Si je n'avais jamais répondu ? » l'interrogea-t-il, curieux et touché par ses propos.

« - Je n'aurais jamais arrêté. Même si ça avait dû tourner à l'obsession. » répondit-il gravement.

Draco ne savait plus que dire, ni comment se comporter. Cet entêtement si caractéristique à Potter le dépassait. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour être sûr que sa voix ne tremble pas des émotions que les mots et le regard intense du brun sur sa personne faisaient naître en lui.

« - Nous devrions peut-être rentrer », prononça-t-il à mi-voix.

Harry sourit, mi-amer, mi-résigné.

« - Je t'ai fait peur », déduisit-il doucement, portant son regard sur la façade de l'un des magasins de la rue.

« - Non », le détrompa-t-il. « Je commence seulement à avoir un peu froid et je pense que nous devons tous les deux aller nous reposer. »

« - D'accord », consentit son vis-à-vis. Ils se regardèrent et lâchèrent en même temps :

« - Je te raccompagne. »

S'ensuivit un petit débat où chacun argumentait, mais le blond trancha.

« - Tu as payé le dîner. Je te raccompagne, et ce n'est pas discutable. Il n'est pas question que tu t'attires tous les mérites du parfait gentleman, ce soir. », déclara-t-il en souriant.

Harry se laissa donc guider vers un endroit où ils pourraient transplaner discrètement. Lorsqu'ils apparurent devant chez lui, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser mais se dit qu'il allait un peu trop vite en besogne. À partir du moment où ils s'étaient détendus, la soirée avait été une totale réussite. De son point de vue. Et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en cédant à ses pulsions. Draco ne partait pas. Ne parlait pas. Alors il sentit les mots s'échapper de ses lèvres sans pouvoir les retenir.

« - Tu veux entrer boire un café ? »

« Non. »

Il se sentit se décomposer au son de la voix du blond. Il venait de ruiner deux ans de patience, d'effort et de frustration. La bouche de son vis-à-vis se tordit en un sourire.

« - Mais je serais partant pour un thé, si tu en as. »

Le soulagement qui le submergea fut tel qu'il s'entendit clamer un « oui ! » enthousiaste. Le blond haussa un sourcil et il fut mortifié. Il se dépêcha de déverrouiller sa porte avant que ce dernier ne change d'avis.

Deux heures, quelques thés et un verre de whisky-pur-feu plus tard, ils étaient tous deux confortablement assis sur le canapé, Draco captivé par la rediffusion d'un film de Noël que le brun avait déjà vu le week-end précédent avec ses enfants. Il avait inconsciemment glissé vers Harry, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. La main du brun avait élu domicile dans la sienne au début du film et il s'était rendu compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Un moment particulièrement drôle secoua le corps contre lequel il reposait d'un rire silencieux. Il tourna la tête pour l'observer. Il le trouvait beau et vrai, à s'amuser devant une chose aussi simple qu'une comédie de Noël. Son mouvement attira l'attention sur lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, Harry redevenant soudainement sérieux.

Il ne savait pas lequel d'eux avait amorcé le premier mouvement mais ses mains se glissaient à présent dans les cheveux de l'homme qui serrait son corps dans une étreinte presque désespérée. Sa bouche était ravagée de baisers passionnés et fiévreux. Il s'appuya sur le corps contre le sien de tout son poids, se laissant aller à ces émotions qu'il pouvait enfin laisser ressortir, faisant basculer le brun. Sa tête tournait et tout sang froid et bienséance l'avaient abandonné. Ses mains quittèrent la chevelure brune et il sentit celles de Harry se faufiler sur son torse, puis y exercer une légère pression. À court d'air, il quitta ses lèvres, laissant reposer son front contre le sien. Le brun le repoussa alors doucement.

« - Draco, je... J'en avais tellement envie. » murmura-t-il le souffle court, une excuse muette dans les yeux. « Mais on devrait peut-être attendre un peu... Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais... »

Les phrases étaient décousues et contradictoires mais il comprit. Il se redressa, attrapant une main de son compagnon au passage.

« - Tu as raison. Ne précipitons pas les choses. »

Harry s'assit à son tour et lui sourit. Le silence revint entre eux mais il ne les dérangeait pas. L'un et l'autre en avait besoin pour que leurs pensées se replacent. Ce fut Draco qui le brisa.

« - Il est tard... Je devrais rentrer. »

Le brun acquiesça.

« - Je peux emprunter ta cheminée ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

Ils se levèrent ensemble, leurs mains jointes. Puis le blond se détacha lentement et s'approcha du feu.

« - J'ai vraiment aimé ce rendez-vous avec toi. Je t'écris demain. À bientôt, Harry. Bonne nuit. »

Puis il lâcha une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre dont les flammes se colorèrent. Il fit un pas vers les flammes, se ravisa et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'immerger dans le feu vert et d'annoncer sa destination. Il disparut dans un tourbillon.

Et Harry Potter affichait une expression rêveuse.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le connaître !

À demain,

Skipp.


	23. Chapitre 22

Note : Dans ce chapitre, James est âgé de 8 ans, Albus et Scorpius en ont 6, Lily 4, et Harry et Draco 32 (juste pour le petit rappel du jour ^^). Je tiens aussi à remercier généralement tous les reviewers, followers et ajout en favoris. On approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin de cette fiction, et dans mes moments de panique où je me dis que je ne bouclerais jamais cette fiction à temps, vos petits messages sont là pour me rappeler que je ne dois pas vous laisser tomber au profit de mon intense flemme. Je me répète, mais je vous en remercie grandement ^^

Blue: Ta review m'a fait rire! En effet, Draco est -très- long à la détente. (C'est ma faute, j'avoue ^^) Et comme nous sommes toujours vivants, voici la suite, qui est (heureusement) un grand pas en avant. Leur petit tête-à-tête a accéléré les choses - j'entends d'ici les "il était temps!" ^^ - et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =). Et puis c'est toujours un plaisir de lire les petits mots qu'on me laisse sur mon travail, alors il est normal que j'y réponde, c'est la moindre des choses. Vous prenez du temps pour me lire, pour me donner vos impressions, j'en prends pour répondre ^^. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture!

Vicky: Honnêtement, j'ai ri en lisant ta réaction ^^! J'avoue que j'ai pas fait dans le dentelle, au début, j'me suis dit "Fais pas un truc niais, surtout", et puis je suis passée en pilotage automatique et j'me suis dit qu'au pire, tant pis =). Ils ont mis longtemps, j'avoue, mais comme on dit, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon... Enfin j'm'égare là ^^'. Et comme la fin du monde était finalement un gros fake et qu'en plus tu as l'air d'aimer Scorpius, je te laisse maintenant découvrir un peu plus de Scorpius, un peu de Lily, un peu d'Albus et un peu plus de James =)! En espérant que tu aimeras, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 22

Samedi 22 décembre 2012

« - Papa, pourquoi on mange pas dans la cuisine ? » demanda Albus le soir venu.

« - Et pourquoi tu as mis deux assiettes en trop ? » renchérit James, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« - Maman et Blaise mangent avec nous? » fit innocemment Lily.

Harry secoua la tête et fit asseoir ses enfants sur le canapé du salon. Il attendit qu'ils soient tous trois confortablement installés pour prendre la parole.

« - Ce soir, j'aimerais vous présenter deux personnes importantes pour moi, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis la table pour six personnes dans la salle à manger. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver », déclara-t-il en souriant.

« - Qui c'est ? » interrogea Albus, curieux.

« - On les connaît ? » demanda sa sœur, aussi curieuse que lui.

« - Vous verrez » répondit simplement Harry.

James était resté silencieux. Il réfléchissait. Il pensait que son papa avait trouvé une amoureuse, mais ne s'expliquait pas le dernier couvert vacant. Cette femme avait peut-être un enfant, elle aussi ? Il se renfrogna à cette idée. Il avait peur que son père ne s'attache plus à cet hypothétique enfant qu'à eux qu'il ne voyait pas aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Or, si cette femme était son amoureuse, elle allait venir vivre ici et l'enfant aussi, et il les verrait tous les jours. Peut-être même qu'il les oublierait. Et en plus, James refusait de prêter ses jouets. Il avait déjà bien du mal à le faire quand il s'agissait de son frère ou de sa sœur. De tous les enfants Potter, il était celui qui était le plus affecté par le divorce de leurs parents. C'était l'aîné, et même s'il n'avait pas compris au début se qui se passait, il avait bien remarqué l'absence de son père, le déménagement de sa mère et l'installation progressive et définitive de Blaise dans leurs vies. Oh, il aimait bien Blaise. Il était toujours gentil et farceur avec eux, s'impliquant réellement dans leur éducation. Seulement, il avait peur qu'un jour, il prennent la place de son papa qu'il voyait de manière un peu aléatoire. Il se promit de détester les personnes qui devaient bientôt arriver. Harry lui manquait et il ne voulait pas voir d'autres gens l'accaparer lorsque lui et ses frère et sœurs venaient. Ils leur manquait beaucoup, même si James ne savait pas exactement ce qu'en pensaient les deux autres. Albus était tout le temps dans la lune et ne semblait se préoccuper de rien qui l'entourait. Et Lily était trop petite pour tout comprendre. Elle n'avait que quatre ans, après tout.

Soudain, le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre vira au vert, annonçant l'arrivée de leurs visiteurs. James regarda les deux silhouettes qui tournoyaient dans la cheminée avant de ses stabiliser. Une grande et une petite. Il y avait bien un enfant. Mais la deuxième personne n'était pas une femme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. L'homme et l'enfant, aussi blonds l'un que l'autre sortirent du feu qui repris sa couleur habituelle.

« - Mais c'est Scorpius ! » s'écria Lily en s'élançant vers le petit garçon pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Le concerné essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de la petite fille, esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses bisous baveux. Albus regardait les deux arrivants avec curiosité et James sentit cette curiosité s'étendre à lui. Il les connaissait mais jusqu'à présent, il ne les avait vu que chez la grand-mère de Teddy. Son papa leur avait dit qu'ils étaient importants pour lui. Important comment ? Pourquoi ? Autant de questions dont il aurait les réponses dans quelques minutes.

Harry se pencha vers Scorpius pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue. Le petit garçon trouvait les Potter décidément bien collants. Alors que l'adulte brun saluait son père, il braqua son regard sur les deux garçons qui avaient à peine bougé. Le plus vieux, James, le regardait d'un air suspicieux et peu avenant. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce garçon qui voulait toujours s'accaparer Teddy lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis chez le jeune Serdaigle. Mais il avait promis à son père de faire un effort, car les enfants de Harry n'étaient pas encore au courant de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, au contraire de lui. Le petit brun qui semblait être une miniature de son père, les lunettes en moins, avait cet air absent qu'il arborait presque en permanence. Il les avait regardé avec un air curieux quelques instants, leur avait dit bonsoir et était reparti dans son monde connu par lui seul. Des trois, il était celui qui l'intriguait le plus. Il avait essayé de l'approcher à plusieurs reprises, lui parlant, l'invitant à jouet avec lui, mais c'était comme si ses mots glissaient sur Albus. Un jour, en rentrant de chez son cousin, il avait laissé éclater sa frustration. Il avait insulté l'autre enfant de débile. Son père l'avait sévèrement réprimandé et mis au coin pendant cinq minutes, et après, ils avaient discuté. Il lui avait parlé de son désir de devenir ami avec l'autre garçon et sa colère de se voir ainsi ignoré. Son papa lui avait alors expliqué qu'Albus avait toujours plus ou moins vécu dans sa bulle depuis tout petit. Il lui avait confié que personnellement, il pensait que c'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour échapper à la réalité. Qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui même pour échapper à la réalité. De tous, Albus était le plus sensible et étrange. Même très jeune, Draco supposait que l'enfant avait ressenti le désenchantement de ses deux parents et avait juste cherché à y échapper. Il pensait qu'un jour, quelqu'un parviendrait à percer sa bulle protectrice.

Le temps de son observation, ils avaient tous prit place à table et Harry avait servit jus de citrouille et amuses-bouche. Lily, assise à côté de Scorpius, n'arrêtait pas de lui proposer différents gâteaux et toasts, babillant sur les jeux qu'elle aimait et l'enjoignant à jouer avec elle après le repas. Elle semblait s'être mis en tête de s'en faire un compagnon de jeu, ses frères n'ayant que très rarement les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle. Il déclinait ses propositions avec une politesse et une patience qu'il était loin de ressentir. Elle l'agaçait. Il ne voulait pas jouer au papa et à la maman avec elle, il préférait employer son temps à percer le mystère qu'était Albus pour lui. Ce dernier picorait les quelques toasts que son père avait déposé dans son assiette, ne regardant personne. Il semblait absorbé par la contemplation de sa serviette en papier aux couleurs de Noël. Un autre petit garçon était agacé. James ne disait rien mais écoutait la conversation que les deux adultes avaient débuté, fixant un œil noir les deux blonds. C'était leur week-end et ils venaient tout gâcher. Son frère était encore plus renfermé que d'habitude et Lily se conduisait comme une imbécile avec l'enfant blond qui le fixait d'un air supérieur. Son père rit à une remarque de Malfoy et il lui en voulut. C'était avec eux qu'il aurait dû s'amuser. Albus, à ses côtés, renversa soudainement son verre en voulant l'attraper trop brusquement, son contenu se répandant sur la nappe. Lily rit de la maladresse de son frère, Scorpius retenant un sourire à ses côtés. Son père répara les dégâts alors qu'il s'excusait et rougissait. Il passa un bras réconfortant dans son dos. Il se disputait parfois avec Albus, mais c'était son petit frère, timide et maladroit, et il se faisait un devoir de le protéger, le rassurer et le réconforter autant qu'il aimait le taquiner. Le petit brun cacha son visage dans ses mains sous le regard scrutateur de Scorpius où s'était allumée une flamme d'intérêt.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » cracha-t-il presque au petit blond face à lui. Il ne permettrait pas à ce garçon de se moquer de son frère.

« - James » réprimanda Harry.

Il jeta un regard noir à son père et se remit correctement sur sa chaise, croisant les bras et boudant. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec la politesse, en particulier quand il n'appréciait pas les personnes conviées. Et il avait une mauvaise opinion de Scorpius, ne le voyant juste comme le gêneur qu'il l'embêtait quand il jouait avec Teddy. Malgré les tentatives des deux pères pour faire communiquer leurs enfants, l'ambiance resta silencieuse, leurs plaisanteries et questions ne trouvant que Lily pour public. Harry décida donc d'apporter le repas.

La dégustation des pommes de terres rôties qu'il avait préparées se fit dans un silence uniquement troublé par les bruits de mastication, le tintement des couverts contre les assiettes et les approbations générales quand à la qualité de son plat. Albus se demandait quand son papa allait leur donner une explication à la présence des cousins de Teddy alors qu'ils passaient habituellement leurs samedis soirs à quatre. Le changement dans ses habitudes le troublait. Il eut la réponse à sa question muette lorsque son père eut rapporté le crumble qu'il avait préparé pour le dessert et servi tout le monde.

« - Papa » demanda-t-il doucement. « Pourquoi Draco et Scorpius mangent avec nous ce soir ? »

Harry lança un regard au blond qui l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda ses enfants tour à tour.

« - Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ils sont très importants pour moi, et... »

« - Importants comment ? » coupa James.

« - Et bien... ». Il soupira puis se jeta à l'eau. « J'aime Draco comme votre mère aime Blaise. »

La surprise était bien visible sur le visage de Lily et Albus lui-même avait légèrement froncé les sourcils. Le bruit d'une cuillère qui tombait sur la table le fit sursauter et se tourner vers son frère qui se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise, dans sa précipitation de quitter la table.

« - James ! » appela son père en se levant.

Il fut coupé dans son geste par un Draco se levant également.

« - Laisse, Harry. Je vais aller lui parler » dit-il en reposant sa serviette de table à côté de son assiette. « Lily et Albus ont certainement des questions à te poser ». Puis il se tourna vers son fils. « Scorpius, resta avec Harry, tu veux bien ? ». L'enfant hocha la tête et Draco sortit le la pièce. Ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers pour rejoindre James qui s'était sûrement réfugié dans sa chambre.

Harry avait l'air désolé et prit d'assaut sous les questions qui fusaient. Scorpius l'étonna en reposant bruyamment son verre sur la table, le silence se faisant.

« - Parlez chacun votre tour, bon sang. Harry va tout vous expliquer. »

L'adulte brun le regarda bouche bée et fut de nouveau frappé par la maturité dont faisait preuve un petit garçon de son âge. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question alors qu'Albus semblait se recroqueviller sous le regard perçant de l'enfant blond.

« - C'est possible d'être amoureux d'un autre monsieur, papa ? » demanda Lily

« - Oui ma puce. Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'ont choisi, tu sais. »

« -Oh » fit la petite fille. Puis elle haussa les épaules. « J'aime bien Draco et Scorpius aussi, moi ».

Harry lui sourit puis se tourna vers son plus jeune fils, le regard un peu inquiet.

« - Albus ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« - Oui, Papa ? » répondit-il à voix basse.

« - Est-ce que tu as des choses à me demander ? ». Harry parlait d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

Albus secoua la tête et replongea dans son mutisme. Lily exprimait sa joie de voir son papa amoureux, même si elle ne comprenait pas tout. Scorpius, lui, se demandait se qui se tramait dans la tête de l'autre petit garçon.

À l'étage, Draco toqua à la porte de la chambre que partageait James et Albus. Un « va-t'en » crié à travers le panneau de bois le fit soupirer.

« - C'est Draco », dit-il avec patience.

« - Je ne veux pas vous voir ! » s'écria la voix du petit garçon.

Le blond poussa un nouveau soupir et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans effort et il entra dans la chambre d'enfants. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint couleur ciel où des voitures volantes se mouvaient lentement. Deux lits étaient côte à côte, uniquement séparés par une table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une petite lampe. James, qui faisait face à la fenêtre, se retourna brusquement.

« - Sors de ma chambre ! »

« - Pas avant que nous ayons discuté tous les deux. »

« - Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! »

« - Et si tu me disais clairement ce qui te dérange au lieu de me crier dessus ? » proposa Draco.

« - Je ne veux pas te parler à toi ! »

« - Alors je demande à ton père de monter ? »

« - Non ! » hurla l'enfant si fort que le blond crut qu'il allait se déchirer les cordes vocales.

« - Tu devrais te calmer un peu », suggéra l'adulte, stoïque.

« - Tu... Tu... Tu m'énerves ! »

« - Cela tombe bien, je pense la même chose de toi. »

À court d'arguments, l'enfant se mit brusquement à pleurer. Draco se sentit un moment pris au dépourvu puis s'avança vers lui, et l'incita à s'asseoir sur l'un des lits, prenant place sur l'autre, face à lui. Il lui laissa quelques minutes pour calmer ses pleurs avant de l'inviter à parler.

« - Bon. On peut discuter, maintenant ? »

James hocha la tête.

« - Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Tu as peur de quelque chose ? Ou peut-être que tu ne m'apprécies pas ? Je ne serais pas en colère, tu sais, ça arrive. »

Le petit garçon resta silencieux de longues minutes encore. Draco attendit. S'il le brusquait, il se fermerait et ne parlerait à personne. Il devait lui laisser le temps nécessaire. Il l'observait quand enfin il entendit un mince filet de voix.

« - Il ne va plus nous aimer » dit-il la tête baissée.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda le blond, réellement surpris.

« - Parce qu'on habite chez maman et que maintenant qu'il a toi et Scorpius tous les jours, il va vous aimer plus que nous »

La voix de James s'étouffa et des sanglots silencieux le secouèrent. L'adulte se leva et prit place à ses côtés.

« - Tu sais... Ce n'est pas comparable. L'amour qu'il vous porte à Albus, Lily et toi et se qu'il partage avec moi et avec Scorpius. C'est différent. Mais l'important au fond, ce n'est pas qui il aime le plus ou le moins. Lui il voudrait qu'on s'entende bien tous les cinq. Tu crois qu'on peut essayer ? »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux sur lui.

« - Comment on peut faire ? »

« - Alors d'abord, on ne se crie plus dessus. Dès qu'il y a un problème, on en parle calmement et on le règle. Et puis tu sais, Scorpius et moi ne sommes pas tous les jours ici. On se rend visite souvent, c'est vrai, mais nous n'habitons pas dans la même maison. »

« - Comme Maman et Blaise avant ? » demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

« - Oui. » répondit simplement Draco.

« - Et vous allez habiter ensemble un jour ? »

« - Je l'espère. Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Pour l'instant, l'important c'est que nous apprenions à bien nous connaître. Tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

James hocha la tête et lui tendit sa main. Il la serra avec sérieux.

« - On redescend ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas fini ton dessert » déclara le blond avec un clin d'œil complice.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp.


	24. Chapitre 23

Note: On retrouve les enfants dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous =)!

Blue: En premier lieu, merci pour ta review, merci de suivre la fiction et de l'aimer ^^! Je suis super contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'ai vraiment essayé de me mettre à la place de chacun pour les différents ressentis. Pour Draco, j'ai voulu montrer qu'il était toujours égal à lui même à travers la "dispute" enfantine avec James, mais aussi qu'il était avant tout un papa qui avait dû lui aussi expliquer la situation à son fils, faire face à ses questions et réaction. En tout cas, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le reste =).

* * *

Chapitre 23

Lundi 23 décembre 2013

L'agitation régnait au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Les couloirs raisonnaient d'interpellations, les escaliers tremblaient sous les pas qui montaient et descendaient sans cesse. Scorpius entra dans la chambre de James et Albus, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il sourit à la vue de son ami empêtré dans sa robe de soirée.

« - Albus, tu n'es vraiment pas doué ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Il s'approcha du petit brun dont seuls les cheveux ébouriffés et les mains dépassaient du col. Il se moqua gentiment de lui avant de le prendre en pitié et de tira sur le vêtement pour libérer sa tête et ses bras. Il sourit malicieusement devant la mine penaude d'Albus et lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste affectueux, le décoiffant un peu plus au passage. Albus lui sourit à son tour. James fit irruption dans la pièce et accosta le petit blond.

« - Scorpius, Lily veut savoir si tu la trouves jolie. »

« - D'accord. »

Sur un « arrange tes cheveux, Al », il sortit rejoindre la petite fille. Depuis un an environ, ils se voyaient tous régulièrement et des liens s'étaient crées. Lors d'un week-end de mars, James avait demandé à lui parler. Ils avaient prétexté vouloir jouer au circuit de voitures du plus grand et étaient montés. Il lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il ne cessait de regarder son petit frère comme une bête curieuse et sans mâcher ses mots, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre ne pas apprécier son attitude. Scorpius ne s'était pas laissé démonter par le plus âgé. Il lui avait expliqué qu'Albus l'intriguait, qu'il voulait devenir son ami mais qu'il ne savait pas comment briser la carapace de timidité et d'absence du garçon. Ils avaient longuement parlé, interrompus par Lily qui voulait jouer avec eux, par Harry qui les avait appelé pour le goûter et par le principal concerné de leur conversation qui passait simplement chercher un livre de contes pour sa sœur et lui. Scorpius avait aussi confié à son aîné que Lily l'agaçait et James avait ri en se souvenant de la tête du petit garçon à chaque fois que sa petite sœur le kidnappait pour jouer à la poupée. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord. James laissait Scorpius approcher son frère qu'il couvait plus sûrement qu'une maman ourse et en échange, le petit blond promit d'être plus sympathique avec Lily.

Les deux adultes avaient eux aussi remarqué que des changements opéraient. Peu à peu, James s'était ouvert à Draco dont il se méfiait. Peu souriant après l'annonce de leur relation, il s'était petit à petit épanoui, allant jusqu'à prendre discrètement Scorpius sous son aile, comme il le faisait avec son frère et sa sœur. Scorpius, bien que légèrement plus jeune qu'Albus, s'était découvert un rôle de grand frère qu'il avait très à cœur, prenant exemple sur James. Il acceptait plus volontiers de s'amuser avec Lily qui lui laissait aussi plus d'espace. Au début, la petite rousse était en permanence collée au garçon qu'elle avait choisi comme compagnon de jeu idéal alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à passer du temps avec Albus. Harry avait dû parler à sa fille, lui expliquer qu'il était normal que Scorpius veuille aussi passer du temps avec un garçon de son âge. Draco, de son côté, avait pris son fils à part pour lui rappeler que Lily n'était qu'une petite fille et que, sans céder à tous ses caprices, il pouvait faire des efforts de temps à autre. Mais ce qui les avait le plus étonné était le comportement d'Albus. Il passait encore du temps dans son monde. Il était toujours timide et maladroit. Mais il souriait et s'amusait de plus en plus souvent. Ginny et Blaise s'en étaient aussi aperçus et en avait parlé un soir où Harry avait ramené ses enfants à leur mère.

Mais pour l'heure, si l'effervescence avait pris possession de la demeure de Harry, c'était parce que leurs invités arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre et que chacun avait commencé à se préparer sur le tard. Un Harry Potter sautillant à cloche-pied essayait de lacer une de ses chaussures tout en vérifiant que le rôti d'agneau serait bientôt cuit. Draco Malfoy se brossait les cheveux d'une main en essayant désespérément de lisser les plis de la robe d'Albus de l'autre. Lily, dans une jolie robe vert clair était sagement assise sur son lit pendant qu'à ses côtés, James et Scorpius avaient chacun attrapé une moitié de sa longue chevelure rousse qu'ils avaient entrepris de tresser.

La sonnette retentit est Harry se précipita pour ouvrir. Sur le seuil, se tenait la famille Nott, ponctuelle comme à son habitude. Théodore, élégant dans sa robe d'un vert sombre profond, se tenait derrière sa fille. Ornella, du haut de ses huit ans, arborait une tenue rose pastelle, ses cheveux bruns tressés en une sorte de couronne. Pansy, accrochée au bras de son mari exposait fièrement son ventre plus que rond sous une longue robe couleur violette. Il s'empressa de la faire entrer et s'installer, ne désirant pas que la meilleure amie de son amant accouche sur le pas de sa porte d'entrée. La naissance de leur fils était prévue pour la fin janvier mais elle devait se reposer au maximum.

« - Pansy ! » s'exclama le blond en descendant, suivit par la petite troupe que formait les enfants.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, un peu gênée par son ventre imposant et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de déposer une bise sur le front d'Ornella et de serrer la main de Théodore. Scorpius entraîna la petite fille dans le coin de la pièce où, plus tôt, ils avaient descendu des jouets.

Les adultes commencèrent à échanger des banalités mais de minutes en minutes, Draco sentait son compagnon se tendre à ses côtés. Lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau, son visage reflétait l'appréhension qu'il ressentait. Il passa une main encourageante dans son dos alors qu'il se levait pour aller ouvrir.

À peine la porte ouverte, il fut assailli par deux petite têtes rousses qui sautèrent à son cou. Il embrassa Rose et Hugo qui s'empressèrent de courir à l'intérieur rejoindre leurs cousins. Hermione l'enlaça en déposant deux bises sur ses joues et se tourna vers son mari qui semblait mal à l'aise. Le silence se fit et les deux homme se fixaient. Ron finit par tendre la main vers Harry qui la serra.

« - J'ai été con, Harry. Je suis désolé. » déclara-t-il gravement.

« - C'est bon », sourit le brun. « Entrez, on gèle ici, et Pansy et Théo sont déjà ici. »

Quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il déjeunait avec Hermione, cette dernière avait abordé le sujet de Ron. Harry avait quelques réticences à en parler, blessé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Mais elle avait presque dressé un plaidoyer de son mari, sans toutefois minimiser ses réactions et attitudes extrêmes et le brun, peu rancunier de nature, avait promis de tenter un contact avec le roux. Il avait laissé passer l'après-midi et le lendemain, au bureau, il était allé le saluer. Ron avait l'air à la fois gêné de son attitude passée et soulagé par la démarche d'Harry. Ils avaient alors difficilement débuté une conversation uniquement des sujets légers, la tension se dispersant peu à peu. Il avait gardé ce début de relations cordiales pour lui les premiers jours puis s'était confié à Draco. Pourtant loin d'apprécier le roux, il avait gardé ses préjugés et remarques acerbes pour lui, discutant calmement avec le brun. C'était aussi de lui que venait l'idée de les convier en même temps que Pansy et Théodore. Lorsque Harry avait présenté l'idée à Hermione, elle s'était enthousiasmée, y voyant l'occasion parfaite de faire table rase du passé pour recommencer sur de nouvelles bases.

Tous se saluèrent poliment, bien que le brun vit l'expression de réticence mutuelle fugace sur les visages de Draco et de Ron. Immédiatement, Hermione engagea la conversation avec Pansy, la félicitant pour la naissance prochaine de son fils. Elles commencèrent à discuter des enfants en général, à grand renfort d'exemples personnels. Théodore intégra Ron à la conversation qu'ils avaient débuté plus tôt. Harry se détendit un peu.

Lily avait été ravie de voir son cousin Hugo arriver. Ils avaient immédiatement débuté une partie de jeu de petits chevaux, rejoints par un James qui s'ennuyait un peu. Scorpius et Ornella ne s'étant pas vus depuis un moment, ils s'étaient installés dans un coin pour discuter tranquillement. Albus s'était un peu senti mis à part jusqu'à l'arrivé de Rose et de son enthousiasme. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, chez elle, c'était qu'elle avait une langue tellement bien pendue qu'il n'avait qu'à acquiescer de temps à autres en suivant un minimum son monologue.

« - Tu viens Albus, on va jouer avec Scorpius et Ornella ! » décréta Rose.

« - Non merci, je préfère rester ici pour lire. »

Sachant qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec lui, elle haussa les épaules et se joignit aux deux autres enfants. Albus n'aimait pas trop la petite Nott. Quand ils se retrouvaient tous ensembles, il avait l'impression que Scorpius le laissait tomber pour passer tout son temps avec elle. Le petit blond n'était pas pareil quand il était en sa compagnie. Il semblait plus hautain, plus moqueur. Il ne faisait plus attention à lui. Le petit brun s'enfonça un peu plus dans le pouf sur lequel il avait prit place et serra davantage son livre entre ses mains. Il savait que pour ce soir, il retrouverait le monde imaginaire qu'il s'était construit et son mutisme. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas trop ces réunions pleines de monde et s'arrangeait toujours pour se rendre le plus invisible possible aux yeux des autres. Ça aurait été parfait s'il avait pu mettre la main sur la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le petit groupe formé par Scorpius, Rose et Ornella et se sentit triste de leurs éclats de rire. Il se sentait tellement différent d'eux.

Draco annonça soudain qu'il était l'heure de prendre place à table. James aida les deux plus jeunes enfants à ranger la mallette de jeux de société qu'ils avaient déballé. Il avait observé son frère se renfermer doucement mais sûrement depuis l'arrivée des invités. Lily l'avait senti, elle aussi, et se dirigea vers Albus et échangea quelques mots avec lui. Elle l'invita à venir jouer avec eux une fois le repas terminé. Il secoua la tête, refusant en silence et si elle s'en sentit un peu triste, elle ne dit rien, le prenant par la main pour rejoindre la table, lui arracha la promesse de dîner à côté d'elle.

L'ambiance fut détendue tout au long du repas, les conversations variées se succédant sans difficultés. Harry avait organisé ce dîner de pré-réveillon pour avoir la possibilité de fêter Noël avec ses amis, tous étant invités le lendemain en famille. Pour le moment, la soirée était plutôt réussie. Les enfants parlaient eux aussi entre eux et il remarqua avec désappointement qu'Albus était de nouveau ailleurs. Il espérait que son fils se finirait pas se sociabiliser avant son entrée à Poudlard dans quelques années.

Ils venaient de finir leur dessert et Scorpius racontait avec malice la bataille qu'avait livrée Albus plus tôt dans la soirée contre sa robe de sorcier, ne lésinant pas sur les détails quant à la description de la position dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé. Les adultes eurent un sourire indulgent et les enfants riaient de sa maladresse. Le petit garçon se sentit rougir sous l'attention dont il était l'objet et s'efforçait de refouler les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux sous la moquerie. Pourtant, lorsque ça s'était passé, Scorpius avait trouvé cela drôle mais ne s'était pas moqué à ce point. Il profita du fait que les reprenaient leur conversation sur les gobelins et que les autres enfants reportaient leur attention sur son ami blond pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il ne s'arrêta pas à sa chambre, poursuivant son ascension pour atteindre le grenier aménagé. Il aimait beaucoup y venir lorsqu'il avait besoin de calme ou de soulager ses peines d'enfant. La pièce était spacieuse, en mansarde et un peu sombre. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil dans le coin opposé à la porte, remontant ses genoux contre son torse et les encerclant de ses bras. Il posa sa tête dessus et attendit.

Il aimait beaucoup son papa et Draco, mais à ce moment, il aurait aimé être chez sa maman. Blaise l'aurait consolé comme il savait si bien le faire. Il aimait bien le grand homme noir. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de réconfortant.

« -Où est Albus ? » demanda Hermione au moment de repartir.

Draco lança un regard à Harry. Lorsqu'ils avaient débarrassé la table, ils avaient remarqué l'absence du petit garçon et en avaient un peu discuté dans la cuisine. Albus n'avait pas dû apprécier que Scorpius porte son attention sur d'autres enfants que lui et Harry savait qu'il avait dû se réfugier dans le grenier. Il monterait une fois tout le monde parti pour discuter avec lui.

« - Il est sûrement allé se coucher. L'agitation de ce soir a dû le fatiguer. »

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils au ton un peu trop convaincu de son ami mais ne fit aucune remarque. Après tout, Hugo dormait dans les bras de son père et Rose se frottait les yeux de plus en plus régulièrement. Leur départ entraîna celui de la famille Nott et Draco les raccompagna à la porte. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Harry souhaitait une bonne nuit à leurs enfants respectifs et lui demanda de s'occuper de leur coucher puis disparut dans les escaliers.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte du grenier et alluma d'un coup de baguette les chandelles flottantes. Il repéra son fils, endormi sur son fauteuil préféré, dans une position inconfortable. Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'accroupit à hauteur de la tête du petit garçon. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le réveiller.

« - Albus... Albus, réveille-toi mon grand. »

Son fils remua un peu et entrouvrit des yeux brumeux de sommeil. Harry remarqua des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues.

« - Papa, je voudrais dormir encore », dit-il d'une petite voix.

« - Il faut aller dans ton lit mon chéri. »

« - Je suis bien ici... »

Harry se redressa et déplaça son fils pour s'installer dans le fauteuil, le prenant contre lui. Il se rendit compte que l'enfant frissonnait et il métamorphosa un livre qui traînait sur une table basse en couverture dont il les recouvrit.

« - Dis-moi... Pourquoi es-tu monté ici ? »

Albus bougea, se calant plus confortablement contre lui sans répondre. Il laissa le silence s'installer. Il savait que son fils finirait par lui parler. Ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes.

« - Les autres se moquaient de moi. »

« - Ce n'était pas méchant, tu sais. C'était plus une petite anecdote, pas un moyen de te ridiculiser. Et tu le sais. Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le petit garçon soupira.

« - Je n'aime pas quand on voit Ornella. Scorpius ne s'occupe que d'elle et il se fiche que je sois là ou pas. »

Harry resserra ses bras autour du petit corps contre lui, lui caressant le dos dans un geste réconfortant.

« - Scorpius et Ornella sont amis depuis très longtemps et ils se voient peu souvent, c'est normal qu'ils veuillent passer du temps ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

« - Mais Scorpius il me met de côté alors que d'habitude il reste avec moi. » dit l'enfant d'une petite voix à la fois triste et boudeuse.

« - Et tu ne voudrais pas essayer de jouer avec eux, la prochaine fois ? Tu pourrais t'intégrer à leur groupe, je suis sûr que tu t'amuserais. » suggéra Harry avec douceur.

« - Je ne sais pas trop... »

« - Tu sais, mon chéri, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée de t'être attaché à Scorpius comme tu l'as fait. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il a d'autres amis. Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de te faire toi aussi d'autres amis ? »

« - Parce que j'aime que Scorpius. Il est gentil, les autres, ils veulent pas jouer avec moi parce qu'ils trouvent que je suis bizarre. Est-ce que je suis bizarre Papa ? » demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers l'adulte.

« - Non. Tu n'es pas bizarre. Tu as juste un peu plus de mal que les autres à accorder ta confiance. C'est une qualité car tu sauras bien t'entourer. Mais c'est aussi parfois un défaut car les personnes que tu choisiras comme amies pourront te blesser, sans le vouloir ou non, plus facilement. »

L'enfant acquiesça et se blottit contre son père, réfléchissant à leur discussion mais le sommeil le prit de court. Harry sentit le poids de son fils s'alourdir contre lui mais il ne bougea pas. Il irait le coucher quand il dormirait profondément.

Ce fut dans cette position que Draco retrouva père et fils. Il vient se poster sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son amant.

« - Tout va bien ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui », répondit le brun sur le même ton. « Ce n'était qu'un petit mal entendu, tu sais les proportions que ça peut prendre à cet âge là... »

Draco hocha la tête, repensant au sentiment cuisant de rejet qui avait serré sa poitrine quand Harry avait refusé son amitié des un peu plus de vingt ans plutôt. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, remarquant que moins de bêtise et d'entêtement auraient pu changer sa vie du tout au tout. Au final, il avait gagné, il était heureux. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il aurait pu éviter toutes ces épreuves s'il n'avait jamais voué une telle haine à l'enfant qu'était Harry. Les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Le mouvement que fit son compagnon en se levant le ramena au présent.

« - Je vais coucher Albus. » annonça-t-il. « Tu viens ? »

« - Je te rejoins dans une minute. »

Harry sortit, son fardeau bien calé dans ses bras. Il sourit en entrant dans la chambre des garçons en voyant que Scorpius ne dormait pas. Il déposa Albus dans son lit, l'embrassa sur le front et en fit de même au petit blond.

« - Dors maintenant, d'accord ? » dit-il doucement en se relevant.

Une petite main agrippa sa robe, l'entravant dans son mouvement.

« - Je peux dormir avec Albus ? Tu sais, il fait des cauchemars de monstres des fois, il serait rassuré si j'étais avec lui » argumenta l'enfant.

« - Oui, tu peux », sourit Harry. « Mais repose-toi, d'accord ? »

« - Oui Harry », fit-il en le lâchant et en se levant pour se blottir contre Albus.

Harry baissa la luminosité de la veilleuse et sortit de la chambre des garçons. Il était certain que Scorpius essayait de se rattraper auprès de son fils pour avoir passé peu de temps avec lui ce soir. Il rejoignit sa chambre et sentit deux bras l'emprisonner une fois qu'il eut passé la porte. Il sourit.

* * *

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le lire !

À demain,

Skipp.


	25. Chapitre 24

Vicky: Je pense qu'Albus est souvent traité comme ça à cause de sa petite appréhension d'aller à Serpentard... Et puis il a l'air tellement trognon. Pour la scène avec son père à la fin, je voulais montrer que Harry était un papa attentif et tout. ça me fait super plaisir que la fic dans son ensemble t'ait plu. Et puis c'est la fin de cette fiction, mais cette expérience m'a vraiment beaucoup plu, donc je pense que je posterais à nouveau. Bientôt. Je te souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et une bonne lecture =)!

Blue: Aaaah Albus, Tout le monde l'aime! En tout cas, tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, le travail que j'ai effectué sur cette fiction vaut vraiment la peine, quand je vois toutes vos réactions positives! ça me motive énormément a, par la suite, travailler sur une nouvelle fiction. C'est bien tôt la fin de celle-ci et ça me rend un peu triste de ne plus lire vos petits messages tous les jours mais une fois le postage de cette histoire terminé, je pense me mettre très vite à un nouveau travail ^^. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai laissé un petit mot à la fin de ce chapitre, et je te souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et une bonne lecture =)!

* * *

Chapitre 24

Mercredi 24 décembre 2014

Deux mains baladeuses s'égarèrent sur les boutons de sa chemise. La robe de sorcier qu'il avait passée quelques minutes plus tôt n'était déjà qu'un lointain souvenir. Son amant déposait des baisers brûlants dans son cou et ce fut au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il parvint à le repousser. Il sourit face à la mine boudeuse de son compagnon.

« - J'en ai très envie aussi, mais nous allons être en retard... » dit-il en mettant dans sa voix autant de conviction qu'il pouvait.

« - Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas y aller. » bouda Harry.

Le blond rit, tout en replaçant correctement cravate et chemise dont trois boutons s'étaient traîtreusement ouverts.

« - Regarde l'état de ma robe maintenant, je vais encore devoir la défroisser... »

« - Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller. En plus, toi et moi, seuls... me semble être une bien meilleure perspective de soirée. »

« - Mais tu as répondu oui à cette invitation et il serait totalement incorrect de ne pas s'y rendre. » déclara Draco, défroissant son élégante robe de velours noir d'un simple coup de baguette. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester longtemps, tu sais. Il suffit de donner quelques poignées de main, boire une ou deux coupes de champagne, grignoter quelques toasts et discuter avec quelques personnes et nous partons. C'est l'affaire de deux heures maximum, Harry, fais un effort. En plus, j'accepte de t'accompagner en sachant pertinemment que La Gazette va encore publier un tissu de mensonges sur nous. » finit-il, un peu amer.

Ils n'avaient jamais caché leur relation mais ne l'avait jamais non plus exposée au regard et au su de tous. Et inévitablement, la presse avait appris l'existence d'une relation plus qu'amicale entre les deux hommes. En février, un article au titre choc et exagérément gros était publié et signé Zacharias Smith. Illustré d'une photo -non autorisée par eux - sur laquelle on pouvait les voir lier leurs mains après avoir fermé « La Fée Bleue », l'article proposait plusieurs hypothèses sur les _« véritables motivations d'une telle association »_ sur fond de souvenirs de leur haine mutuelle d'écoliers. Smith dépeignait également Draco comme un être peu fréquentable et Harry était, selon ses mots _« un personnage dont les déséquilibres mentaux avait été prouvés à maintes reprises »_.

Le blond était entré dans une rage noire. Il avait adressée une lettre où il exprimait tout le bien qu'il pensait de La Gazette et de ses employés au rédacteur en chef et avait déposé une plainte pour calomnie. Dans les premiers temps, ils avaient dû essuyer des regards de travers, des commentaires désobligeants sur leur passage et des centaines de courriers leur avaient été envoyés. Des lettres de soutiens, des lettres qui exprimait le dégoût de leur condition, des lettres d'insultes. Ils les avaient toutes brûlées, ne les ouvrant même plus. Les clients de Draco avaient conservé une attitude neutre. De toute façon, ceux qui fréquentaient habituellement « La Fée Bleue » avaient pu juger d'eux-même le blond et se fichaient bien de ce que disait La Gazette. Harry avait dû répondre à quelques critiques de la part de ses collègues Aurors mais ce n'avait été l'affaire que de quelques jours. Chacun avait mieux à faire que de commérer sur ce que le voisin faisait une fois la porte de chez lui refermée. Leurs amis avaient aussi été d'un soutien précieux quand la pression de l'opinion publique c'était faite trop forte, menaçant des crises de nerfs latentes qui ne demandaient à exploser et qui auraient pu faire des dégâts considérables dans leur relation.

Les enfants en avaient eux aussi pâti. Ils avaient été la cible des moqueries de leurs camarades et ils avaient dû aller parler à leurs professeurs pour qu'ils interviennent. Lily avait particulièrement été touchée. Elle était une petite fille pleine de vie et sensible. L'amour qui unissait son père et Draco était à ses yeux aussi naturel que le couple que formait sa mère avec Blaise et elle avait été vraiment blessée par les insultes qu'elle avait entendu. Harry avaient même eut la surprise de voir Ginny intervenir, repoussant la curiosité malsaine et les médisances virulente des autres parents d'élèves en déclarant haut et fort qu'il valait mieux pour les enfants voir leurs papas avec un autre homme plutôt qu'ils aient une belle-mère qui ne pourraient pas les supporter.

Draco passa sa robe et Harry vint l'enlacer.

« - On s'en fout de la presse. Ils vont bien finir par se lasser en voyant que nous sommes toujours aussi unis. »

Il ponctua son argument d'un bref baiser. Il savait que le blond avait accepté de l'accompagner uniquement pour le soutenir, même si l'éducation qu'il avait reçue l'aiderait à garder une attitude impassible en société. Il voulait se soustraire à la réception que donnait le Ministère pour le réveillon de Noël et leur éviter une soirée ennuyeuse à côtoyer des personnes hypocrites mais il avait épuisé son stock d'excuses recevables. Il avait essayé de retarder leur départ au maximum au moyen d'une activité beaucoup plus satisfaite qu'assister à une soirée mondaine mais Draco avait horreur d'être en retard. Il se résigna donc à l'entraîner dans le salon d'où ils se serviraient de la cheminée pour rejoindre les festivités ô combien enthousiasmantes qui les attendaient.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'Atrium superbement décoré. Des rangées de sapins décorés d'or et de fées multicolores entouraient la salle éclairée par des multitudes de chandelles bleu roi. Des chandeliers or et bleu trônaient sur chaque table et encadraient le buffet richement chargé. Des drapés assortis avaient été accrochés aux murs. Draco eut une moue dubitative. Harry lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« - Si tu veux mon avis, les enfants auraient fait de bien meilleurs décorateurs que les employés du Ministère payés pour ça », déclara-t-il avec sérieux et dédain.

Le brun éclata de rire. Dix jours plus tôt, ç'avait été le week-end des enfants et ils les avaient tannés toute la journée du samedi pour décorer la maison et le sapin, nu jusque là. Le dimanche, donc, il avait sorti toutes les décorations qu'il possédait et avait déposé le carton au milieu du salon et ils s'en étaient donné à cœur-joie. On aurait cru que le carton avait explosé et répandu tout les guirlandes qu'il contenait, tant la profusion de couleurs et de brillance était intense. Draco avait légèrement grimacé en constatant la créativité des enfants, à des lieues de la décoration raffinée qu'il avait eu en tête. Mais Harry souriait en répétant que c'était parfait alors il n'avait pas fait part de ses critiques, bien que le brun les ait deviné à son expression.

Brun qui attrapa deux coupes de champagne, en tendant une à Draco. Un groupe de sorcières, à leur gauche, murmurait en leur jetant de nombreux coup d'œil loin d'être discret. Il soupira. Il se demandait si à un moment de sa vie, les gens arrêteraient de le pointer du doigt à chaque décision qu'il prendrait. Le blond, lui aussi en avait assez. Lui qui avait toujours voulu être au centre de l'attention plus jeune, qui avait envié Harry à l'école car c'était toujours lui que l'on remarquait, trouvait cela lourd. Il en venait à se demander comment son amant avait pu supporter ça une grande partie de sa vie, comment il avait fait pour ne pas sombrer sous la pression constante qu'exerçaient de parfaits inconnus sur son moral. Il se tourna vers les sorcières âgées et leur jeta un regard si glacial qu'il aurait pu les geler sur place. Elles de détournèrent, gênée, chuchotant plus furieusement. Il passa un bras autour de la taille du brun d'un geste possessif et protecteur. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand des marques de tendresse en public mais par celle-ci, il faisait passer le message que quiconque l'ennuierait aurait affaire à lui.

Kingsley Shacklebolt s'avança vers eux et les salua. Il engagea la conversation avec Harry et le blond s'en désintéressa rapidement. Ils parlaient travail et moins il en savait, mieux il se portait. Il scanna la foule du regard, se laissant aller mentalement aux commentaires sur le mauvais goûts vestimentaires de certains convives. Son regard tomba alors sur Ronald et Hermione Weasley.

« - Je reviens », chuchota-t-il à son compagnon avant de se diriger vers le couple.

Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec Weasley mais s'entendait relativement bien avec Granger – qu'il appelait désormais par son prénom. Elle était d'ailleurs très élégante, ce soir. Il les rejoignit.

« - Bonsoir Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur.

« - Hermione. Weasley ». Il ponctua ses saluts d'un signe de la tête.

« - Où est Harry ? » demanda le roux.

« - Il parle avec Shacklebolt », répondit-il. « Vous avez finalement trouvé quelqu'un pour gagner Rose et Hugo ? »

« - Oui », fit Hermione. « Ils sont chez mes parents, puisque nous fêtons Noël chez eux... »

« - D'ailleurs » fit Weasley en semblant sortir de ses pensées, « Harry et toi avez prévu quoi pour demain ? »

« - Nous dînons chez ma mère. »

La discussion s'orienta vers d'autres sujets comme le travail, la soirée à laquelle ils assistaient, les enfants... Draco commençait à s'ennuyer. Une fois Hermione lancée, rien de semblait pouvoir stopper son flot incessant de paroles. L'arrivée de Harry fut comme une bouffée d'air frais pour lui qui commençait à avoir un peu chaud, certainement à cause du nombre de coupes de champagne qu'il avait bu. Le brun discuta quelques minutes avec ses amis. Faisant fit du monde autour d'eux, le blond se coula dans ses bras, reposant contre son torse. Finalement, il aurait dû accepter les avances de son amant plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait envie de rentrer. Sa tête lui semblait un peu lourde. Il n'avait jamais vraiment tenu l'alcool.

« - Je crois que nous allons rentrer... » fit la voix du brun quelques part à sa gauche.

Il entendit le couple Weasley répondre quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas fait attention à quoi. Le bras d'Harry glissa autour de sa taille et ils traversèrent l'Atrium en direction des cheminées. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient chez eux.

« - Tu vas bien ? » demanda un Potter inquiet penché sur lui.

« - Oui, je crois... J'ai peu être un peu abusé avec le champagne. Tu as été long et ta copine Hermione est un véritable moulin à paroles. »

« - Je sais. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés et déboutonna un peu la robe et la chemise qu'il portait dessous. Le blond soupira d'aise.

« - Harry, tu veux bien mettre la télé ? »

Le susnommé sourit. Draco avait le même ton d'enfant que celui de son fils quand il avait fait une bêtise. D'un A_ccio_, il fit venir à lui la télécommande qu'ils ne retrouvaient jamais de manière normale et alluma le poste de télévision. Le blond avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Mais le poids mort qu'il s'attendait à ressentir peser sur son bras qu'il avait passé autour des épaules de son compagnon ne vint jamais, une bouche taquine parcourant son cou. Il frissonna. Le Draco ivre avait, tout comme le Draco sobre plusieurs facettes. Il l'avait vu tour à tour enfantin, s'émerveillant d'un rien. Boudeur, prenant la mouche pour une toute petite remarque malicieuse. Fatigué, ce qu'il était le plus souvent après avoir bu quelques verres. Mais jamais encore il n'avait expérimenté le Draco câlin qui venait de se révéler à lui. Un Draco câlin incroyablement habile dans l'art de retirer les vêtements, songea-t-il avant d'accorder toute son attention à son amant.

Harry s'endormait toujours rapidement après l'amour. Son amant, couché sur le côté entre son corps et le dossier du canapé l'observait, traçant des formes invisibles et imaginaires sur son torse. Il s'ovationna lui-même d'avoir un peu trop bu, les faisant quitter les festivités prématurément. La soirée s'était terminée comme son amant avait voulu qu'elle se déroule, de manière extrêmement satisfaisante. Il sourit. Peu importait les regards déplaisant que leur couple attirait. Peu importait les petites disputes quotidiennes. Peu importait qu'ils ne soient pas toujours aussi disponibles l'un pour l'autre comme ils l'auraient voulu, et peu importait le temps perdu entre eux, leur couple se tirait toujours indemne et renforcé des tempêtes qu'ils traversaient. C'était comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient. Il se leva précautionneusement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie depuis trois ans et remonta le plaid du canapé sur son corps. Il chercha après ses vêtements qui avaient volé un peu partout dans la pièce et enfila simplement sa robe pour déposer au pied du sapin décoré par les enfants avec un goût particulier le cadeau qu'il réservait à son amant. Il entendit Harry se retourner et bouger sur le canapé. Il se figea, à demi penché, sa main tenant le paquet qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser et vit deux yeux verts au regard flou de sommeil et de myopie et surmontés d'une touffe de cheveux bruns indomptables regarder dans sa direction.

« - Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Et bien je... »

Harry avait retrouvé ses lunettes – posées sur la table basse par une délicate attention de Draco – et le fixait avec attention. Ou plutôt, fixait ce qu'il avait à la main.

« - C'est moi cadeau ? » s'écria-t-il comme un gosse.

« - Et bien... oui ». Draco était soudain gêné.

« - Je peux l'ouvrir tout de suite ? » continua le brun avec une excitation enfantine.

« - Potter » fit le blond en essayant de faire passer une réprimande dans son ton, « Ce n'est pas toi qui dit aux enfants que les cadeaux ne s'ouvrent que le vingt-cinq décembre ? »

« - Mais nous sommes le vingt-cinq » répondit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Les yeux de Draco tombèrent sur la pendule qui affichait une heure quarante-deux du matin.

« - Aller Draco... C'est Noël. Et les enfants ne sont pas là pour le voir », dit-il, malicieux.

Le blond pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et se rendit vite à l'évidence que quelques heures ne changeraient rien à la réaction de son compagnon. Il s'approcha donc du canapé et prit place à ses côté. Il lui tendit son paquet avec une certaine timidité et une petite appréhension qui surprirent le brun. Il était soudain inquiet que son cadeau soit mal perçu. Harry prit la petite boîte carrée doucement des mains de son amant et défit avec délicatesse et lenteur le papier argenté qui la recouvrait. Intérieurement, le blond sentait son cœur s'accélérer sous le stress et l'enjoignit mentalement à se dépêcher. Le brun ouvrit le petit coffret.

« - Une clé ? » demanda-t-il, un peu confus et un regard interrogateur pour son vis-à-vis.

Draco déglutit avec peine.

« - Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle clé... C'est celle d'une maison que j'ai visitée il y a quelques mois. Elle est située un peu en dehors de Londres et serait parfaite pour une famille comme la nôtre. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il le coupa.

« - Seulement si tu es d'accord pour déménager, bien sûr. »

Son compagnon semblait à court de mots et le regardait intensément, en silence. Il commença à se demander si ç'avait été une bonne idée, s'il n'aurait pas dû se contenter d'un achat plus simple. Il redoutait que la réponse soit négative, et même s'il l'avait envisagée, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à l'encaisser. Il porta son regard sur la table basse, fixant avec attention un grain de poussière qui n'existait que dans son imagination. La voix de son amant le tira de ses pensées.

« - Tu me demandes de vivre avec toi ? De façon permanente et définitive ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec sérieux.

« - Oui. Mais si tu as besoin de temps pour... »

« - C'est oui. J'accepte de déménager, Draco. »

Une sensation de chaleur se répandit à l'intérieur de lui. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes avant qu'Harry ne prenne possession de ses lèvres, toute trace d'un fatigue antérieure disparue. La nuit serait très longue mais Draco s'en moquait. Ce soir, il se sentait niais. Heureux. Comblé. Et il fit l'amour à son compagnon avec une ardeur renouvelée.

* * *

Un avis? Je serais ravie de le lire!

C'est le dernier chapitre de ce calendrier de l'Avent, mais je vous retrouve demain, parce que demain, c'est Noël. Et qui dit Noël dit cadeaux, donc je tiens à vous en faire un petit et modeste, une manière à moi de vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette fiction tout au long de sa publication. Donc je vous dis à demain ;).

Skipp, coiffée de son bonnet de père Noël, vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes =).


	26. Chapitre 25

Note : Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction, un chapitre court pour un petit cadeau de Noël que je tenais à vous faire. Je vous retrouve en bas pour un petit blabla. Petite parenthèse pour les non-inscrits: Comme ce chapitre est le tout dernier et que je ne pourrais pas vous répondre sur un prochain post, je vous ai laissé une adresse mail en bas pour me contacter, si vous le voulez (d'ailleurs, même les inscrits peuvent m'y contacter, ça ne me pose aucun problème ^^). Si vous laissez une review et que vous désirez une réponse, envoyez moi simplement votre pseudo à cette adresse, ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir vous répondre tout de même! Je passe tout de suite à vos réponses.

Vicky: Merci pour ta review, j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai l'impression de me répéter en te répondant, mais tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir, me collent toujours un smile immense sur la face ^^. Pour ce qui est de la société, je voulais vraiment montrer la force de leur couple, montrer aussi que si leurs proches acceptent relativement bien leur relation, il n'en est pas forcément de-même pour tout le monde. Je me voyais mal décrire un monde où tout le monde les acclame ou fait la ola sur leur passage ^^. Pour ce qui est de Ginny, c'est justement à cause d'une redondance d'une exploitation extrême de son caractère que j'ai tenu à la faire ainsi. en général, on la voit souvent comme une folle hystérique qui veut la peau de l'un des deux, ou alors, elle passe en mode super compréhensive, limite, "Oh, tu me lâches pour un mec? Pas grave chéri, on s'appelle on se fait une bouffe, et surtout, si tu as un problème appelle moi!". Non. Je ne voulais pas la faire ainsi. Son but premier est de préserver ses enfants, or, elle voit qu'ils ne sont pas perturbés par le compagnon de leur père, et elle même s'étant remise en couple, elle sait faire la part des choses. Souvent, les fans de Drarry la détestent, Je dois dire que ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement, mais elle a du potentiel à exploiter, je ne voulais pas être trop réductrice à son égard. En tout car, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes sa réaction! Ta comparaison avec les chats m'a bien fait rire en tout cas! Quand je me suis relue, j'me suis dit "Mon dieu, c'est super niais...". Mais j'trouvais pas ça plus choquand que ça. C'est Noël, après tout ^^. Et puis j'aime les happy-end, même si une bonne fic un peu sombre ou un bon drame me plaisent tout autant. Bref, j'ai écrit un pavé, là... Euh... Je vais te souhaiter une bonne lecture =)!

Blue: Je te remercie pour ta review! Cette fois, c'est vraiment le dernier chapitre et je regrette déjà que ce soit la fin... Même si d'un autre côté, je vais prendre une petite pause. Mais je pense revenir vite! J'ai déjà quelques idées qui germent dans mon cerveau dérangé. Il me reste à les développer et à voir si elles sont réalisables. Sur un nouveau joyeux noël, je te laisse lire ce dernier chapitre et espère te retrouver sur une prochaine fiction =)!

* * *

Chapitre 25

Vendredi 25 décembre 2015

La lumière qui filtrait au travers des rideaux qui voilaient les fenêtres de la chambre éveilla Harry. Il garda les yeux clos, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres en sentant le souffle régulier de son amant contre sa nuque. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long des bras qui l'enserrait. Il le sentit remuer légèrement derrière lui et se retourna doucement dans ses bras. S'appuyant sur un coude, il observa les traits endormis de Draco.

Ses trente-cinq ans lui allaient bien. Quelques ridules commençaient à marquer les coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche et il avait cessé de se coiffer en arrière pour masquer ses tempes qui soi-disant commençaient à grisonner. Oui, Draco Malfoy, une trentaine bien entamée avait une légère appréhension à l'idée de vieillir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

« - Peut-on savoir ce qui t'amuse, Potter ? » marmonna l'endormi.

« - Toi », répondit-il simplement.

Le blond grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et l'attira contre lui, rabattant les couvertures sur leurs corps enlacés et posant sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon.

« - Joyeux Noël, Draco. »

« - Hm... »

« -Tu ne veux pas aller ouvrir tes cadeaux ? »

« - Si » chuchota Draco. « Mais pour l'instant, j'ai froid » ajouta-t-il en se blottissant un peu plus étroitement contre son amant.

Le brun sourit à nouveau. Il adorait quand son compagnon se faisait câlin. Il posa sa main dans ses cheveux, laissant glisser ses doigts entres les mèches douces et pâles. Draco ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

* * *

_Coucou Scorpius,_

_ Je t'écris pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël. J'ai ouvert mes cadeaux en me levant et j'aime beaucoup le livre sur les dragons que tu m'as envoyé. Est-ce que c'est pour me rassurer, pour que je ne fasse plus de cauchemars où l'un deux nous mange tous ? J'ai commencé à le lire un peu après le petit déjeuner mais là, Maman me dit que nous allons bientôt partir pour manger chez Mamy Molly et Papy Arthur. Lily veut absolument emmener la poupée que tu lui as offerte mais Blaise dit qu'elle risquerait d'elle cassée, tu sais, avec tous les cousins et cousines. Du coup elle boude. Et James adore les baguettes farceuses que tu lui as achetées. Ils me disent de te dire merci de leur part. Moi, je suis juste un peu déçu que tu ne puisses pas venir avec moi au Terrier. Je suis sûr qu'il te plairait ! Alors je vais emmener le livre avec moi, parce que je suis sûr que Louis aimerait bien lire des choses sur les dragons, ils lui font peur aussi. Et comme il y aura Tonton Charlie, il pourra nous expliquer s'il y a des choses que l'on ne comprend pas._

_ Et chez toi, ça va ? Comment s'est passé le réveillon ? Oh, Scorp', je dois te laisser, Maman me râle dessus parce qu'on va être en retard. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes fêtes et que tu as eu de beaux cadeaux. Souhaite un joyeux Noël de ma part à ta maman et à Olivier, _

_Bisous, _

_Albus._

Scorpius sourit à la lecture de la lettre de son ami. Il avait visiblement fait des efforts pour soigner son écriture, même si elle restait quelque peu brouillonne. Il voulut lui répondre mais sa mère l'appela pour passer à table. Ils n'étaient que trois mais l'ambiance était tout de même chaleureuse. Astoria partageait depuis deux ans la vie d'Olivier Dubois. L'homme était son aîné de sept ans mais un amour sincère les liait. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un peu par hasard, alors qu'Astoria cherchait un balai pour enfant à offrir à Scorpius pour ses sept ans. L'ex-joueur de Quidditch professionnel s'était, lui reconverti en vendeur sur la boutique dédiée au sport sorcier et lui avait apporté conseils et propos rassurants sur l'achat qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Ils étaient tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre et s'étaient revu à plusieurs reprises pour finir par ne plus se quitter. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs annoncé à son fils, après qu'il eut déballé ses présents, qu'en juin, il serait grand frère. Le petit garçon était sincèrement heureux et avait hâte de l'annoncer à Albus.

* * *

Théodore et Pansy sortirent de la salle de visite d'Azkaban. Le froid les mordait à travers leurs épais vêtements et une expression morose avait prit place sur leurs visages. Tous les ans, ils venaient visiter leurs pères, enfermés depuis dix-sept ans maintenant. Leurs états se dégradaient d'année en année, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. C'était pour eux une épreuve chaque année, mais malgré le passé criminels de leurs géniteurs, ils restaient leurs pères avant tout. Théodore n'avait pas eu une enfance spécialement heureux avec Théodore Nott Senior mais il estimait qu'il était de son devoir d'avoir au moins une entrevue avec lui. Il était la seule famille qu'il restait à son père. Glissant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs de la prison pour sortir, il coula un regard vers elle et sut qu'elle partageait ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la terre ferme d'Écosse, Pansy se tourna vers lui.

« - Et si nous allions chez Draco et Harry, maintenant ? J'ai hâte de voir comment ils se sont débrouillés avec Ornella et Orion. »

Son sourire et son ton étaient un peu trop enjoués pour être sincères, mais il comprenait sa réaction. Lui-même, pourtant d'ordinaire si stoïque, était remué par ses visites de plus en plus pénibles à supporter.

« - Tu as raison. Allons-y. »

Il la serra contre lui, se préparant à transplaner quand il sentit les mains de sa femme sur son visage. Il tourna la tête vers elle et Pansy, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa.

« - Je t'aime, Théo », murmura-t-elle.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps. Ils avaient rarement besoin de mots pour se témoigner ce genre de sentiments et les quelques fois où ils les avait entendus de sa bouche, il avait sentit son corps se réchauffer de l'intérieur. Leur histoire avait débuté un peu par hasard, juste deux personnes brisées par une guerre à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pris part. Leur mariage, rapide, avait avant tout été basé sur le réconfort mutuel qu'ils s'apportaient et l'amour était venu après.

« - Moi aussi, Pansy. Moi aussi », répondit-il sur le même ton, ses yeux sérieux rivés aux siens.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer ainsi, leurs regards parlant pour eux. Puis ils transplanèrent pour retrouver leurs enfants, laissés à la bonne garde de leurs amis.

* * *

George Weasley passa la porte de son appartement, au-dessus de sa boutique et s'adossa contre elle une fois refermée. Ce repas de Noël au Terrier avait encore une fois été éprouvant pour lui. Il avait joué la comédie bien rodée du couple sans histoires avec son ex-femme, Angelina. Personne, en dehors de Draco Malfoy et de ses enfants ne savaient pour leur divorce. Cela s'était fait sans heurts, deux ans plus tôt, suite à la monotonie qui rythmait leur quotidien. Ils s'étaient séparés après avoir utilisé le réseau de cheminette pour rejoindre leur maison qu'Angelina occupait toujours avec les enfants. Fred II et Roxanne vivaient plutôt bien la chose et n'avaient pas été déstabilisés. Leur père avait toujours été plus ou moins absent, et malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa famille, le fantôme de son frère jumeau, Fred, était toujours dans son sillage. George se défit de sa cape et de son écharpe qu'il abandonna sur le dos d'un fauteuil et se dirigea vers le bar qui prenait une bonne partie de son salon. Il était dix-sept heure. Il sortit une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu à peine entamée et s'en servit un verre. Il s'installa ensuite face à la table basse, assis à même le sol et leva son verre.

« - Joyeux Noël, Gred. »

Et il vida son verre d'un trait.

* * *

_Mon cher Albus,_

_ Je suis très content que mes cadeaux vous aient plu, à Lily, James et surtout toi. D'ailleurs, merci pour l'album souvenirs que vous m'avez fait, il est superbe ! J'ai beaucoup ri de vos petites remarques et Maman demande si vous avez des doubles des photos parce qu'il y en a qu'elle aime. Mon repas de Noël s'est passé dans le calme, tu sais, on était que trois avec Maman et Olivier. Enfin... quatre, plutôt. J'imagine que maintenant ton cerveau tourne à toute allure pour trouver qui est la quatrième personne. Non, ce n'est pas un convive sous cape d'invisibilité. Maman attend juste un bébé dans son ventre. Je suis content, je vais être grand frère, comme toi ! Je ne sais pas si je préférerais un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Je l'aimerais pareil que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. Et toi, comment s'est passé ton repas de Noël ? Je suis sûre que ta grand-mère a fait une dinde délicieuse. J'aimerais bien y goûter un jour. J'espère que ton oncle Charlie vous a rassurés, Louis et toi, sur les dragons. Ce sont des créatures fascinantes, tu sais. Enfin, tu le découvriras au fil de ta lecture ! Je vais te laisser, car je vais bientôt chez Papa et Harry. J'ai hâte de te voir, je crois que tu arrives le vingt-sept, non ? Je te dis donc à bientôt, _

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Scorpius._

Albus reçut la lettre de son ami juste avant d'aller se coucher. Ce soir, il dormait chez ses grands-parents, tout comme Dominique et Louis. Il partagerait sa chambre avec de dernier, d'ailleurs. Il l'aimait bien. C'était un garçon un peu comme lui, timide et discret, et qui partageait un bon nombre de ses centres d'intérêt. Il lut son courrier avec un petit sourire, heureux pour son ami pour la naissance prochaine du bébé de sa maman et de son nouveau mari, mais un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir le voir ce soir, ne partant en vacances chez son père que dans deux jours. Il alla se coucher, prenant place près de Louis et ils discutèrent à voix basse jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

* * *

Les flammes éclairaient faiblement la pièce, se reflétant sur les décorations accrochées au sapin, les faisant étinceler. Les seuls bruits qui troublaient le silence étaient ceux qui provenaient de la télévision magique et de la respiration des trois personnes dormant dans la pièce. Scorpius dormait, appuyé contre le bras de son père. Draco reposait sur le torse de son compagnon qui avait le visage plongé dans le creux de son cou. Ils étaient tous trois enroulés dans des couvertures qu'ils avaient été cherché avant de s'installer devant l'écran.

Scorpius était rentré vers dix-neuf heures et après des remerciements mutuels pour les présents de Noël, ils étaient passés à table. Ayant tous mangé assez tard le midi, ils se contentèrent d'un Christmas Pudding préparé par Draco et avaient allumé la télé pour regarder un divertissement de Noël. Scorpius s'était rapidement endormi, son père lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Emprisonné dans l'étreinte d'Harry, ses pensées s'étaient éloignées du programme peu intéressant qui se jouait à l'écran. Et il avait fini par s'assoupir à son tour, bercé par le souffle de son amant dans son cou et ses caresses sur ses flancs.

Harry les avait contemplé, avec une pensée pour ses enfants absents. Chaque année où James, Albus et Lily passaient les fêtes, il était un peu triste mais Draco et Narcissa, avec qui ils avaient mangé, avaient fait leur possible pour le distraire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Il avait tout de même passé une bonne journée et avait hâte de voir ses enfants, qui lui avaient tous écrit une petite lettre. Lui et Ginny avaient encouragé cette idée lorsqu'ils avaient su écrire, ainsi, ils avaient tous deux des nouvelles des enfants lorsqu'ils passaient Noël en dehors de leur foyer. Le sommeil le submergea alors qu'il repensait, serein aux mots enfantins écrits avec application sur des parchemins colorés.

* * *

_**Petit blabla de moi :**_

_Voilà, c'est la fin de ce calendrier que j'ai écrit avec beaucoup de plaisir. C'était une super expérience de publier quotidiennement, d'écrire aussi chaque jour, d'appréhender vos réactions et de sentir un sourire immense s'installer sur mon visage en lisant vos petits mots, qu'ils soient courts ou longs. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, mais je commencerais par vous dire un grand merci à tous. Lecteurs, reviewers, followers, vous m'avez encouragé tout au long de la rédaction de cette petite fiction. Vos compliments et remarques m'ont beaucoup touchée, vraiment et vous lire chaque jour a été une grande joie pour moi. L'écriture n'a pas toujours été facile, et j'en viens à mon deuxième point : merci ma choupi-Radton, pour m'avoir soutenue, supporté mes crises existentielles, pour m'avoir aussi donné ton avis et tes conseils. Sans toi, cette fiction ne serait restée qu'une idée dans ma tête. Car oui, dans ma grande organisation, j'ai décidé, sur un coup de tête, au cours d'une conversation avec cette fille géniale, d'écrire un calendrier de l'Avent. Nous étions le 29 novembre. Je vous invite par la même à lire ses propres écrits. Laissez lui un petit mot, elle le mérite ! _

_ Avant que je n'oublie, vous pouvez aussi me laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre, ou de la fiction en général, vous aurez une réponse. Pour les non-inscrits, vous pouvez me contacter par mail à cette adresse : creepy . skippy7 gmail . com . (Il suffit de retirer les espaces entre les caractères). Je pourrais vous assurer une réponse, comme ça !_

_ Et dernier petit point, qui cette fois ne concerne pas du tout ma fiction, mais un coup de cœur que j'ai eu il y a quelques jour pour une autre fiction. Elle s'appelle __Entre les lignes__, une co-écriture postée sur un compte commun aux deux auteur(e)s : _Maborybrius _. Il s'agit d'une fiction de style épistolaire, racontant une amitié sur fond de guerre. Je ne vous en dit pas plus mais je vous invite vivement à la lire, si vous ne la connaissez pas, c'est une très belle fiction. _

_ Pour le mot de la fin, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un excellent réveillon, que le Papa Noël vous a gâté ce matin et que vous êtes entourés par les gens que vous aimez. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, je reviendrais sûrement avec une nouvelle fiction mais je ne sais pas encore tout à fait quand. En espérant vous y retrouver, à bientôt et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !_


End file.
